Dragon Age: Duty, Love & Vengeance
by DisturbingVision
Summary: The past haunts us all but for Aiden, one of the last Grey Wardens, it is his guilt and hatred that drives him further into the darkness that consumes him, and what of his duty? Will he succumb to the darkness or rise and prevail as the Hero Ferelden needs him to be?
1. Morning Spar

**Welcome to the new and improved story of Dragon Age Duty Love and Vengeance. A reader commented that the story was rushed and I agreed, so I went back and have made some changes.**

* * *

Morning Spar

_Her eyes searched his for an answer, anything at all. He couldn't see her face, just her golden eyes that shone bright in the light of the fire. _

"_No," he said it, but still she searched. Her eyes pleading with him to change his mind, but he would not. "I can't," he said again. Obviously hurt by his answer she turned away from him and started towards the door. He knew she'd be gone for good if she left, but he did not turn around, he just continued to stare into the fire. _

"_I love you," he whispered barely audible over the crackling flames as he turned to face her._

* * *

The high walls cast dominating shadows over the empty courtyard; due to the known fact the army would be moving south to Ostagar in the next few days. Unlike most mornings however this morning was different; the outside air was crisp and refreshing against his body, however, a sense of coming dread washed over the Lord who quickly shook it off as he picked up his two preferred practice swords giving them a couple of swings before turning to face his opponent. _I don't have time to think of such terrible things; besides I'm probably just imagining it._

Jade's short red hair was up in a ponytail keeping what little length of free hair she had away from her face; he really liked it better down and on many occasion made it so. For all her beauty and grace without being armored and armed Aiden knew more than anyone how fierce of a warrior she was both on and off the battlefield.

Watching as she picked her equipment with the trained eye of a soldier and years of experience he didn't know what he was more pleased with; the fact that she was a woman who never took anything less than what she deserved and was totally kick ass or that they were together. _Maybe a bit of both? I mean how can it not be. Jade is my best friend, aside from Bax, and the fact that my parents approve of us is another good thing. _He thought as he watched her finish putting on her armor and decide to go with her sword and shield as per usual.

"I see you've gone rogue today. Favoring your quick skills over your hardheaded ones I presume?" Jade laughed as Aiden's pursed lips formed a small smile who was now taking place in front of her swords at the ready.

"What can I say?" he innocently asked, "Being trained as both a warrior and rogue has its perks and last time I checked you weren't complaining." He quipped with a sly smile as her cheeks flushed redder than her hair.

"I never said it was a bad thing, but sometimes a dashing young rogue is better than some white knight," she purred in a sultry voice that poured like warm honey from her mouth; then making the first strike hoping to catch him off guard.

"You always say that," Aiden mocked before he tucked and rolled away from her arching sword then rushed her from the side; the weight of her shield knocking her off balance as he ran into her like an angry bull. Planted on her back Jade barely had the time to block Aiden's blow before it caught her in the shoulder. Watching his blade connect with her shield she saw her moment and thrust her shield to the side along with his blade, but was hit by the flat of his second sword as she maneuvered back to her feet.

"You've gotten better than last time we did this. Have you been practicing without me?" Aiden fained a hurt look.

"I would never," she smiled innocently though her eyes told a different story.

"I see," he spoke as he knocked the shield from her grasp as she was distracted by the conversation they were having.

Armed with only her blade Jade took a defensive stance using both hands to wield her long sword; not the best approach, but Aiden could help her with that later. Right now was all about besting her. Launching into a momentum filled attack Aiden riposted, swept, and flurried as each strike she blocked moved her back up against the wall until she was cornered. The final strike from Aiden had her pinned knocking her blade from her hands his blades crossing making an x beneath her throat. With their faces mere inches apart the two locked eyes both breathing heavily.

"You've gotten better, but your footwork could be better," he informed bringing his blades down to his sides and turning away from her which she used to her advantage. Kicking him in the back of the knee she knocked him to the ground then straddled his waist as he rolled over before he could get up.

"Say that again?" Jade smirked with laughter alight in her emerald green eyes leaning down to kiss him which he returned with fervor.

Rolling over so Jade was beneath him he captured her lower lip between his teeth lightly tugging before moving to her jaw line lightly kissing down to the nape of her neck. Things started to heat up as Jade pulled him in closer running her still gloved hands through the young Lord's hair and over his bare chest. A slight silent moan escaped as he found the sweet spot he always made sure to take note of; he was just thankful no one was around to see them maul one another.

"Eh hem," someone coughed as a shadow of a man stood over them, "Jade."

Looking up from being interrupted they both stared slack jawed as her father Captain Gilmore stood cross armed over them a scowl giving him the look of living stone. _Fuck. I'm. So. Dead. Like really, really dead. _Aiden thought as he remained petrified at the sight of Jade's father only making to move off of her when she pushed him up.

"Captain Gilmore," Aiden greeted with an outstretched hand who took it in his own; a vice grip on his daughter's infatuation who squeezed back just as hard, "It's good to see you. I wasn't expecting a visit from the Captain of the guard today."

"And I wasn't expecting to see my daughter fooling around out in the open," the Captain said sternly giving them both a shameful look before smiling, "reminds me of when I was younger and her mother was just as beautiful."

"Father!" Jade exclaimed slightly embarrassed.

The Captain just gave a hearty laugh at his daughter's expense as he pretended to wipe a tear away, "Anyhow I'm here because I ran into your brother and the package you requested was delivered. He has it and I'm pretty sure you want to make sure it's the right one." He said with knowing and happy eyes though his face remained calm.

_Yes it's here! It better be the right size, color, and have the right engraving; if it doesn't that Orlesian jeweler is getting a talking to. _"Thank you Captain, I think I might just go and do that now." turning away from Captain Gilmore Aiden bid farewell to Jade who wanted to know what the package was because obviously her father knew and she didn't.

"I'll tell you later," the Lord said as he left through the gates making for his brothers room. _I still can't believe the Captain gave his blessing. I was sure it was going to be a no, but he said yes and then said 'If you do anything to hurt my daughter I don't care what kind of Lord you are, I will break you.' Like that didn't give me enough incentive to not screw up, and I won't because I love her and I would do anything for her._

Running through the shoulder to shoulder traffic of the main corridor Aiden headed off to the left towards the castles inner Chantry hoping to avoid getting stuck between the servants, guards, and other important workers getting the army ready to march. However he was not so lucky; instead of finding a quicker path he ran into oncoming hordes of people. _Really? Is there no easier way to get there?_ Studying his surroundings Aiden spotted a rundown ladder against an old wall someone had been fixing, _that's my ticket out of here. _Grabbing the ladder he propped it against the opposite wall and climbed up to the watchtower receiving a bewildered look from the new guard. Exiting the tower he ran until he found some stairs off the battlements that would lead him to their family's hall. Making his way through the last corridors the winded Lord took his time to catch his breath before knocking on his brother's room.

"Who is it?" a small voice called.

_Oren._

"Why it is I the Archdemon come to catch the little Grey Warden," Aiden played in a gruff voice, "do you know where I can find one?" he growled sliding a dagger down the door to make it sound as if he had sharp claws.

"Yes I do, but it shall be your end Archdemon not mine," Oren said excitedly as he opened the door and whacked his uncle with the wooden sword he'd made for his nephew.

"No! He got me! He got me!" Aiden boomed in a thunderous playful tone as he fell to the ground clutching his heart.

"Uncle," Oren cried poking the fained dead man on the stone ground.

"I thought I told you no sword play."

_Crap, Oriana wasn't supposed to be back for another day at least._

"Where did you get the sword, Oren?" his mother asked with a raised brow who already had her sights set on Aiden.

"It was uncle, mother." Oren tattled dropping his sword; a wooden clanking sound reverberating off the walls before running off.

"Traitor!" Aiden called after his nephew crawling back to his feet dusting himself off, "It's great to see you sis, but what brings you back so early?"

"My husband is leaving with the troops soon, and being his wife I thought it be best I'm here to send him off. I was not aware though that he disobeyed my instructions to keep Oren from swordplay." His sister in law chided the young man who grinned and shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, well get a man drunk enough and he'll agree to anything," Aiden said proudly his sheepish grin becoming a full blown toothy smile.

"So did you get your package yet?" the Antivan woman asked as she stepped into her room followed by Aiden.

"That's why he's here love," Fergus replied to the question coming over to welcome her home, "it just arrived today along with a message for father." Fergus held out the black velvet box for his brother to take.

A little hesitant at first Aiden took the box from his brother's hand; the soft velvet box felt like course Mabari fur, its design plain and simple, but the real beauty of it lay inside. The box clicked open with a press of a button; the inside laced with the same shade of black only in satin this time, and held in the center of the box sat the ring. A flawless dark evergreen emerald set in a simple silver band with an engraving on the inside which read 'Sometimes Your Rogue, Sometimes Your Knight, But Both Forever Yours'

"It's perfect. No better than perfect," Aiden breathed as the ring shone in the light of the room. _Now I just have to figure out how to pop the question. Do I do it while we're sparring, when we're in my room about to...nope definitely not then; that's not romantic at all. Damn I have the ring and now I just need the setting._

"Aiden? Aiden? Aiden!?" Fergus called slapping his brother from his thoughts, "did you not hear me, brother?"

"Sorry Fergus I was just trying to figure out where well...to you know? Ask?" The young man of twenty three received a perplexed look from both his brother and sister in law before they both started laughing, "I'm glad you both think it so funny, but honestly I never expected to do this. Three years ago before I came home it was no fewer than three if you please and now there's only one. Like. Forever."

"It's not that bad brother, and besides you're the one who decided it was time. I do see your point though: what you lack in planning you make up for in charm and skill, or so I'm told by many of our fine young human and elven ladies."

Oriana stared at her husband in shock, "It's a good thing your mother isn't around to hear this; it would be the death of her."

"Speaking of which," Fergus pointed to Aiden, "I think it's time you told them, don't you?"

Pretending to study the bookshelf in the back of the room Aiden walked over and pulled out a book flipping through the pages, "Yeah I think so, but mom's going to want to make a big deal out of it; especially since you'll be leaving soon, and father well, he's father."

Placing a hand on his brothers shoulder Fergus shook Aiden until he looked at the older man, "If you don't tell them before you ask you are going to be in far worse questioning than if you do; believe me I know, and you should remember how I tried to hide when mom came to ask me all the wedding details and such." they both laughed: the memory of Fergus hiding in Aiden's room until their mother left to check other places, "And if you don't tell them I will." Fergus threatened as Aiden's eyes locked with his.

"Fine I'll go right now."

* * *

**A/N So hows the new beginning of the story (if you're a past reader) and if your new how do you like it?**


	2. I Have Some News

I Have Some News

Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever, father of two, and a man about to go to war for his country once again sat in his study overlooking important missives of the day. There was one that caught his eye right away. Picking up the letter Bryce observed the seal of the Grey Wardens insignia; a griffin standing on its hind quarters and below that curving around the waxy circle was their motto. In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice. It was the expected letter from Ferelden's Commander of the Grey, a native of Highever, named Duncan.

Setting aside all other letters at the moment Bryce broke the seal and read carefully.

Teyrn Cousland,

I am pleased to hear of such fine warrior's in your Teyrnir. Although your second son Lord Aiden Cousland would be a welcome addition to our order I assure you that I am eager to see the other talented men and women per your request. I think I may observe Ser Gilmore as you have spoken very highly of her, even more so than others. I expect to arrive at your castle in two day's time. Until then may the Maker watch over you and your family my Lord.

Commander of the Grey,

Duncan

_Well I guess we'll be expecting two guest, with both Howe and Duncan due to arrive on the same day. I should tell Aiden though; about the possibility of Jade being recruited. I just hope this war goes well; reports say it's not a true Blight, but I am unsure. It feels as though there are too many things at play. I guess we'll have to wait and see. _A knock at the door wrenches him from thought.

* * *

Leaving Fergus' room ring box in hand he started toward his father's study which was connected to their giant library; where he used to have daily lessons until he learned as much as Aldous could teach him without his brain exploding. The library was dim and the only real constant source of light came from the fireplace at the back of the room. As usual the smell of must, wet paper, and sage added to the old nostalgia of the room; for the walls and some of the books that lined the shelves were centuries old and well kept.

Turning to his left Aiden came to the closed red door; he always loved going in there to distract his father from work or to watch him finish only to fall asleep in the big leather chair that used to sit in the corner. Those days seemed like a lifetime ago now; though only twenty three he'd seen plenty of the world outside his nobility and position as a Teyrn's son and his conclusion was that everyone's out for themselves. A revelation he was happy to have had, but here he is now all grown up, about to inform his father of his plans to marry Jade, and a war going on in the background of it all.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door, "Father!?"

There was a few seconds of silence before any reply came, "Come in pup," Bryce called from the other side.

A shriek sounded as the rusty hinges of the red door moved open; stepping inside the small room that housed his grandfather's personal collection of books Aiden found his father staring intently at a letter.

"Ah, there you are pup. I was about to come looking for you," his father smiled looking up from the letter and setting it aside next to all the other opened ones that littered his desk, "I have something to tell you." he said as he laced his hands together and leaned on the desk with his elbows.

"As do I. Have something to tell you that is," Aiden replied with a nervous yet eager smile, "but since you brought it up and being the Teyrn of this fine castle you may have the honor of speaking first," his son bowed mockingly receiving a small chuckle from his father.

"Have a seat pup," the Teyrn gestured to the wooden chair across the desk, "now what I'm about to tell you may be difficult." Bryce began as Aiden took the seat ready to listen to anything his father would have to say.

"Brother Aldous taught you of the Grey Wardens, yes?" his father asked testing the waters of Aiden's studies.

"Of course father, and what he couldn't teach me I learned from the library. I mean really as skilled a tutor he is I have read most of the books that line these walls and have learned more than he could ever teach me, so yes it is safe to say I have knowledge of the Wardens; not as much as I'd like, but what little information there is has done nicely." the young Lord replied.

"Good, then I believe you should be aware that the Commander of Ferelden's order will be here in two days' time, and I have recommended Jade for their order. He will be observing her while he is a guest here."

Aiden couldn't believe the words coming from his father's mouth. _All my time spent planning, making sure I had all my bases covered, and I did; but this? This is unexpected. A factor I could have never comprehended. Should I tell him about my want to propose to her, or not? _Aiden's thoughts were filled with so many questions and the more he thought about it the more frustrated he became. For five years he traveled abroad learning, fighting, loving; and now when he's finally ready to settle down chance moves against him.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about pup?" his father enquired.

"Um, well yes-actually no," Aiden sighed unable to make up his mind, "actually I'm going to tell you a story."

"A story? You are no bard pup." his father noted with a raised brow not understanding why his son felt the need to tell him a story.

"It's quite funny really," Aiden said before beginning his tale, "There was this boy you see. The second son of a well-respected noble family, and as he grew up he trained under the finest warriors and rogues money could buy. Though he always fought with quickness and skill of a seasoned master rogue he also mastered the brute force and strength of a warrior both of which were tempered by his thirst for knowledge. When the boy's thirst for both knowledge and experience grew at the age of fifteen he begged his father every day to see the world, and one day his father finally caved; much to the dismay of his mother. That same month the boy set sail for Antiva to stay with his sister in laws parents for a time, until he moved having gained all that he could from his time there. For five years he did this; traveling from country to country living among both the highborn and lowest classes. Noble father's hated him while their daughters loved him, brothels always had a spot open for him, taverns cheered his name, scholars revered his knowledge, merchants were fooled by his silver tongue, and all feared his blades." Taking a minute to catch his breath his father didn't exactly know where the story was going.

"And what happened to this boy?" Bryce asked though he already knew, but not all of it.

"The boy became a man; he saw and walked amongst both noble and citizen, the poorest of poor, and the richest of men, but he saw nothing in the world in which he walked and participated in. The fun and games can only last so long until you realize that you have nothing to fight for if you have no one to live for. He realized he missed his family, friends, and people that greeted him with open arms and smiles; so he came home," now fiddling with the ring box in his hand Aiden continued determined to make his father understand his new predicament, "As though it had been a lifetime since he'd last seen his family they welcomed him home with tears in their eyes and a new addition as well, but there was one more than any other who was happiest to see him. They grew up together, trained together, and so much more. In the five years he had spent away from her she had grown into a beautiful young woman; both strong and caring. Over the next three years their friendship became more until the day he ordered the perfect ring. A flawless evergreen emerald set in a simple band." opening the box he set it on the Teyrn's desk who picked it up and looked at it with an almost sad expression.

"Pup-"

"He kept his plans from his parents because he didn't want to make a big deal out of it," he continued not wanting his father to stop him, "but his brother convinced him otherwise and so he went to see his father first. However upon entering the study in which his father poured over letters reading them until his eyes were strained: the man learned that not all was as he wanted it to be. That the one woman he was ready to settle down with may be whisked off to a war some believe to be already over, but he happens to think otherwise." Getting up before his father could reply and leaving behind the ring Aiden left the room even more unsure than he had been about asking Jade for her hand.

* * *

Bryce sat stunned as he gazed over the ring; admiring the craftsmanship. Of all the things he'd expected his son to tell him a proposal didn't even make the list. _Then again you can't tell my pup anything, or expect him to do one thing because he'll end up doing the complete opposite; sometimes._ Sighing the Teyrn, who felt like he'd aged a good ten years, stood up from his desk and closed the ring box before picking it up. Moving out from behind his desk piled with letters he exited the study. _The letters can wait: my son cannot._ Emerging into the corridors of his castle Bryce went to ask the one person he could trust for advice. Eleanor.

Walking to his room servants, soldiers, and guards parted way so he could get through without much trouble. Entering the living quarters, or at least the hall that housed them, Bryce passed by the rooms of his wife's guest's taking time to greet them as a man of his stature should. After conversing with Dairon, the son of a noble Lord that would be traveling with him to Ostagar, he immediately went to see his wife.

"Ah, Bryce, there you are," Eleanor said as she saw her husband's reflection in her mirror before turning to him, "are you finished already? I thought you'd be in the study all day catching up on the status of the war."

The Teyrn kneeled before his wife taking her hands in his, looking into her eyes he sighed, "Eleanor, I believe I have done something foolish."

"Nonsense, Bryce. You have never done anything foolish since the day you married me," she joked trying to make him relax.

"If only that were true love," rising from the ground he stood taking her with him, "it's about Aiden."

"What has that boy done now? He hasn't broken Jade's heart has he? If so he's getting a talking to." the Teyrna seriously stated as she hugged her husband who wound his own arms around her.

"No he hasn't done anything of the sort. In fact he's done something I never would have expected." Bryce said with a light laugh as he released his wife and stepped out of her embrace.

"Then what could he have done?" Eleanor questioned curiously.

Pulling the ring box from his pocket he opened it and showed it to his wife, "It's beautiful," she breathed her hands coming up to cover her mouth shocked by its beauty.

"Yes it is. He is or was going to propose to her before I opened my mouth."

"What did you do Bryce? Are you mad? I want more grandchildren and not just from Fergus," she chastised the already sorry Teyrn while lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"I received a letter from Duncan; he's looking to recruit Jade, by my recommendation. Had I known he was going to propose to her I would never have…" he trailed off before looking into his wife's pale grey eyes, "I only found out before coming to you, and now I need to fix it."


	3. Thinking Out Loud

Thinking Out Loud

"It's not fair Nan!' Aiden huffed as he leaned against the kitchen wall; arms crossed over his still bare chest.

"All is fair in love and war, or so they say," the old cook replied as she leaned over the night's dinner, "and if you're going to be around here at least put some clothes on. Don't want any hair in the stew tonight, when Howe and his soldiers arrive that'll be a different story."

The last part got a rise out of the young lord as he pushed himself off the wall and went over to the cupboard he used to stash extra shirts in. Placing it over head then sliding it over his body he heard the young elven girl sigh in displeasure.

"There you've gone and done it again," Nan chided sarcastically, "you've officially corrupted another young woman, and broken her heart." she laughed stirring the beef and vegetable stew.

"I have not," he replied taking over for the woman as she checked on the bread and sent the two kitchen staff workers to fetch more supplies for the coming days, "and besides I'm taken, or was. Still am. Maybe." he sighed unsure of anything anymore.

"Oh, no you don't," the cook said slapping him with her free hand as her other one was filled with loaves of bread.

"Ow," he flinched rubbing the spot where she'd hit him, "what was that for?"

"My Lord don't start doubting yourself now. Go find your father and get out of my kitchen; your burning dinner." Looking down he saw that the stew had begun to bubble vigorously and the smell of burning meat and vegetables wafted in the air.

"Sorry, Nan, lost in thought." he said handing over the ladle.

"That's why it's my job to cook and yours to help those that need it, and perhaps one day rule the Teyrnir should anything happen to your Father or Fergus in the south. Maker watch over them when they go."

"I'd rather not have people depend on me. I'm not sure I'm a very dependable person," Aiden said grabbing an apple out of a nearby barrel then taking a bite out of it, "and besides if that did happen I'd only allow myself to rule until Oren was old enough then I'd hit the road." he informed wiping away the juices that were falling down his chin.

"And yet you need to be dependable to be married, or have you forgotten that too?" Nan questioned over her shoulder with a demeaning tone and look of annoyance.

"I can be dependable to those close to me. I know them personally however I cannot know a whole Teyrnir. It's just not possible." taking another bite out of his apple he left the kitchen needing to think on all that has been said and done on the day.

Back in the corridors of the now calm halls Aiden took a leisurely stroll before doing as Nan instructed and finding his father. Though he'd been back for three years he still felt as if he was a prisoner in his own home. Sure he could go outside the walls, participate in tournaments all over the country, and he had a family that loved and cared for him; but sometimes it wasn't enough, that's one of the reason he like Jade: she made him feel free. Finding the unused door in one of the long familiar corridors, that went up to the battlements, the young Lord decided to visit a place he hadn't been in at least eight long years. Pushing on the door to see if it'd even budge the old cracked wood gave way under his strength; a light dust fell from the upper wooden steps as he crept into the small staircase. Though without light he couldn't see; he used his memory to guide him.

* * *

**Eight Years Ago**

"_Brother! Wait," a twenty year old Fergus shouted as Aiden ran through the castles maze of corridors._

"_I have nothing to say to you!" the boy of fourteen shouted; his arms and legs pumping away hoping to put as much distance as he could between him and his brother. Running past the castles treasury Aiden stumbled upon an old door he'd never seen used in all the years he'd lived there._

_The sound of steel boots against the stone floors of the corridor were approaching faster: with nowhere to go without being seen the second son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland pushed against the door, but it wouldn't budge under his weight. Now the rustling of chainmail could be heard through the hall, Aiden didn't have much time left, if he wanted to hide this would be the place and he had to work fast. Pulling a newly purchased set of lock picks from his belt the roguish boy crouched down to the doors lock and inserted the picks._

_Though quite skilled at his craft the young Lord was having some trouble with the lock's inner workings. 'I guess these things were made better years ago than they are now,' he thought concentrating on finding the right angle trying to open the door. _

"_Aiden!" Fergus shouted seeing him crouching before the door._

"_Shit," Aiden whispered now working even more hurriedly at the lock; feeling it turn he pumped his fist in achievement before barreling through the door and up the old rickety steps while forgetting to close the door._

_Running up the wooden steps Aiden flew out the top door only to find himself in an archer's tower covered in cobwebs thick with dust that overlooked the high mountains in the west, the sea in the north, and fields of farmland in the east. It was view he'd never seen before; a different perspective that left him feeling rather small. Walking to the edge where the stone ledge stood slightly crumbling from erosion; he placed his palms on the century's old stone leaning out wanting to see more. A whistle of appreciation and awe escaped his lips. _

"_Agreed brother," Fergus panted attempting to catch his breath before his brother could flee again, "please, let me explain." _

"_Fine, but only because I don't want to leave this view," his little brother relented not taking his eye off the northern horizon._

_Walking up beside his little brother he sighed mirroring his leaning pose, "You have to understand why they don't want you to go."_

"_That's the problem: I don't understand." Aiden sighed, "I remember when you were my age they let you go, but why not me? I am as skilled if not more than you now before you left. The world out there," he motioned to the view with his right hand, "has so much more to teach me, and yet they keep me confined to the Teyrnir unless we are invited guests or competing in tourneys. Other than that I have never truly left of my own free will."_

"_It's not that simple, brother, but I shall try and make you understand. Yes I was your age when I left home: I learned many things; educational, political, and combatical, but I was never safe. I think that's why they want to keep you here. Neither of them are ready for their boy to grow up, and if you go out there you won't be the same little boy mother likes dressing up to go to formal events; and father, to him you're always going to be his pup that follows him around the castle stealing his armor when he sets it down."_

_Aiden groaned. 'Is that how they really see me? A boy that needs to be protected from the dangers of the world?' he wondered feeling the rays of the setting sun on his face as a breeze blew by._

"_Thinking out loud here," Fergus spoke interrupting Aiden's thoughts, "When you leave in three days you'd need a new blade, armor, and a faithful companion to keep you company. That being said you should probably go be thanking father on your hands and knees were I you."_

'_Wait did he just say when I leave?' Taking a minute to think over what Fergus had just told him he still needed conformation lest he get his hopes up too soon, "You mean?" he questioned looking at his brother who was beaming at him._

"_You leave in three days," Fergus confirmed pulling Aiden into a bears embrace._

"_I can't believe it," Aiden said looking shocked as he turned back out to the view, "just think I could be traversing those mountains, sailing the sea, or so many possibilities to be known."_

"_Speaking of possibilities, what would you think about becoming an uncle?"_

_Aiden turned to his brother even more stunned by the news of being and uncle than permission to leave, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Oriana. Wait you've told mom right? Because I don't want a repeat of what happened when you didn't inform them of your engagement." Aiden warned with a straight face while suppressing a laugh._

"_Of course brother," Fergus said patting his brother on the back as they looked out into the horizon, "now shouldn't you be going to thank father and meet your new friend?"_

"_Soon. Right now this is where I need to be; besides you said I have three days, so I have all the time in the world."_

* * *

"Well nothing seems to have changed," Aiden spoke aloud though no one was around to hear him as he walked over to that same ledge and propped himself against it.

Though the tower itself had not changed the land it overlooked had; the mountains seemed to be crumbling from the hardships of weather and time, the sea once so calm now raged as a fierce storm drew near, and the fields that were bountiful are being picked clean by workers readying what they can to send south for the war. _An army marches on its stomach, _he scoffed at the absurdity of it though it was true.

_I just don't know anymore. _He sighed sadly looking outward. _Every time I think I'm doing something right, it just. Ugh, I wish Fergus were here, maybe he'd know what to do. _As if answering his thoughts Fergus' voice fills his ears.

"Thought I might find you up here, it's been a while," he said breaking the silence.

Looking over his shoulder Aiden gave Fergus a small smile, "Yeah, it has," he agreed.

"Father told mother what happened and asked her to help him, so she told him to go to me. He told me what happened and asked if I would speak to you. I told him he should do it himself, but he thought I would be of better help seeing as you and he aren't in the right mind to talk to one another. Again." Informed, "you and he are too much alike, you know this right?" he asked with sarcasm grazing the words, "It's also partly your fault for not informing them."

"Not. Now." Aiden growled.

"Oh, come off it. I can't believe you're giving up this easily _little_ brother," the older man pushed.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just…" he sighed looking back to his brother with saddened eyes, "I just don't think I can do it now. I'm not upset that she may leave. I'm happy for her, truly."

"Then why aren't you planning some big extravagant proposal to top it all off?" he asked slapping his brother on the back then taking place by his side overlooking their Teyrnir.

"First off I don't do extravagant, and the reason I'm not proposing is I don't want her to have to choose. Joining the Wardens would be one of the highest honors a warrior like her could receive; hell any warrior or rogue really. To the Wardens your background doesn't matter, but still to be offered to join? Not even I would stick around to get married." the man chortled.

"Thinking out loud here," Fergus began.

"Oh no, not again," Aiden warned though he wore a smile.

"It only seems fitting since we did this here, what? Eight years ago?," Fergus smiled, "Now as I was saying; thinking out loud here but not hypothetically this time, that you sir need to take that ring look at it real hard and make up your mind. Then once you've figured out that you can't go another day without thinking about Jade you come up with the best way to propose to her, and finally when the plan all comes together get down on your knee and ask."

Looking at his brother Aiden considered what he said, _I would love nothing more than to do so, but...Wait what am I butting about? I care deeply for this woman and I already have the ring. So what if she's recruited by the Wardens? It's not like she's going to live with them right? Fergus is right, as always. Damn him, but anyway... Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna fucking do this!_

"You're right Fergus, and don't say anything," the lord warned with a raised finger and serious face as his brother opened his mouth, "now I'm just going to have to find father and get the ring back."

Tossing him the ring box the older man bowed his head slightly with a smile, "Already taken care of, but it's getting late and we're late enough for dinner as it is. We'll be lucky if Nan gives us any scraps." Fergus expressed pulling his little brother from the edge and down to dinner.


	4. Planning A Proposal

Planning a Proposal

Lounging in his father's study Aiden was happy with the way things had turned out the other day. Though it started off well with Jade, then declined with father, it picked right back up at the end of the day when Fergus talked some sense into the man. _And dinner wasn't half bad_, the young warrior rogue mused with a smile remembering he had started to burn the stew the other day. Today however was all reserved for planning the proposal; he even called off all sparring, training, cleaning, and really anything that would hinder him in making this plan perfect. The one thing he hadn't planned on though was his mother's guest interrupting his peace.

Pouring over a map of locations in the Teyrnir Aiden thought would be an acceptable place to propose the red door lightly squeaked open; ignoring the sound he didn't even look up, "I said I was not available for anything today. Please leave," the preoccupied lord requested with a wave of his hand.

"Is that anyway to treat our guests?" Eleanor asked leading her three guests into the room, "and besides you have enough time to spare for my guests," she chided her son.

"Alright mother," looking up thoughtfully from the map he sighed, "I'll entertain your guests but only for a time. I have to get this right,"

"Oh, don't worry so much my darling boy," his mother reassured.

"I am no longer a boy mother. I haven't been for some time now." he said rising from the wooden chair stretching his arms overhead then walked towards her.

"I know my boy. You've grown into a fine young man, and now you're well you know." she responded placing a hand upon his stubbled cheek smiling before introducing her guests, "You remember Lady Landrah, darling, don't you?" the Teyrna asked turning to an older woman in noble clothing.

"I believe we last met at your mother's spring salon," Landrah recalled.

"Of course it is lovely to see you again," he lied holding back a shiver. As Aiden recalled he received a little too much attention from the woman before him.

"You're too kind dear boy, didn't I spend most of the salon shamelessly flirting with you?"

"Right in front of your family too," the young man to her right embarrassedly pointed out.

_Yeah, and mine. If anyone should be more embarrassed by her actions it should be me. Jade had a field day with that. _Aiden groaned silently.

"You remember my son Dairon? I believe you two sparred together in the last tourney," the lady gestured to her son.

"And you beat me handedly too, my Lord" the boy seemed to add as if kissing his ass.

"Haven't been bested yet," he replied rather cockily at the man who is more like a boy.

"And this is my lady in waiting, Iona," the elven woman stepped forward hearing her name called, "well do say something dear."

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord," the beautiful blonde spoke with a curtsy, "I have heard much about you." she blushed lightly a smile crossing her lips.

"Don't look now Eleanor, but I believe the girl has a crush on your lad," Landrah shamelessly pointed out causing Iona to turn a shade redder than Aiden had believed possible.

"Lady Landrah!"

"You flatter me," Aiden commented with a small bow to the lady in waiting, "but sadly I am taken, and was planning the proposal."

"I'll take that as you asking us to kindly leave?" his mother noted.

"Please?" he drew out the word with a smile.

"Come Eleanor let him plan his proposal. I think I will go and rest before dinner." she said turning to the Teyrna then to her son, "I will see you at dinner."

"Of course mother. I think we will stay in here if that's alright with you m'lord?" Dairon asked politely.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Watching his mother and friend leave he sat back down at the deals continuing to paw over his plans for proposing. _Well I know of a location overlooking some fields that would be a good-_

"Excuse me my Lord, but if I may inquire; whose study is this?" Dairon rudely interrupted his thoughts.

Cursing the boy under his breath the annoyed Lord looked up, "It has been used as the Teyrn's study since before the time of Calenhad. The book collection belonged to my grandfather, and as of right now belongs to my father; though I often use it myself as I am doing right now." he responded in kind returning to his work.

_Now where was I? Oh, yeah that cliff that overlooks the field. I've been there a few times on dates, well not exactly dates. All we really did was….Nope. Not there. Damn it. _Still scouring the map for an area that is romantic where he didn't have any relations Lady Landrah's son felt the need to disturb him again.

"It's quite the collection. You said it was you grandfathers, yes?" the minor lord asked while hovering over Aiden's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath he remained calm when replying, "Yes, that is what I said." waiting for the annoyances response he didn't go back to the planning he should have been doing.

"Do you have a favorite book?"

Thinking of all the books he's read a smile crosses the young lord's lips, "Why yes I do. _The Art of Passionate Love _by Brother Capria." _That should get him to shut up, but it really is a good book. My favorite is on page sixty-nine._

"Oh, that was banned by the Chantry wasn't it?" he said in all but a whisper, like it was some big secret.

Tired of Dairon's questioning Aiden was done being polite, "Dairon, shitbag, whatever your name is leave me alone," he growled rising from the chair and getting into the whelps face, "or so help me you will be walking out of here less than a man. I keep a dagger on me at all times, so I suggest for the time being you leave me alone. Got it?"

An audible gulp past the redhead's lips at the lord's threat. Shaking his head yes in response he quickly left the study. _Not even a goodbye? _The lord laughed before going back to his plans.

_Finally. Peace and quiet..._He breathed feeling much better since the other man vacated the room leaving only himself and Iona who seemed to be content with the quiet. Sitting back down his eyes fell on the perfect spot on the map. A hill overlooking the bay on one side and the pass to get to the city from Amaranthine sat a mile outside of Highever; undeveloped land that no houses, buildings, or outposts rested on.

_Perfect, but how are we going to get there? Walking would be too much of a hassle and not very romantic either, well it would be if it wasn't so far away. _Recalling the words engraved on the ring he knew how he was going to get there, and how he was going to pick her up. All he needed to do now was have Nan make a separate dinner for the two, let his family know that he wouldn't be joining them for dinner tomorrow night, and teach Bax to carry a ring box between his teeth so he didn't slobber all over it.


	5. Arrivals

The beating of hooves on the quarried stone road announced the approaching men to the castle's gates. An army they had been expecting, but a lone Arl and his personal guard were the only ones waiting for the gates to open.

"Open the gates!" the guard Captain demanded upon seeing the Arl of Amaranthine waiting at their door.

The unmistakable grinding of heavy metal against the giant wooden doors were heard before they swung open nary a whisper from the hinges. With the doors open the small rat faced lord rushed to the stables for he had business to discuss with the Teyrn. Dismounting his steed the lower lord to his friend made for the main hall, where Bryce would surely be seeing as how Rendon knew the Lords schedule like clockwork. He'd needed to know if his plan was going to work.

* * *

_I look bloody ridiculous! What the hell was my mother thinking?_ Aiden groaned looking in the mirror unable to move from the restricting fabrics and sheer horror that his finery was.

Walking into his brother's room unannounced Fergus roared in laughter, "So I'm guessing mother tried to help?"

The color was a light violet almost lavender with gold embroidered accents along the neck, chest, and arms; and that was just the outside shirt. The undershirt had a high ruffled collar the color or cream, as did the ruffles around the wrist poke out under the top shirt. Then there was...the pants, maybe even worse than the top all together. The same shade of purple covered the lords legs as did the embroidery, but the thing that made it worse was the constriction around his legs. The pants were so tight every curve of his lower half could be seen including a rather noticeable bulge in the front.

"I blame you for this you know?" the constricted lord hobbled to turn around trying to be serious, but the picture Fergus was witnessing was too funny not to laugh, "and stop laughing for the Makers sake!"

Wiping a tear away the tall man reeled himself in, or tried to at least, "I'm here to tell you that father…" he couldn't contain the laughter that erupted once again, "that...that father,...father wants to see you," the older lord eventually laughed out slapping his knee who in turn received a death glare from his little brother, but it didn't do much to make him stop laughing.

Tearing off the outer shirt Aiden hurled it at Fergus' landing on his head which somewhat muffles the cracking laughs, "Good I needed an excuse to get away from mother anyway. She's having me try on like ten different outfits before dinner tonight. Oh that reminds me," he snapped his fingers, "I need to talk to Nan about tonight's meal."

Changing into a baggy shirt, pair of pants, and his old training boots Aiden kicked Fergus out then went to go and see his father. _Probably about this business with the Wardens, or I know Howe arrived today. Wonder if he's brought Nathaniel with him?_

* * *

The stoic man walked peacefully up the winding road towards Highever; his old home. The place he left behind his name many years ago, and now he would ask the same of another; all in defense of Ferelden, her people, and all races of Thedas. Recruitment for the Wardens is hard as they had only been allowed back into the country in 9:10 Dragon at the allowance of King Maric twenty years ago, and now those the King had seen brought back stand with his son against the rising Darkspawn threat.

Arriving to the castle's gates Duncan greeted and talked with the soldiers formed in their ranks ready to march at the Teyrn's command. With luck He should be able to join the whole of the army in two days from hence, with a new recruit. _Ser Jade Gilmore was the name of the one he spoke highly of; though I would much prefer the young Cousland whom I've witnessed fight in a recent tourney he won, but I assured the Lord that I would refrain from such an act._

* * *

"Ah but it will not be like old times will it Rendon?" Bryce laughed patting his old friend on the back.

Howe smiled at the man taking a drink from the goblet filled with wine, "Of course not old boy; we were fighting Orlesian's not monsters," the Arl agreed.

"We also had less grey in our hair as well," the Teyrn mocked poking at the silver strands in Howe's mane.

Snarling silently at the lords action the man bit his tongue and instead retorted, "Look who's talking." they both laughed though one was real and the other forced silence fell as laughter died.

Gazing into the goblet in his hand Howe swirled the cup creating a vortex of wine. As the dark red drink settled the Arl studied his reflection and smiled a smile wicked and uncaring for the night to come. A cough brought him out of his trance however and saw that Bryce had been trying to get his attention.

"Rendon?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I needed to inform you that there's a Grey Warden joining us today."

Shock registered on the Arl's face, _Ah of course there would be something here that could foil my plans. No matter; it is just one against an army._ "And whom shall be joining us?"

Noting the look on his friends face Bryce replied calmly, "Duncan, Commander of the Grey in Ferelden. This is not a problem is it?"

"N-no of course not," the man stuttered a lie, "but a guest of his stature demands certain...protocol." the word rolled off his tongue with disdain.

"You were already marching here when I received his letter otherwise I would have informed you earlier. My apologies."

* * *

Making haste to the main hall the young Cousland spied his father deep in conversation with Amaranthine's Arl; he didn't want to disturb, but his father did ask him here. Silently walking in as to not disturb the conversation his father spied him walking in.

"Ah, there you are pup." he loves when his father calls him that, he was the only one of the two boys to ever get a nickname, even if it was just pup.

"I am no pup father. I have grown as have my fangs." Aiden's attempt to jest made his father smile.

"I know you jest my boy but remember you'll always be my pup. Any way I've called you here for a reason. While your brother and I are away I'm leaving you in charge of the castle, which will include watching over and protecting our people and lands."

_Of course it would be me, but why can't mother do it? Well with Jade most likely being away father wants to give me something constructive to do,_ "Very well father, I will not fail you," the warrior stood proudly as the Teyrn placed a hand upon his shoulder and squeezed it. The squeeze was one of appreciation and also reluctance, for in the Teyrn's eyes his boy was still just that, a boy.

"Now pup there is someone you must meet!" father exclaimed before turning to the nearest guard, "Please, show Duncan in."

* * *

Though Duncan had arrived he was told the Teyrn was in a meeting with Rendon Howe at the moment and didn't want to disturb them, so he was content to tour the castle until called upon. Stone walls held paintings of the Teyrn and his family as well as scenes that are serine and others that told of war and bloodshed. Each of the hard strokes on the painting of a battle, most likely during the Orlesian occupation, gave way to the despair the soldiers must have felt, and the harsh conditions in which they survived if any did at all. It was a beautifully depicted piece each movement captured as if the painter had actually been there.

Sighing in content Duncan observed a young boy in the hall with a sword looking at him in awe. _I see curiosity of little boys are still the same,_ the Commander mused to himself. Turning to the small boy with his arms still crossed over his chest he nodded in greeting, "Hello there."

Oren's mouth fell open, but shut it as quickly as it opened lest what his mother told him about catching flies came true. The man was taller than a giant and his beard looked like a bear, "Who are you?"

Duncan chuckled aloud moving closer to the small boy, "I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens."

The boy's eyes alighted in excitement and a smile adorned the childs face, "Really? Did you ride here on a Griffon? Why are you here? Can I see your sword?" the questions came out relentlessly like a rogue cloaked in darkness in the middle of battle.

Kneeling down to the child's level Duncan confirmed and denied the questions the boy threw at him, "But what is your name young one?"

"Oren Cousland," the boy informed still in awe of meeting the Warden.

"Well met my Lord," Duncan gave a slight bow which stunned the youngest Cousland even more. Duncan saw him clearly mouth the word 'wow'.

When Duncan finished his slight bow Oren looked at him curiously, "Why are you here then mister?"

"To recruit someone into my order." he responded kindly.

Oren gasped, _He's going to recruit uncle! My uncle's going to be a Grey Warden!_ "It's my uncle isn't it?" he questioned excitedly clapping his hands together, "it's got to be uncle. No one is better than him at anything."

Before Duncan could respond a knight headed down the hall calling out to him, "Duncan, sir. The Teyrn has requested your presence.

Sighing the man rose from the ground his knees popping as he did so, before he left however he turned to Oren, "It was an honor to meet you my young lord." then with a nod of his head he made his way to the main hall.

Entering he saw three men, one was younger to the other two and seemed to be deep in thought as he listened to the other two men speak. Approaching them all went silent.

"Hello my lord. May I say what an honor it is to stay in your castle," the stoic man bowed in greeting.

* * *

Aiden had heard many stories and tales of their deeds in times of the Blight, but this man looked as hard as stone and spoke with a tone softer than silk. By all rights Aiden thought himself to be in the presence of a man equal to a god.

"The honor is mine Duncan. I have heard of your order and all it has done for us. Is it no wonder you bow to no one?" the young Cousland complimented slightly gawking in awe of the presence the Warden Commander demanded.

Howe stifled a laugh, "Just like the King: boy. Are you too obsessed with glory and wanting to play hero?"

The Teyrn shot a look at Howe that could have killed if it were able, "Howe, how dare you, he is a guest in my hall. You shall respect him as I respect you." With a nod of apology Howe went back to being silent and let them talk.

"It's alright my Lord," Duncan replied, "he only repeats what everyone says."

"Still," Bryce commented before turning to his son, "While I am gone pup you will see to Duncan's needs. He has come looking for a recruit as you have been informed and would like you to introduce the two."

Aiden nodded in acceptance. _Of course it would be me to introduce Jade to her recruiter who will eventually take her away from me, but hey it's all good._ "I can do that. Just tell me when, where, and if you'd like any display of her skill."

"In the mean time, Pup, find Fergus and tell him to march ahead with the troops." Aiden knew his father wanted to get rid of him, and so he gave his pup something to do.

"Very well father, but I do know that you're just trying to get rid of me." his father smiled once more.

"I can never get anything past you can I?" Aiden didn't answer because his father already knew it. The answer was no.

Aiden had spent at least an hour in the hall when he exited into the open corridors of the castle, and began to make his way towards the kitchen. _Fergus could wait; his plans came first._


	6. Asking for a Date

Asking for a Date

An arm reached out, from a barracks room he'd been passing, and pulled him in: the woman began kissing him. It was Jade. Sinking into the rough heated kiss Aiden turned the tables pressing her against the wall his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as his hands tangled in her short hair. Mouth's parted and the kiss deepened as tongues fought for dominance; pulling back Aiden looked at the half lidded eyed woman before him with a smile.

"That happy to see me huh?" he breathed planting a kiss atop her forehead.

"I haven't seen you the past two days. I was getting...lonely," she whispered in a voice that made all his blood travel south.

"Well let's remedy that, shall we?" he spoke eagerly wrapping his arms around her waist, but was stopped as her hand pressed against his chest a teasing smile gracing her face.

"If only Bax weren't in the Larder again I'd say yes, but your mother wants your little pooch to leave some food for the rest of us." she giggles as disappointment replaced his eagerness.

Dramatically bowing his head in dissatisfaction Aiden groaned loudly, "Fine. I needed to see Nan anyway," mumbling curses under his breath he pecked Jade lips before leaving the room with her hot on his heels.

* * *

"Ahhhh! RATS!" Nan screamed from the kitchen. Aiden and Jade ran into the kitchen. Looking around they saw a pile of ten rats in a corner of the larder, killed by Bax.

"It's okay Nan they're dead. Nothing to be afraid of, besides Bax took care of 'em." she didn't look too pleased with Aiden but let Bax off the hook this time.

"This time it was rats, but next time it will be your dog getting into the roast no doubt." She scolded the young Lord.

Unable to contain a laugh when he spoke," When that day comes I'm just going to pull up a chair and watch. It'll be the battle of the ages I'm sure" with that Nan sent Aiden, Bax, and Jade on their way.

Once away from the kitchen they burst into laughter. "Ahha. She kills me sometimes. 'Next time it will be your dog in the roast no doubt'" Aiden mimicked in his best Nan impression which made Jade giggle. He smiled at that. At the fact that he could make her giggle and smile like that.

"Well I've got to get back to my post sadly." she began to walk away, but he needed to get her alone tonight.

"Wait!" he called running to her, "You. Me. Tonight. Date," seeing the face she makes when she's about to protest he puts a finger to her mouth, "I'll pick you up at your house." he finished, pulling his hand away from her soft lips.

Closing her mouth Jade rested a finger on her lip striking a pose as if she were pondering his request, "Hhmm, and what do I get out of this deal?" she smirked.

Aiden's jaw dropped then slammed shut to form a charmingly roguish smirk, "You mean besides getting to make all the other women in the Teyrnir jealous of you, making me happy with your laughs, a romantic dinner followed by dessert and dancing?" he asked rather suavely leaning into her as his dark blue eyes met her emerald ones, "what else could you require?"

The redhead laughed planting her hands on either side of his face holding him close, "depends if we can start where we left off a while ago," she whispered.

Seeing the desire in his eyes she walked off making sure to sway her hips ever so seductively. _Look at her go. Those legs, that smile, her eyes; I could get lost in that forest. How beautifully green they were. Everything about her it just...and...I think I may be the luckiest man in the world. _

Standing a little too long in the spot after Jade had disappeared from sight Bax yawned then barked for his master's attention.

"Hmm? What?" Aiden finally asked looking at the pure blood Mabari wagging what little of a tail he had wanting to play, "Sorry buddy I've got to go and see Nan. Ready for round two?"

* * *

A happy bark confirmed their destination, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted to risk an all-out war between his hound and Nan. Frankly he wasn't sure which one would win, _Bax has strength on her, but sometimes this old boy can be a little wimp when it comes to her scolding. I think everyone can, even me._ Knocking lightly at the kitchen door Aiden could hear Nan on the other side ready to take heads off.

"Old bat, am I!?" Nan questioned in a shout making Aiden laugh when he stepped in with Bax hiding behind him in fear of the old cook.

Calming down the woman who'd help raise the, hopefully soon to be engaged, Lord glared at him; that's all it took. His mouth closed shut, stood at attention, and all laughing ceased, "Laughing at me still aye?"

Aiden tilted his head to the side a faint smile crossing his features, "It never hurts to laugh Nan, you should do it more often: I don't think your frown has turned upside down in years."

"That's because you made your nanny old before her time," she teased with little hint of it in her tone, "but I suppose you've come to ask about your dinner?" she asked turning from him walking over to the nearest table.

Following suit his feet moved in step with hers, "Yes Nan, and thank you so much for doing it." his voice was filled with genuine gratitude rather than the sarcastic one he usually had for his old caretaker.

"Just don't go messing it up," Nan warned, "I worked hard on this and I have done as you asked." Coming to a stop near the farthest counter in the medium sized kitchen the top was lined with foods ready for a romantic date. Sourdough bread, slowly roasted roast beef, cooked carrots and cauliflower, and to top it all off for dessert chocolate covered strawberries. A meal fit for a king, or a romantic set up, but it was perfect.

A whimper from a low head hung Bax snapped the Lord back to present. Before he could reach for a slice of raw roast from the other table Nan grabbed his wrist then proceeded to chide his dog, "Oh, no you don't," her eyes darting between the two, "you've gotten all you're getting from me today. Now go on; be off with you," she shooed waving her hands for them to leave, "I'll have it sent to your room before the night is done."

Having been the equivalent of shoved out the door by Nan he called back over his shoulder, "Thanks Nan!" there was no reply. Looking down at Bax he smiled pulling a sliver of raw beef from the sleeve of his shirt tossing it to the hound who gobbled it up gluttonously.

"Now what do you say we go and find my brother?"


	7. Goodbye Brother

Goodbye Brother

The corridors were relatively quiet and free of people since the day had dwindled down into the early afternoon. Hues of pink, orange, and blue painted the sky letting Aiden know the time on his way to send Fergus off.

"Ah, hello there darling." his mother stopped him, " I take it that by the sight of that troublesome hound of yours that there's no longer any trouble in the Larder?"

"Yes the problem is solved, but it was not I who solved it. It was Bax. There were rats in the larder you see and so he killed them. Thanks to him we won't starve tonight." Aiden smirked at the way his mother looked at him disapprovingly.

"And which of the clothes I picked out for you will you be wearing tonight?"

The Cousland boy's face dropped, _How to explain this without getting chided, hurt, or disowned for the rest of my life?_ Confident in his persuasive charms Aiden took a breath, "Mother, was father dressed like that when he proposed to you?" he asked sidestepping her question.

"Well no, but-"

"You see mother," putting a palm over his heart and a comforting one on her shoulder he met her silver eyes, "you put so much effort into finding the right outfit for me, but it would you blame me if I don't want to ruin any of them? They look like they cost a fortune."

Breaking eye contact the Teyrna sighed, "I suppose not, but I had hoped..."

"I understand mother, but if you'll now excuse me I must see Fergus off," he gently said moving past her but not before giving her a smile.

* * *

Fergus's door was wide open when Aiden arrived. He could hear Fergus and his wife talking about the war. It was obvious she worried for him, what wife wouldn't worry about her husband? Anything can happen in battle after all. _ And when I'm with Jade it's going to be me worrying._ Sighing he rubbed his brow giving the two more time to talk before having to deliver the news. There was silence, his cue to enter a regretful face taking over seeing Oriana being strong though he could see the tears wanting to fall.

"Excuse me," he announced himself softly, "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Arl Howe's men aren't here yet and father wants you to go ahead of them Fergus."

Grimacing at having to leave earlier than planned Fergus looked at his family, "So be it, but I'd swear his men must be marching backwards if they're not here yet. Oh well, I best be going then." before Fergus could make it out the door their father and mother entered his room.

"You didn't think you'd be able to leave without saying goodbye now did you boy?" Fergus responded no with a shake of his head.

"You could have delivered your message yourself father," realizing what his father had done Aiden couldn't help but make light of it.

"And miss seeing my boys in the same room at once? I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

A twinge of regret came over Aiden. _It is true what father says. We don't spend much time together anymore because we all have different duties now that we've grown up. I've seen the way he looks at us sometimes: wondering if he did his best to impart his wisdom. I have only seen twenty-three years to his fifty-five and he has imparted more than enough wisdom onto us. I do though feel that he is too hard on himself, so I will not begrudge him to wish that we see more of each other. The war though has changed everything; Fergus and he will be in the battles, and anything could happen._

"I understand father," he sighed solemnly.

Turning to Fergus he saw the worry in his eyes. He'd been away from his son and wife many times, but nothing like this. This was the first time he'd be away longer than before, and though the war seems to be already won something just doesn't feel right about all of it.

"My heart is disquiet husband," Oriana voiced her concerns with a slight tremble.

"I'll be back love. Then when I return it will be wenches and ales," he chuckled, "for the men of course." he slapped his brothers shoulder with a smile to which Aiden halfhearted a return smile.

"Fergus!" the Antivan woman shouted in shock, "you would say this in front of your mother?"

"What's a wench?" his quiet nephew piped, "is that the thing you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

All the men laughed at his question, "No, Oren. A wench is a woman in a tavern that serves ale, or drinks a lot of it." the Teyrn informed.

"Bryce," his wife exclaimed, "it's like living with a pack of small boys."

Fergus grinned laughing taking a step to embrace his mother, "I'll miss you too mother dear," he said before turning to Aiden, "You'll take care of them won't you?"

"Fergus, we have been at each other's throats, laughed, drank, and have been through so much. You are my brother, and it is by this bond that you need not even ask that question of me. No harm shall come to our family while you're away. This I promise you." the confident and honest words comforted his brother who stuck his arm out nodding his head in thanks and respect before pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you brother," Fergus whispered in his ear giving way to his fears, "and be here when I get back, and good luck tonight," composing himself as he finished his goodbyes.

Fergus walked out the door. Leaving to fight, leaving to defend Ferelden, but most of all to defend his family. Aiden didn't know how long he stood there in Fergus's room, but it was long enough to see him and the soldiers leave. A dark thought buried in the recesses of his mind crept forth, if_ you come back. _He didn't know why he thought it, but it felt as if there was something wrong with the whole situation; mainly the lack of Howe's army.


	8. The Proposal

The Proposal

Watching his brother become nothing but a spec on the southern horizon Aiden turned away to get ready for the eve. So far everything was ready and in place; except him. Shuffling through his meager selection of attire he wanted to look nice for the night, but he didn't want to wear any of the outfits his mother gave him; eventually after digging through the wardrobe he decided on a fine ivory colored silk shirt, tight enough for him to be defined but loose enough not to be confined, ebony leather pants that are meant for armor but were nice enough to fit with the shirt, and the matching ebony leather boots. Looking in the mirror he wouldn't say he looked half bad. A woof of approval was all he needed before grabbing his basket of dinner to head off to his trusty steed Ashki

"So you remember the plan?" he asked the blue haired Mabari, "You take the ring and get to the spot we talked about yesterday while I pick up Jade."

* * *

The breeze galloped over the Lord's face as onyx hooves beat the ground running against the starry night, the horses silver mane reflected the moon giving the illusion of it being a star himself, and the crickets chirped a symphonic tune as Aiden rode for Jade's home.

Pulling the reins to stop his friend Aiden dropped down on to the dewy grass outside of his love's home; a single candle lighting the downstairs window but not a silhouette to be seen. _Did she fall asleep? I wouldn't blame her if she did, but…_ The young Cousland wondered as he approached the side of her house. No light was seen in her room. _Maybe I should just knock? No. I have a better idea._

Silently walking over to the vines that climbed up the side of her house like those in the story books of knights coming to rescue their fair princess the rogue tugged to make sure it would support his weight. Scaling the wall he climbed into her window as the moons light fell three feet ahead of him. Stepping down the wooden floor creaked under his footfall; the lord tensed listening for any sound. Hearing nothing he dropped down now more careful of his movements. Crouched in the woman's home he fully stood when the moon glinted off the steel sword pressed against his throat.

"Breath and you die," Jade warned pressing the tip of her blade in further, "who are you?"

_Why doesn't she recognize me?_ he wondered; then it dawned on him, _Shit, shit, shit. I'm encased in shadow with the moon to my back. Fuck it all. Alright, granted, not the best plan I've ever come up with. Next time I should just knock on the door._

"I asked you a question," she spoke confidently through scarred lips.

_Was she frightened?_ Silence ensued.

"Speak!" the yell crossed trembling lips.

"Jade, you know it's not nice to threaten your lord don't you?" Aiden mused using a finger to move the blade away from his neck.

"Aiden?" she whispered in shock the sword clanging to the floor as he turned his face somewhat to the moonlight.

"Surprise?" he grinned with shrugged arms.

"I could have killed you!" she exclaimed slapping him on the chest.

"But you didn't," he whispered reassuringly stopping her arms pulling her in for a kiss which she melted into.

Running her hands through his hair Jade remembered where they left off. Pulling him in closer she stepped toward the bed pushing him down before she crawled on top her lips finding his. Grinding against his waist they moaned in unison as his hands rested on her hips both wanting this, but as much as he wanted it he had a mission to complete first.

Breaking off the kiss he breathed for air, "Jade."

"Mmhmm," was replied as her lips moved down his jawline.

"Jade," he rasped grabbing her by the shoulders. Looking into her eyes he wanted to lose himself. To bask in their beauty as he had done so many times before, but there would be time for that later, "We still have a date to go on." he reminded.

"You said we could pick up where we left off," she whispered leaning down into his ear.

Though her hot breath against his skin begged him to stay he wouldn't allow it, "I never said it would be the first thing we did," he chuckled sitting up and taking her with him, "besides I went through a lot of trouble planning this."

"Oh fine," she gave in, "but it's now going to have to be double where we left off." she politely requested rising from the bed.

"I can manage," Aiden winked though it was barely noticeable in the darkness.

* * *

The whole ride to the cliff overlooking the bay was hard; Jade relaxed into his chest and all Aiden wanted to do was stop the horse and do as she had suggested in her room, but to his credit he didn't give in to any such temptation. Trotting to a stop Aiden spotted the table, chairs, and candles were still in place from when he had placed them earlier that morning. _Bax just better be here and not asleep,_ the young man hoped.

Dismounting Ashki Aiden helped Jade down next and had her wait by the horse. Taking few strides to the table the candles alighted bringing the whole setting into view. A small table sat on the meadow grass accompanied by two chairs, a single lily sat in a slim vase in the center, and it all overlooked the best view he could find.

Eyes wide in shock and admiration Jade beamed at the man standing in front of the table, "So, what do you think?" he asked with shrugged shoulders.

"It's beautiful."

"Forgive the cliché, but not as beautiful as you," he replied with sincerity and a smile coming to grab Jade by her hand.

Jade's soft hand held his own as their calloused fingers intertwined; Aiden pulled her to the chair overlooking the bay. Releasing her hand like the gentleman he was he pulled out the chair pushing it in slightly as she sat down. Heading back over to Ashki the warrior rogue pulled a basket from atop the back of the horse which contained all their food. Lucky Nan came up with a way to keep it all warm with insulated containers, _I'll have to remember to thank Nan for that,_ Aiden told himself as he brought it over to the table.

Setting out plates and various dishes Jade reached to help him but Aiden waved her hand away stating, "This is all for you, so don't even think about raising a finger." Finished setting up the plates he served up the main course; roast beef, sourdough bread, and cooked vegetables. He kept the servings light to keep room for dessert. Taking his own spot across from her he smiled in her direction wanting her to take the first bite.

"What? You said I didn't have to raise a finger," she played with a smile.

Speaking utterly deadpanned he replied, "I did didn't I? I guess you'll just have to be creative." he laughed at her as Jade smiled knowing his humor has varying ranges before he picked up his own fork and fed her a piece of roast.

* * *

The rest of dinner and dessert passed with conversation, laughs, and tears from the laughter. It was all turning out to be so perfect, but there was only one more thing needed for it to truly be so. Taking a deep breath he stood from the table stepped towards Jade holding his palm out in gesture. Placing her hand in his he pulled Jade from her seat his other hand reaching for hers. With both hands in his he looked deep into her eyes.

_Maker they're so green and even more beautiful at night than in day. _his breath hitched as his heart pounded inside of his chest, _Calm down man. This is only one of the biggest moments of your life. You can do this._

Clearing his throat he never broke eye contact, "Jade," he spoke warmly, lightly tightening his grip on her, "for three years you…" she looked at him with so much love, but he couldn't form the words to ask her.

Letting go of her hands he turned away trying to find some way to make his feelings known. How much he loves her, how much he wants her, and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Sighing he spun grabbing her about the waist, pulled her in close then started to softly dance as he sung.

"When marimba rhythms start to play/ Dance with me, make me sway/ Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore/ Hold me close, sway me more," he sung twirling them about the field of grass reveling in her laughter as they danced.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze/ Bend with me, sway with ease/ When we dance you have a way with me/ Stay with me, sway with me," he continued to sing dipping her as the moonlight played off her pale skin making it hard for him to concentrate. Bringing her backup to a standing position they danced more as he finished the song never letting her move away more than a few inches from his body as he twirled, dipped, and swung her about laughing whenever they fumbled of she stepped on his foot.

As all the sound around them died out; with the exception of the waves hitting the bay and low hum of crickets Aiden whistled for Bax. Jade looked at him with question, but the sound of paws hitting the slippery grass drew her attention. Proudly walking over to his master and friend Bax stepped with grace a little box visible between his teeth.

Sitting to attention Bax dropped the box into Aiden's outstretched hand, and before she could even fathom what was going on her Aiden was down on one knee before her holding a little black box.

Looking into her eyes so many emotions played in them; shock, wonder, confusion, and excitement, "I guess what I'm trying to say is: Jade you are the only one I can see myself with and I never want to be without you," sighing to steady his pounding heart he opened the box, "Jade Gilmore would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The word yes had barely escaped Jade's pink lips as she flung herself on him embracing him in a hug planting kisses all over his face. Rested on his back Aiden smiled and laughed as his arms wound around her.

* * *

Discarded clothes were strewn about the wet grass as the two made love. The only thing Jade was wearing was her engagement ring that scintillated in the moonlight as the two lovers lay intertwined leaving an impression in the dewy field.

"So…" Aiden began not really knowing why he spoke.

"So," Jade sighed contently laying her head on his chest rising with every breath he took.

The newly engaged man laughed. Everything had turned out perfect. The food, the dancing, the proposal; it all went so smoothly for once. _And here I was worried something bad was going to happen._ Relaxing into the warmth of Jade he let his eyes close and sleep take hold.


	9. Up in Smoke

Up in Smoke

Thunderous metallic clanging of armored boots roused the naked couple from their slumber. _What in the Makers name is making all that racket? _Aiden demanded to know pulling his pants towards him. Rising from the ground the Lord saw an army marching for Highever Castle. Dressing in his pants he moved closer to get a better view. The heraldry of Amaranthine was clearly defined on the soldier's shields as they marched forth determined and unyielding.

_Howe._ Aiden cursed turning away from the cliffs edge, "Jade get dressed we need to go," he informed hurriedly putting his boots back on and tossing Jade her own clothes and boots.

Worriedly she questioned, "What is it?"

"Howe's army wasn't delayed. They were held back and are marching for the castle. We have to go," he huffed with disdain pulling Ashki over and alerting Bax to run ahead.

"How can you be sure?"

Pulling the horse over to her Aiden pulled Jade up on the back, "Because he would have told my father to expect them at night." Spurring the horse Ashki took off at a neck breaking speed towards the castle.

* * *

Pulling Ashki to a halt Aiden was repelled to find smoke rising from the castles walls and interior. Quickly dismounting the horse both Aiden and Jade made for one of the side entrances that wasn't being used by Howe's army. Inside the burning building the Lord turned to his fiancé, "Jade we need to get to my family and get them out of here along with anyone else we can find."

"Then I'll go rally what's left of the guard," she stated; pushing past him she was stopped as his hand grabbed her wrist.

"I can't let you do that Jade," his voice full of fear and concern.

"I have to Aiden, if one of us doesn't then no one's getting out of here alive," she wisely pointed out.

"Fine," he begrudgingly relented, "we'll meet in the main hall. By the time we have everyone we'll need to use the servant's entrance in the larder to escape," he informed before letting her go, "but please be careful. I finally have you, and I...I wouldn't be able to stand it if I lost you." After she nodded in acceptance they took their separate ways. Her to rally the troops, and he to save his family.

* * *

The corridors leading to his quarters and that of his families were rather sparse, _good maybe his troops had not reached them yet,_ Aiden silently hoped approaching the hall that housed their chambers, but screams told him otherwise. Charging in he witnessed Dairon fall trying to protect his mother, but was no match for the seasoned soldier who dispatched the lady next. Sneaking up behind the man Aiden eliminated him snapping his neck then taking his sword. Looking at the bodies of the Lady and Minor Lord Aiden regretted his earlier actions towards the boy. _I'm sorry for how I behaved Darion. I doubted your courage and your skill when I should not have. Though it does you no good now, but may you find peace in whatever it is you believed in._

Distinct sounds of barking and scratching came from his room. Rushing to his door he pushed it open; Bax sprang out headed for the door across from his. The hound began to whimper and bark at Fergus' door.

"What is it boy?" Aiden questioned approaching the door that housed his brother's wife and child.

Bax continued to scratch at the door hefting himself up on hind quarters he pounced against it; wanting it to be opened. Buckling under the Mabari's weight the door gave way to reveal one of Howe's self-appointed Knight's standing over the bodies of Oriana and Oren, his sword dripping with blood, tiny droplets cascading down into pools of congealing blood around the bodies.

A hellish yell roared from Aiden's mouth as he lunged at their killer. The Knight barely had time to defend himself as the crazed man attacked him and dog nipped at his shins. Assaulting the heavily armored man relentlessly Aiden knocked the sword from his hand into the air catching it by the hilt starting anew with ever growing murderous rage.

Sweeping, flurrying, reposting, and using any strike that would injure the man Aiden endlessly hacked away at the bleeding man; his final crippling blow sending the knight to his knees.

"I surrender! I surrender!" the armored knight capitulated.

"They surrendered I presume and yet you still butchered them," he spat fury ripping at every word, "so tell me why I should spare you," Aiden's eyes lacked any hint of mercy he would have shown at any other time. Looking down on the killer he raised a blade to his neck.

"Please! I was only following orders," the man sobbed, "I have a family!"

"So did they," the words came out faintly as Aiden lobbed the man's head off nary a twinge of regret instilling itself in the lord. Looking back to the woman and child on the floor his blurred eyes depicted two hands reaching for each other. Putting a fist over his mouth the young man stifled a sob before dropping to his knees.

_I'm so sorry Fergus. I'm so sorry. I should have been here! I should have…_ his thoughts trailed off as a gasp lingered in the air behind him. Turning to face whomever it was Aiden was elated and sorry to see his mother in that moment.

"Mother," Aiden jumped up catching her before she collapsed on the blood pooled floor.

"I...I…" she sobbed at the sight of her grandchild and his mother both slain without mercy, "who would do such a thing?"

Holding her in an embrace Aiden tightened his hold on her as the unwanted answer fell from him, "_HOWE"_

Trying to push away from her son's embrace the Teyrna sobbed more as he held her close tears descending from her eyes until they were replaced with hostility towards the one that did this. Assuring her son that she could hold out she gazed upon the dead bodies one last time, "If we are to strike Howe down it will be with this blade," she seethed presenting the family blade to Aiden whom accepted it with a nod.

"Then let us see justice done," he added ready to find Howe and gut the rat faced pig.

Stepping out into the once free corridors the stench of burning bodies filled the air while cries of pain echoed through the halls. Aiden looked at his crumbling home and it only enraged him more.

_My father invited him as a guest of our house and this is how we are repaid? With blood and death!? Even those who have are innocent are being slaughtered. This is no work of man, but of a monster. _

As they continued to make their way past the first hall Aidan's mother stopped him, "Wait, where are you going?" she demanded

"To kill Howe of course. Where else would I go?"

She understood his pain, her only grandchild had been killed along with his mother, and her husband was missing. "You would throw your life away for vengeance? I know I wanted to strike him down but now is not the time."

"YES! What else is there? What else matters now? Our family lies dead in its own halls. There is nothing left but vengeance now and I intend to claim it." his eyes were filled with such rage and hatred.

"Then survive, and visit vengeance upon him."

* * *

Submitting to his mother's will Bax, Eleanor, and Aiden made it to the main hall in one piece; physically, but mentally they were all spent. Stepping over the dead bodies of those they'd come to know so well was something none could ever forget. The scenes would be etched into their minds for years to come and haunt them every waking minute.

Inside Jade was beside her dying father who to his persistence, or stubbornness, was still fighting by her side fending off Howe's men. Seeing her unharmed brought him a happiness he could not describe, but now was not the time for that. They were evenly matched with a mage on Howe's end, but it wouldn't matter much. Flinging himself into the fray the Lord skewered, decapitated, and dismembered many of the traitor's cannon fodder, not stopping until the last one fell.

Breathing heavily he looked to Jade who was crouching over her dead father; tears welling in her eyes as she held his hands. Taking stance by her side Aiden dropped down kneeling before them both with a heavy heart. _It seems we've all lost people today, and yet there is more likely worse to come._

"Jade," he spoke, "we have to go."

"Yes you do. I saw Duncan he said the Teyrn's in the larder waiting for you, though he is gravely injured." his love replied solemnly.

"Jade you're coming with us," he commanded pulling himself to his feet and her as well.

Taking his hand in hers she turned it over placing the ring that once adorned her finger into his palm. Realization hit him; protests forming in his mind, "Jade, please no," he begged as his sea blue eyes brimmed with pain and loss already afflicted.

"It is my duty to first protect you, and secondly to love you," she breathed in a whisper closing Aiden's fingers around it.

"Jade."

"I said go," her controlled demanding voice cracked with a sob.

Knowing that no excuse he came up with would be good enough for the woman he loved to abandon her post he pulled Jade to him molding his lips to hers one last time. Hot tears not from him fell on his stubbled cheek as her arms embraced him wishing the world would vanish around them. Pulling apart both sets of eyes held love, pain, and regret.

Letting him go Jade gave him one last command, "Let me go," she whispered, "when you leave let me, us, go."

"Do not ask that of me, Jade." he countered hurt more by the fact that she told him to rather than the words themselves.

Her voice pleaded, "Please, for me."

"Jade…" _I can't promise something like this. It's…no I won't._ "I promise," he lied with a sigh.

Moving away from the other Jade drew her blade and shield standing ready to fight whatever comes through the weakening door. Glancing back over his shoulder Aiden met her eyes one last time then turned away leading his mother and Bax to his father, but at the expense of the woman he loved.


	10. Conscripted

Conscripted

The halls were darker than they used to be; even with the flames of fires burning bright Aiden felt the heat but saw no light. He'd left the woman he loved to fall; fall for him and his family.

"Quickly, we must make haste to the larder," Eleanor directed readying her bow for any forces they may come across.

"Then let us go," Aiden grumbled unsheathing his own blades as anger stole him away.

Heading farther into the hall they came upon their own men fighting with Howe's. Just the mere sight of them made the lord sick with rage and grief. Looking to Bax he gave one order as he pointed to the men of Amaranthine, "Kill."

Running alongside Bax at his order the Teyrna unleashed her own flurried attacks with her bow sinking three arrows into one man's chest. Bax pounced and tore the face from one while Aiden took his time with the other; savoring every cut and gash he could draw on the man until he dropped dead from loss of blood. The sight perturbed his mother in many ways; Aiden by nature was kind and good hearted but any mercy he may have shown had been ripped from him that night.

"Darling," the Teyrna approached concerned for her boy, "are you alright?"

Turning to her Aiden's blood covered face spoke all that needed to be said as sea blue eyes grew darker with the passing storm, "I'm fine mother." Going back to the task at hand he left the bodies where they lay and made for the larder.

* * *

There were many to be killed on their way to the larder and hacking away at various men with shields and swords that allied themselves with the traitorous man Howe was gave the young Cousland some comfort and solace knowing that he would be ridding the world of men with no honor, and be inflicting the same pain as they had upon him.

Entering the kitchen Aiden's eyes grazed over the forms of Nan and the two servants working for her, _Howe will die. Even if I have to kill his entire army, Howe will feel my wrath upon him._ Walking with purpose Aiden and what was left of his family entered the larder.

"There you both are. I was worried Howe had gotten to you….." Laying in a pool of his own blood the Teyrn was growing weaker by the second. Aiden looked upon his father adding to his grief and hatred. Never before had he seen his father look so weak.

Rushing to her husband's side Eleanor kneeled beside him; a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Bryce we must leave. We must find you healing magic," she insisted with a small cry.

His mother's attempt was admirable, but his father's wounds were too severe; no matter what they did he wouldn't survive the night. Taking place by his mother Aiden took her other hand and once again delivered the horrid news he was becoming too accustomed to, "He won't make it mother."

"Don't say that," she berated him.

Looking at her with so much love for the strength his wife had the Teyrn cupped her cheek, "He…is right love."

The Teyrna's eyes flooded with tears "No…no, no!" the cries turned to sob's not wanting to believe her husband. She'd already lost enough that night. As his mother sobbed a blood stained Duncan entered the premises; a look of sorrow and grief broke his stoic expression.

Walking over to the family of four surrounding the Teyrn he kneeled as all the rest and looked on them with sad eyes that could cut through bone, "I am sorry my Ladyship, but both your husband and son are correct."

Glancing at Duncan she found renewed hope, "You are Duncan yes, the Grey Warden? Can you do something about Howe?"

Answering for the Warden Aiden took it upon himself, "Mother he is not allowed. Wardens are neutral when it comes to political affairs, and even if he wished to it is not why he was here."

Knowing he didn't have much time left Bryce beseeched Duncan, "Duncan, you have no obligation to me, but please take my wife and son to safety."

"I will however I came here looking for a recruit. What's happening here pales into comparison of the threat the world now faces. I will take your wife and son to safety, and once safe your son will join the Wardens." Bryce looked from his wife to his son.

"So long as Howe comes to justice." The Teyrn's face was full of regret at having to give up his son's freedom to save them, but even if it were a chance he'd have done it all over again.

Shocked, enraged, and hurt by what his father had just agreed to Aiden protested, "What!?" he seethed, "you would have me sit and watch Howe rule this Teyrnir while a war rages in the south? To put aside the deaths of all those that we swore to protect? I cannot and will not join a cause that keeps me from my duty father, and what if Fergus perishes in the battles? Our line ends here." the young Lord was no longer by his father's side, but rather pacing the room in which they lingered.

Aiden beheld his father with hate, understanding, and guilt. His words were filed with scorn not meant for him, but they still held truth. He would not give up when his father had.

"Then I hereby conscript you into the Grey Wardens," Duncan added standing to face the lord, "it did not need to be this way."

"Then you will take me fighting or dead," he countered sizing the man up for a fight, "and I hold nothing back."

"Bryce, are you sure?" Eleanor asked wanting to confirm her husband's choice before her son and the Warden tore each other apart.

Bryce set his eyes in hers but his words were meant for their son, "Our son will not die of Howe's treachery, he will live and make his mark upon the world," as the last words fell from his mouth wooden doors burst open its sound echoing in the halls, "Now go pup, and save us all." his father ordered turning to meet his gaze.

Grabbing the young man by the collar, while he was distracted, Duncan pulled him to the servant's entrance, but stopped once he noticed the Teyrna did not follow, "My Ladyship, we must go."

Eleanor had already lost so much, and she would only slow them down. Her decision was final, "Darling, go with Duncan," standing she set an arrow in her bow.

"Eleanor," Bryce begged.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Aiden demanded pulling away from Duncan's grip.

Focused on the wooden door she never looked back, "Your place is with the Grey Wardens now, and mine is at your father's side; in life and the beyond."

Aiden charged ready to force his mother to leave with them, but once again Duncan's forceful grip tugged him back, "What are you doing? Let me go," he seethed struggling against the stronger of the two. Giving into the Wardens grip Aiden lulled Duncan into a sense of order then broke away punching the older man square in the face.

Staggering back from the unexpected hit Duncan held his bleeding nose, but didn't blame the boy for it. He of all people could understand the loss Aiden was going through however this was neither the time nor place to fight one another. Grasping Aiden from behind Duncan settled the lord's neck in the crook of his elbow dragging Aiden out through the door as he kicked and punched anything he came into contact with.

* * *

As Duncan dragged the fighting lord through the dark servant's entrance the light where he left his family behind was growing faint as if it were death himself pushing Aiden back into the land of the living. _I left._ He berated himself. _No I didn't leave. Jade pushed me away. Father gave me up. Mother abandoned me. Duncan pulled me out. All I have left now is Bax and Fergus, but I won't even have my brother after he finds out I've failed him. Failed to keep his family safe._

Too drained to even attempt at running from the Warden he decided he'd like to walk, "You can let me go now."

Reluctantly complying with Aiden's request Duncan let him go, but had him take the lead should he wish to turn back and attempt a fatal rescue. The man shuffled with sagging shoulders, head hung, and an aura of pain overpowered with anger.

Halfway from the exit Eleanor's ear piercing wails rung through the hall shattering the muffled silence; Aiden's head shot up in defense, but knew he could not go back. Clenching a fist he turned away from the sounds letting them all fade back into silence. Stepping foot outside the Lord looked up to the overcast night then down to Bax, "We will have vengeance," he promised malice boiling into his voice.

The gruff voice of the Warden behind him called out, "Come Aiden we must be off."


	11. Morality

Morality

Outside the castle walls smoke plumed in the night sky as fire danced on banners, wood, and men alike; and unless they were planning on walking all the way to Ostagar it would take double the time on foot than if they had horses. Both men knew this.

Turning to his new 'handler' as Aiden had decided to call the man he spoke, "Alright Duncan I can get us the horses," he stopped, "that is if you trust me." he deadpanned.

Duncan sighed, _we're not going to get anywhere like this._ "I'm sorry about your family, but there was nothing I could have done."

Aiden spun on the man, "Bullshit!" he shouted in a whisper throwing an accusing finger in the Wardens direction, "you could have taken Jade as your recruit: you did intend to after all recruit her did you not?" he harshly demanded to know; the pain of her loss digging deeper.

_Ah, so the Teyrn did not tell him, and now it would seem it falls to me._ The Warden Commander composed himself in a forthcoming manner, "You were always my first choice, but your father would not allow it."

"So he denies it to give it up later," the ex-lord scoffed. "Fine," he dismissed the answer, "but we need to get some horse's, I don't feel like waiting around for Howe's men to find us, follow me."

Skirting around the castle Aiden, Duncan, and Bax silently crept along the wall coming to its end before coming to the main gate. Discreetly peering over Aiden saw the stables just ahead, and a few of Howe's personal guards standing by. _Oh, how Howe's going to love this._

Whispering Aiden informed the two others of the layout, "Alright the stables are just around this corner, but they're being guarded by two of Howe's personal guards," his tone was rather chipper but laced with hate, "on my signal we go, and if anymore soldiers show up well we'll just dispatch them."

A nod from Duncan confirmed the plan as the three charged from around the corner weapons already drawn. Alerted by their presence the guards readied themselves for a fight. As Duncan and Bax worked on one Aiden worked on the other not wanting to damage the armor the man had been wearing; intending to take it himself. Parrying and countering the guard's attacks the man was on his knees in no time.

"And here I thought your rat faced bastard only wanted the best," he fumed, "now take off your armor." he demanded at sword point.

"W-wha?" the guard questioned though in no position to ask.

Promising another lie Aiden spoke plainly, "You heard me, and if you do I might let you live."

Relinquishing the armor for his life was too good a deal to pass up, so standing he complied. Removing his helmet, cuirass, gauntlets, greaves, and boots he laid them out for the man who threatened his life.

"Good," Aiden smiled, "now I need you to give a message to Howe for me," he fauxed politeness in a sickly sweet voice.

"A-anything! What do you want me to tell him?"

"Oh, you don't need to be alive to tell him," grabbing the man by his throat he turned the naked guard around so his blade was pressed against the man's neck, "this is strangely really fun." he laughed.

When Duncan had last seen his recruit he had the guard at sword point demanding to take his armor, and considering Aiden was just in a pants and boots he didn't mind, so he left them to ready the horses. Upon returning however the sight was something he didn't approve of. Moving towards his recruit Duncan tried to grab his arm away, but was stopped by Bax who put himself in front of his master and friend.

"Release him immediately Aiden!" he bellowed in a demanding voice shoving a finger downward to indicate right now.

Looking at Duncan with dark malicious eyes he could understand where the Warden was coming from; the man had surrendered, given up his armor, and even agreed to give Howe a little message. However Duncan did not understand his motivations.

"You don't get it Duncan I have nothing left to lose," he spoke with a raspy voice, "I've already lost my family, my name, and now my life is forfeit for a group I once considered to be great. All I have left is vengeance," the blade pressed further into the guard's neck.

"Would your family want this from you?" Duncan tried talking him down, "Think about what they would say if they were right here beside you."

Aiden froze. Duncan was right. Aiden's pocket felt heavy; the pocket that held her ring. A reminder of how happy everyone was for them to be together, even before he proposed. It represented so much now; A weight he had to carry, a promised lie that he'd move on, an anchor to the ones he loved the most, and the last thing he had of her. _They would not want this. They wouldn't want me to do this, but they're dead and I'm here._ His grip tightened around the scarred man's neck; letting his blade glide over the man's neck bubbles of blood gurgled from the man's mouth as his warm blood sleeved Aiden's arm letting the fresh corpse fall to the hay covered floor.

"This!? This is not what they would have wanted Aiden, he'd surrendered," Duncan looked at the young man disgusted by his actions, "In war morality is contraband, but if you lose it we are no better than the Darkspawn."

"Morality can be chosen at any time. I chose this fate for this man for his lack of morality in helping butcher my family. I may have killed him in cold blood, but I will not kill an innocent if that's what you are suggesting. This man was not innocent. Any man that works for Howe will taste my family's blade, and in their blood I will relish every moment of it."

"As long as no harm comes to those we meet I will have no qualm with you doing as you see fit, but sometimes men that follow leaders are just as blind as the few who cannot see their true colors. But come we must be off." Duncan wisely said.

Nodding in understanding Aiden clothed himself in the armor he'd confiscated from the guard. It was a fine set made of Red Steel with minimal damage; a scratch here and there, but nothing major enough to hinder it as useless. Finished donning the armor Aiden strode over to the wall behind him grabbing two cloaks tossing one to Duncan before mounting his steed Ashki. Riding out of the stable's the two men and war hound found a back road away from the castle as to avoid Howe's men.


	12. Journey to Ostagar

Journey to Ostagar

Riding into the tree lined path they rode in silence never looking back. Dwelling on what had happened Aiden remembered his last thought before being torn away from Jade in the field, '_And here I was worried something bad was going to happen'. _He scoffed at his naivety with a chuckle thinking how funny it was to be in that place at that moment seeing Howe's men attack. _I guess it just goes to show that nobody can be trusted not even a friend sometimes. Maybe had I been there things would have gone differently, and maybe I'd be dead as well._ Sighing outwardly the recruit focused on ahead not wanting to think on past events that were all too current.

"Is something the matter?"

"No Duncan. Just thinking."

"Hhmm, I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"It's just had I been there maybe I could have done something sooner." he blurted out not really meaning to, but after the night he had he felt Duncan was one of the only people he could trust. He continued with his rant, "Gotten more people out. Saved...my family."

"And maybe you would have been dead with them, or things may have turned out as they have now. We will never know," Duncan's firm tone spoke truth's Aiden had told himself.

"I know that, but still." reminded of the way he treated the man since they escaped he felt guilty for what he'd said and done to the man, "Duncan, I am sorry for all that I've said and done to you. It was wrong of me."

"It is alright. You were in a state of mind that was not yourself."

"Thank you Duncan...for understanding," the recruit politely commented astonished by the Wardens acceptance of the apology.

Thunder ripped at the sky, lightning struck from the heavens, and rain cried tears upon the land. It had been only ten hours at the most since they'd fled the burning castle. Thankful for Aiden having grabbed the riding cloaks both men pulled up their hoods; slightly keeping the cold water from their bodies and face.

_Great, I might have lived through the destruction of my home, only now to die of hypothermia. What a few hours it has been, _Aiden thought with a laugh and shake of his head.

"Aiden!" the Commander roared over the pouring rain, "stay close there's not much visible through this weather."

"Gee, really?" he quipped sarcastically, "how long did it take for you to figure that out?" To Aiden's amazement Duncan let out a hearty laugh at his sarcasm.

"How is your hound?"

Bax had been running alongside Ashki for the past several hours. Though he didn't look to be winded his friend knew otherwise; Mabari are close quarter combat hounds, fiercely loyal to their masters, but were not intended for long trek runs.

"He needs a rest. Maybe the next clearing with a canopy of trees overhead we could do for a rest. I'm sure the horses would also appreciate it as well, and I'm starving."

"As am I. Very well we'll stop soon; hopefully the rain will slacken or cease entirely."

It was Aiden's turn to laugh, "With the last few day's I've had I could care less if the rain stopped. Then again it would be easier to hunt without all the rain."

* * *

Leaning against the back of a tree trunk Aiden leisurely closed his eyes with Bax laying across his lap he felt more at ease since stopping. It hadn't been that long after they'd spoken of taking a break that they came to a well-covered spot just off the road and tied the horses to a nearby tree with patches of green for them to graze.

The trip had been interesting, and though they should continue on to Ostagar Duncan had agreed that they could stay until nightfall which pleased both him and his hound, however there was a sad lack of game to be had, so they'd have to wait on the food.

Shifting his back against the tree and stroking the soaking Mabari's back his eyes shifted to Duncan who was stoking the fire he'd built to keep them warm and dry their cloaks. For as hard a man as he looked Duncan did have a sense of humor, was very skilled with a blade, but there was also something about him that made Aiden feel inadequate in terms of skill and confidence.

"So," he gestured to the silent man with a nod, "how many recruits have you gotten since returning to Ferelden?"

"We have at least two dozen maybe three, but with the Darkspawn threat we are severely outnumbered even with all of the King's forces and those he commands."

Aiden snorted rather amused, "No shit. Just thirty-six Grey Wardens against an army of Darkspawn that can taint anything they come in contact with? If I ever heard about a war with actual suicidal odds this would be the topper."

Duncan bristled with agitation looking at the boy, "I mean no offence Duncan," he clarified, "it's just that I find it rather peculiar if this is a Blight as you say why not send for more Wardens?"

"The nearest Wardens are in Orlais and the General has been very vocal that they do not cross into our borders."

"_Right._" Aiden chuckled with a shake of his head. _Of course the great Loghain Mac Tir wouldn't want any Orlesian's in Ferelden. Perish the thought if we rolled out the welcoming committee and accepted there help. Stubborn old fool, but I can't say I blame him after last night. It might not be the exact same thing, but it's parallel._

The afternoon passed with the occasional question concerning the King, his forces in Ostagar, and chances of winning. Duncan had been forthcoming with the first two topics but evaded the last with skilled ease, but Aiden could tell by the other man's body language that he believed not all was as it should be.

"We can tarry no longer. We must go," Duncan informed rising from the ground and grabbing the cloaks from the rocks near the burnt out fire.

"Very well Duncan," Aiden agreed. Rising from the ground he walked over to the spot Bax was occupying; the hound was rolled on his back snoring and pawing at the air, "Bax buddy, c'mon it's time to wake up."

A small whine passed the dogs snout, but he rolled over and shook the sleep from his eyes. The two held eye contact for a while and Aiden could see how Bax too had wished it to all be a dream. Another whine escaped him.

"Yeah I know buddy," Aiden sighed patting the old boy on his side before mounting the horse Duncan brought over, "just let us know when you need a break okay Bax? I don't want to lose you too." Bax barked happily in reply and the spurred horses jetted off.

The night held a cool wind as the three trailed through the winding road covered in a thicket of trees and bushes on either side. It was a night unlike any other the ones only seen or felt after a great loss when hope seemed to answer with nothing and yet life still carried on. All was silent as hooves beat into the mudded ground, crickets chirped a mournful tune, and stars cried as the clouds blanketed them away. Succumbing to the soothing sounds, somber night, and exhaustion Aiden's eyes closed as they galloped on.

* * *

The light rays of sun peeking through the trees and abrupt stopping of Ashki roused the Warden recruit from his slumber. With an open mouthed yawn and stretch of his arms Aiden wondered why they'd stopped. Gazing around he noticed Duncan was overlooking a small farm being raided by bandits.

"Aren't we going to do something?"

"What do you suggest? If we attack they will surely be killed." Duncan suggested though he wanted to see what the boy would do.

"And if we do nothing they will still be killed!" Aiden countered gripping his reigns tighter watching the scene unfold.

There were at least ten bandits in total, and easy kill for the three of them if they could charge, but it is never as simple as that. So far he could spot two people on their knees and a man already slain by the thieves, and the family would be next.

"I have an idea." Aiden looked to Bax then to Duncan and smiled, "Duncan do you trust me?" he asked with glibness and a spark in his eyes.

Aiden rolled down the hill, weaponless. Popping up drunkenly he walked over to the farmhouse. Arms swinging, legs fumbling to stand their ground, and his voice slurred a drunken song. While walking over he was studying the guard rotation, _Two outside, and eight inside. I like our odds._

"Oi," Aiden shouted at one of the bandits that was staring at him dumbly, "Little Prick, is that you?" Aiden pointed to the bandit watching the hostages.

The bandit pointed to himself in question, "Ssss-surely you remember me? That- that….one great night. Remember?"

The attention of the other bandit was now on Aiden and the one guarding the last of the family; smirks gracing his features as images of his companion rolling around with another man made him want to howl with laughter. Aiden came closer to the man swinging an arm over the bandits shoulder and soberly whispered in his ear.

"Smile like what I'm saying is a good thing or my friend's arrow will take your balls off," Aiden laughed merrily shaking the bandit who was smiling with him.

"How dare you!" Aiden shouted pushing the bandit back and smacking the bandit across the face, "You two timing wench!"

"Oi,"the other bandit stepped in, "I don't care if you're rutting but we've got some work to do 'ere if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do mind," Aiden grizzled pulling a blade from the bandit he was talking with as an arrow shot into the man's daddy bags, "ooh that got to hurt," Aiden commented with a cringe.

Running the two bandits through with the blunt blade Aiden made sure to kill them behind the family so they didn't see any more of the bloodshed than they already had. Not far in the distance eight hooves and four paws kicked up dust along the road as Duncan rode in with Bax tossing the young man his well-made blade. Cutting the family free he told them to wait outside as Duncan and he went to finish off the rest in the house leaving Bax to guard should any slip by.

The bandits fell quickly, but the blood stained the furnishings, walls, and floor. There was no way around it, but it was no longer suitable for living in. Sheathing their blades the blood covered men returned to the family and set them free.

"Thank you kind sirs, I don't…" the older woman trailed off looking at her husband then back to them, "I have no way to repay you, and we had very little-"

Aiden stopped her with a raised hand, "There is no need for payment. We did this because we wanted to, but I'm afraid your home is in no condition to live in."

"We'll be alright. Think we might head to Redcliffe. I have a sister there. Thank you again." she added before taking her boy and walking off.

* * *

The rest of the day's journey went quietly, and Aiden was happy to have helped that family escape the bandits. He couldn't have stood by and watch the atrocity any more than he could watch the tourneys in Highever that he wasn't allowed to participate in.

They were getting closer to their destination, maybe a day's ride from now, but it all still seemed too surreal. In the beginning of their travels south Aiden had thought about his family then pushed it away. The thoughts had kindly been kept at bay with the little distractions of resting, and saving the family, but now once again in silence his thoughts and guilt plagued him.

Feeling the weight of the ring in his pocket Aiden pulled it out once again studying its craftsmanship. It sparkled less than it first had when he beheld it in all its beauty, the engraving lingered like a branded reminder of his failure, and the words she parted with added salt to the invisible wound on his heart.

_She'd said yes. She'd said yes, and then she said no. That to protect me and my family was first and to love me was secondary. Did she not realize she was my family too?_ Sighing he cut a string that tied his cloak together looping the ring in it then tied it around his neck, _it will make do for now, but I should really find a chain soon._

The rings weight would be a reminder; in times of doubt, distress, weakness, and hate that he still had a piece if just a small piece of his past aside from the blade that now called for the traitor's blood.

* * *

Another day and night had passed in muffled silence as Aiden dwelled on past memories and Duncan respected the man's privacy. The occasional 'yes' of 'no' slipping from his recruit's mouth when asked questions or responding to Bax for any length of time.

"Aiden we are coming upon a village, Lothering, not far from Ostagar. I have been here many times. The locals are a considerate bunch and I think it would be best to get some rest and food while we're here. We shall continue our journey from there."

"As you say Duncan."

Lothering was a small village much like some of the ones Aiden payed little attention to back home, but it was rather quaint in terms of peacefulness and order. The only real thing of any note to the recruit was the immense windmill a little outside of the town. Coming to the tavern the two men dismounted their steeds tying them to a nearby post.

The tavern smelled of piss, ale, and vomit. However it was full with patrons ready to throw their sovereigns away to get plastered and hope that the war so close to home would soon end, Chantry sisters promised salvation for the wicked, and minstrels sing songs of glory and adventure.

Aiden approached the bar weaving between patrons and drunken fools with slurring speech, "Aye, what can I get for ya?" the bartender asked wiping a tankard down with a questionably clean cloth.

"An ale and two bowls of stew," seeing Duncan approach from behind Aiden changed his order, "Make that two ale's and three stews please."

Receiving his order he pulled a few silvers from a pouch that hung at his belt paying the keep for services rendered. Picking up two bowls of stew and an ale the agile rogue gracefully stepped to a vacant table without even spilling a drop. Sitting down he placed the two bowls on the table as Bax occupied the seat across from his; both began to eat ravenously. Finished with their meal the warrior decided to relax a bit and take in the word around town.

"So, did you hear about Highever? Apparently someone killed the entire family. Some people say it was Arl Howe, but others claim he tried to stop it." one patron said to another.

_Ah, and my luck continues. _Aiden mused annoyed whilst taking a swig from his tankard.

"Hmph. I don't believe it. Howe wouldn't do a thing like that." Aiden quickly regretted his decision to listen in on others, and ignored it this time. _They are so lucky I'm able to control myself._ Sadly they did not have the same restraint as he.

"Yeah, well I heard it was their youngest who did 'em in. No mercy in his eyes or anything. He wanted his father's title, and so to do that he had to kill 'em." that touched a nerve in Aiden, and it stung.

"It was Howe that killed the Cousland's." the patrons turned in his direction.

"What, and 'ow do you know this? You run away from the fight?"

_I did not run. I tried to go back, but in the end it was futile._ Enraged by their words his hands flinched towards the dagger holstered at his side. Faster than the last taunt flew from his mouth a dagger was at his throat. Aiden's head bowed covered in shadow from the blazing fire, all the mockers could see was his mouth. None dared gulp.

"I know this because I was there, yes. I did not run, but nor did I stand my ground. I came here to tell the King of the atrocity that has occurred. So do not speak to me of desertion and cowardice." Aiden now looking at them met their eyes. He could see fear in them, and a want to live, so he sheathed his daggers. _These are not Howe's men, and they're lucky they're not._

The patron obviously drunk off his ass wouldn't let it go, "So you say yo-you're not a… a coward? Then...then why… sheath your weapons?" the words came out slurred.

"Because you are unarmed and drunk. Now go and leave me in peace." Aiden turned to go back to sit at his table.

The patron grabbed him by the shoulder turned him around and swung away. Aiden was too quick dodging the incoming punch. The drunk ended up hitting someone else; the tavern erupted in chaos. The patrons came at Aiden, Duncan, Bax, and anyone they could get their hands on not knowing who really started the fight. They obviously didn't care.

The warrior was pushed into the bar chest first as a foot connected with his back, "Fuck!" he exclaimed turning around to face his attacker. He was a small man in farmer's clothes, but had one hell of a kick to him. A blood drenched hand came flying at the warrior rogue, but was carelessly dodged as he grabbed a tankard off the bar slamming it over the patrons head, but he didn't go down. _What the fuck…?_ Aiden thought to himself, _How is this guy not going down?_

Instead the man grabbed the astonished warrior rogue by the shoulders and began punching him repeatedly until Aiden snapped out of his astonishment and began fighting back. Scooping the small man up Aiden forced him on the bar grabbing him by the shirt and slid the man down the bar toppling drinks, dishes, and money on the floor. Throwing him off the bar Aiden rested his hands on his knees laughing at what a day it's turning out to be.

Having caught his breath the recruit saw a staff coming down on him, _Oh shit_, rolling away he jumped up ready to fight whoever he was, but was happily surprised to see that he was a she and that she hadn't been aiming for him at all. Apparently while he'd been catching his breath a patron had gotten behind him and was about to bash his head in with a blunt wooden bat.

"Hope you didn't mind the help," the woman quipped.

He couldn't help but smile at her sarcasm, "Not a problem, but maybe we should get back to the fight?"

"Let's dance." the mystery girl played readying her intricately carved staff as the two stood back to back.

The brawl lasted twenty minutes or so with only four left standing: Aiden, Bax, Duncan, and the mysterious woman.

"Sorry about this." the woman looked in Aiden's direction, "My names Hawke, Serana Hawke." Hawke was beautifully tan, had long auburn hair kept in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, and was at least seven years older than Aiden. Hawk was no simple woman; that all was true by her appearance, but by the looks of her staff Hawke was an apostate. It didn't matter to Aiden though, any help was welcome. _Plus she's rather cute. _

"Thank you Hawke. So tell me, how does a ravishing woman like you go unnoticed by the Chantry, hmm?"

"Oh, let me tell you it's not easy, but it's also entertaining to watch as they constantly look for any signs: let me tell you." Hawke smiled at the three warriors.

"Eh Hem," Duncan coughed, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you Hawke. I wish you safe travels in this time of war." Duncan gestured to Aiden and Bax to follow him out the door.

"Next time would you please try and refrain from causing a brawl." Duncan chastised the boy.

Aiden's mouth fell agape, "It wasn't even my fault!" he argued flinging his arms out as the approached their horses.

"And yet none of it happened until you drew your daggers."

"I sheathed them, Duncan!" Aiden pointed out, "It was they who threw the first punch. Had they been one of Howe's men I would have slaughtered them, yes. Is that the answer you want? You want me to admit I had to fight to keep my dagger from slicing open his throat as they accused me of killing my family?"

Mounting his horse with ease Duncan looked at Aiden with sadness, "No that is not what I want, but it is what you need. You needed to hear yourself, Aiden. I fear you are traveling a darker path than any should, tread carefully." spurring his horse Duncan rode ahead leaving Aiden and Bax to catch up. Four hours later the three had reached their destination, Ostagar in all its time worn glory.


	13. Ostagar

The shadows cast by the statutes of old sent a shiver down Aiden's spine. It wasn't that they scared him, but that a feeling of defeat came over him as though the battle was already lost. Duncan dismounted his horse and Aiden followed closely with Bax. He paid his feelings no mind though, and continued to the entrance of camp.

"Ho there Duncan." the King called out.

Duncan bowed to the King "Your majesty I was not….'"

The king interjected placing a hand upon Duncan's shoulder, "Expecting a royal welcome? And this is your new recruit? It is a pleasure to meet you. You are Bryce's youngest yes? Your brother arrived with the troops yesterday, and now we await your father's arrival."

A wave of pain replaced by anger shrouded Aiden's face, "He is... not coming your majesty. He's dead."

"Dead? How can this be, do you know Duncan" shock registered in the king's eyes and voice.

_You would ask Duncan? Am I not the one you should ask? I was there and I'm standing right here and you want the answer from Duncan? _Aiden looked to his new mentor, but would not allow the man to speak for him.

"Arl Howe massacred my family. He attacked while _our_ troops were away, barely making it out in time. I would have stayed and died by their side had Duncan not conscripted me and pulled me away kicking and fighting him every step of the way." his voice was filled with fury as every word left his mouth, and all the King could do was stare in utter shock.

Intimidated by Aiden's words and presence Calain composed himself, "I'm sorry for your loss. You have my word: once we are finished here we will bring Howe to justice. Until then you'll have to settle for the Darkspawn. Now if you'll excuse me I must go before Loghain sends out a searching party."

Aiden stifled a laugh. _Give Howe a proper trail? That is not justice. That would be too merciful for the monster, _"Were it up to me your majesty you wouldn't get the chance to give Howe a proper trail, but seeing as how I'm stuck here I will help the Wardens in any way I can." Visibly gulping at the words the younger man of two years spoke the king walked away.

Standing at the bridge Duncan looked to Aiden, "That was no way to talk to the king Aiden. He is Ferelden's ruler and is the reason the Wardens are here in the first place. You will respect him."

"Respect is earned not given freely because you wear a crown. Besides I hear it's the queen and her father that truly rule this land; no surprise there." he chortled.

Duncan glared at his recruit, "You may not like it, but you will do what is asked of you."

Aiden matched his glare, "And if I do not stand by a king wanting to pay at war?"

"You will be labeled a deserter. Much worse that Howe if I'm to understand correctly."

Aiden steeled his jaw, "Very well Duncan I shall hold in my contempt for our boy king."

Glad Aiden saw reason Duncan addressed him one last time, "There are a few things I must take care of before we can proceed, until then feel free to wander the camp, and Bax can join me. When you're ready find Alistair, another Warden, and then come find me." He gave a nod to Duncan as he watched them walk off.

* * *

Aiden spoke to the watchful guard at the end of the bridge, "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Lord Cousland's tent?" It felt weird for him to say that. Usually it was always brother, or Fergus, but never before Lord Cousland: that was until now.

The guard looked the boy over. His armor was of quality work and blades were even finer, but even a boy in fine armor and weapons surely has no need to find such a lord, "And who might you be to ask of this Lord, hmm boy?" The guard said it with a sneer and mocking tone.

Not playing this man's obvious game Aiden just replied, "I'm Aiden Cousland, brother to Fergus Cousland, now Teyrn of Highever." the guards jaw dropped.

"I meant no offence m'lord. I just thought by the looks of your armor that you were no one but a mere soldier. Please forgive me."

"I'll let it pass this time, but please do try to remember that looks can be deceiving."

"Yes m'lord" the guard bowed in thanks, "The Teyrn's tent is in a ways just past the mages camp. Shouldn't be hard to miss."

Aiden said nothing as he passed the man and made his way into the camp. Once he found where the mages were camping he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. _Um, yeah shouldn't be hard to miss huh? The guard failed to mention which side of the mages camp he was referring to. Left or right? Which way to go._

* * *

The old sage watched taking a break from her potions as she rested in the shade of a tree. It had been a long few days since her departure from the Circle Tower and little rest had been afforded since she'd arrived; helping to heal the wounded, making potions for the battles done so far, and awaiting the arrival of an old friend. Wynne sighed with contentment for the moment when a soldier ran past then stopped dead in his tracks.

The soldier's armor had the coat of Amaranthine on the shoulder plate, only discernible in the sun, but his face resembled that of his father and brother. _Curious that he wears the armor of Rendon Howe's personal guard. And I wonder who he's looking for?_ As the youngest Cousland searched in all directions Wynne couldn't help but notice that he may have been a bit lost.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" she called out.

Aiden turned to her in confusion, "I'm sorry. Was I in your way? If I was, I humbly apologize. It's just that the guard at the entrance failed to mention which side of the mages camp my brother is on."

She looked at him as though only a mother could, with a smile and knowledge of a child being lost. "Do not fret dear boy, I can help with that," she was now just three feet from him, "Now who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my brother, he's here with Lord Cousland, and I seem to be very lost."

Wynne smiled at the boy, "Not to worry, you weren't too lost. In fact you're closer than you think. Continue forward until you see a ramp on the right, walk up it and then on the left should be where your brother is at."

"Thank you." he started to run in the direction the woman told him of but then stopped and came back. "I forgot my manners earlier. What is your name dear lady?"

"My name is Wynne, and well met." the boy bowed to her as he left once again.

Wynne watched him run off to the encampments with a smile, _Ah he looks so much like his father. I wonder why he didn't divulge his brother's true nature, or his own for that matter._ She had not seen the family in some time, since their youngest was born as of fact. The mage however could tell that he'd become a fine young man, but something sinister darkened his aura and was somewhat cold. _Maybe I'm imagining things,_ she relented returning to making potions for the battle to come.

* * *

She was right. Aiden had found his brother's tent not to long after coming up the ramp and turning left. Fergus wasn't there though: Dekka, a servant from his house, told him that his brother was on patrol with some of his men, and wouldn't be back until after the battle. Aiden was happy at that, for he didn't want to explain the circumstance that'd forced him here.

Lifting the flap on his brother's tent he crossed the threshold. It didn't feel right being in there, not after what happened. Aiden looked around at the sparsely furnished tent; a cot was set up in the right corner, a foot locker at the end, a chest in the left corner, and a table big enough for one was all there was. Looking closer at the chest he realized it was the one his brother coveted beyond all other items he owned. It was basic in its craftsmanship, but the lock was top tier; something Aiden would love to have practice with. _What's in the chest I wonder? Fergus usually doesn't bring this thing with him, why now? And more importantly what's in it?_

Curious as to why his brother brought along his personal chest Aiden was intrigued by its presence. Slipping over to the object he knelt down to study the lock. _It seems simple enough to pick, but should I? Maybe there's something personal that he doesn't want anyone to see in there and that's why he brought it. _The curious rogue reasoned with himself. _But maybe there's something else important on the inside?_

Debating on whether or not to open the chest Aiden found some wire scraps and fiddled with the lock; a slight click announcing it's open. Opening the lid Aiden's curious mind became even more so when he found it empty. _An empty chest? My brother brought along an empty chest?_ Groaning at his find Aiden hauled himself up, but noticed that the bottom of the chest came up higher than it should. _What have we here?_ Inspecting the bottom he came to find it was a false plate covering what was most important. Pulling the covering back Aiden found what his brother had been hiding.

* * *

This day had started out great for the new Warden. He woke up, ate breakfast, and even had time to slip away for a walk earlier. That's when things started to go downhill. Whilst on his walk he ran into the Revered Mother. _Of all the people it had to be, it had to be her._

"I'm sorry sir mage, but the revered mother request your presence."

"What her grace wants is no concern of mine." the Mage retorted in mock tone.

Alistair clarified, "I was only asked to deliver the message." His answer was returned with a stone glare that made him worry. _Please do not turn me into a toad. Plleeasssee._ The man silently begged.

Scoffing the mage left with a wave of a hand in the air, "Few," Alistair sighed in relief, but was filled with uncertainty upon seeing a man grinning from ear to ear leaning against the marble pillar.

He was at least five inches taller than himself which would put him at six foot evenly, he was also rather tan for someone in Ferelden who's weather was usually harsh and cold, and had this confidence and presence about him that made Alistair a little jealous. The man watched the mage leave before coming to the senior Grey Warden still smiling.

"Please tell me you're no mage," the blonde blurted out in worry, "my track record isn't going so well today."

"Maybe I am," the tall man replied with a shrug, "and maybe I'm not."

_Right. I should probably watch what I say_, "How do I know if you're a mage or not?" Alistair looked Aiden up and down studying him cautiously.

"Let's see: if I were a mage I would have probably turned you into a toad by now yes? And be carrying a staff which I'm not."

"Mmm, alright you have me there." _I rather like this fellow, "_Any way my name is Alistair and that would make you, the new recruit." he stuck out his hand and the other man clasped it with a firm grip, "What you just witnessed was the highlight of the show. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Yes and I'm Aiden. Your show did have flaws though. For one he never turned you into a toad, if that'd happen it'd be the talk of Ferelden for weeks. Sadly we have work to do I expect, or at least that's what Duncan said, so we should probably be going."

The two walked off. "Have you met any of the other recruits by any chance?"

"No, I haven't had time. Watching you cower to that mage took most of it up."

"Well he started it, and besides you chose to watch us fight, but you should probably meet them. Common this way."

* * *

The two stopped behind a man chatting a blonde woman up, but she didn't bite. Undoubtedly upset by something he said she slapped him across the face and walked off. Aiden couldn't help but laugh.

"Ay! What are you laughing at?" the man turned around, "Ah, Alistair, so you saw that did you?"

"Yes, and let me tell you it was priceless," Alistair jesting at his comrades failure. "This is Aiden, another recruit that will be taking The Joining with you."

"Well I guess I should introduce myself then, I'm Daveth. I look forward to anything that comes our way." Aiden saw right through him, Daveth was a thief, and by the looks of it not too good of one, but he would be welcome on the field no matter what.

Thieves make good rogues and in this battle they will be sorely needed he was sure. _Hmm let's see a true test of your abilities then Daveth. _Aiden walked over and put out his hand, Daveth returned the gesture and shook it all while Aiden, smiling, took his coin purse right off him. _Needs to more aware of his surroundings that much is certain. I can't however assess his combat ability until I see him fight however. Oh well, I'm patient enough to wait._

Releasing the man's hand Aiden was curious about his recruitment, "So Daveth how'd you end up here of all places?"

The thief beamed in delight, "It's rather funny really. I was from around here once y'see and the day I was able to outrun my pa I never looked back. Found myself in Denerim and had quite the catch there; that is until I stole Duncan's purse right off 'im."

Aiden was amused and laughed, "Wait you're telling me you were able to get Duncan's purse off of him? _Nice_"

Daveth beamed even more with the compliment fist bumping the newcomer standing with Alistair, "Anyways I ran but that old codger can run and eventually caught up to me. The guard was with 'em too, and I had a bounty on my head, but Duncan conscripted me in the nick of time. Said my skills would be useful, and I was in no position to complain really: they string you up if you got a high enough bounty." he mused at the happy remembrance of his time, "I walked out the Denerim gates giving them the finger."

"Alright that was good. Way too good. I like you Daveth."

"Same to you. If you don't mind me askin' but 'owd you get recruited?"

"Yes how did you come to join our order?" Alistair too inquired.

All the fun Aiden had been having melted away; smiles replaced with stone walls and far away eyes, "I'd uh, rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

Seeing the look on the Warden recruit's face both Daveth and Alistair accepted his silence, "Well I should be going now. I'm sure Duncan has something for me to do." Nodding to Alistair and Aiden the thief stole away into the afternoon.

* * *

"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written."

"Ah, great you've led us to the Chantry at Ostagar, nice view now let's get out of here," Aiden quipped making to turn around.

Alistair caught him by the arm, "Ser Jory's here, so just wait."

Crossing his arms Aiden leaned back putting more weight on his back leg as he hummed away the words the Chantry sisters spoke. If there was a list of the top ten things he hated the Chantry would be number two right under Howe at number one.

With the Chantry sister having finished blessing all those that stood around a balding man greeted them, "Hello I'm Ser Jory."

"Hello, my name is Aiden, I'm the new recruit." the man was taken back a bit. _Strange._

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Isn't it exciting to be joining the Wardens. I grew up listening to their tales and hoping one day to join their ranks."

"You're not too smart are you?"

"It was hard impressing Duncan. When I was recruited I had to leave my wife who's with child to be here. It's one of the greatest things a soldier can come to do."

It was official Aiden preferred the thief to this warrior. He even mentioned that he left his wife, who's with child to be here. A silence overcame the group.

"Yes, well I think we best be getting back to Duncan now that we've all met." Alistair chimed in.

"I'll catch up with you. I've got to go and see the quartermaster about something." Aiden informed.

"Very well, but please come soon."

* * *

Going in the opposite direction of Jory and Alistair Aiden was stopped by a man in a cage, "Hey you."

Intrigued he went over to the man, "So let me guess they got you for something you didn't commit?"

"Desertion, but I wasn't really deserting."

"Uh huh, and what exactly were you doing?"

"Those mage's have things and I saw one put down a key to a chest, so I took it. One night I abandoned my post to go and poke around in it, but was caught and arrested for desertion."

"I see, but why do you need me?"

"That guard over there has some food, and was wondering if you could get it for me."

Looking at the caged man Aiden felt sympathy for him, "Alright, but if you still have the key it's mine. Got it."

"Yes. Thank you," the deserter thanked profusely.

"Excuse me," Aiden called to the guard, "So I spoke with this prisoner her," he gestured to the cage.

"And?"

"Look he's probably gonna get a hanging, but he shouldn't have to suffer so why not give him some food."

"All I got is mine."

"I know, but what would Andraste do?" Gah those words felt bitter leaving his mouth, but it just might work.

"Fine, but if he's belching I'm telling them it was you," the guard warned handing over his food.

Having handed over the food and retrieved the key to a mages goodie box Aiden went to see the quartermaster. Once there he looked at the man's selection of chains settling on the strongest one he had placing Jade's ring on it then around his neck.

* * *

Duncan and the others were waiting for him when he arrived. "There is one more task before you can join the Wardens," Duncan informed them and continued on, "You will be traveling into the wilds where you will retrieve three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each of you."

"Okay and what's the second task?" Aiden asked knowing that Duncan was about to say something else.

"There was once a warden base not to far into the forest, there you should find a cache and inside some documents pertaining to some agreements that the Wardens made some time ago."

_Sounded easy enough, but then again many things that seemed easy turned into shit._

"Alright, finally some action. It's about time." Aiden said pleased with the thought of letting off some steam.

"Agreed. Let us meet these spawn head on," Daveth was the only one that agreed with Aiden, and he was okay with that. They approached the gate leading to the wilds, knowing that they would not return until their task was complete.


	14. The Wilds

She watched from afar, curious to see how they react to the dangers that lie ahead. Only one was a Warden, of that she were certain, and the others just mere men. _Recruits, or scouts? Why would they be out here if the Darkspawn loomed elsewhere? _They began to follow the one they called Aiden, or at least that's what she heard while transforming into a giant spider, following them. _Strange how he takes the lead when he is unaware of the dangers that lurk in the shadows of the wilds. _

With her mind observing the men, mainly Aiden, a branch snapped under her. Aiden faced her, as though he could see her through the overgrown vines and bushes and into her eye, but he eventually turned back around and continued on his way with the three men. _That was close, too close. I must be more careful. _She breathed a sigh of relief, _Aiden is more aware than he seems to be. _

She continued to follow the party of four careful not to step out of place again, or else he may surely wonder what watches them. They soon encountered a man wounded and in bad shape. She half expected Aiden to walk right past him, but he stopped and helped the poor fool, who was dead already and just didn't know it.

After helping the man to his feet and sending him on his way the balding man began to speak in a panic, "What good are we against the Darkspawn if they can overcome a whole patrol of seasoned men?"

_Hmm he will surely be killed if he keeps that up, _she thought but continued to listen, "I'm no coward but.."

"You sound like one to me," Aiden interjected, "Now listen if you can't handle this then they've already won and you don't belong here, so grow a set or run home. Either way, we have a mission to complete, and besides if we run into any Darkspawn Alistair here will sense them beforehand. Got it!?" Aiden took point once again leaving them to follow.

_Well now. He will help a fallen man near death, but will accuse a fellow warrior of being cowardly? Is he scared and just projecting it onto someone else, or is he really not afraid? I do not understand this man. _Moving on through the swamps they encountered a field of darkspawn and quickly took them down. From what she saw however, it was mostly Aiden that did most of the killing. His strikes were precise and quick. It seemed as though he jumped from one to the next like they were links in a chain. She studied him closer now. His techniques were unlike any she'd seen. He had the strenght of a warrior, but agility of a rogue.

* * *

"That's three for me! What've you got?" Aiden howled as he rushed the spawn.

"Who said we were keeping score?" Jory shouted over the clashing of shields and swords.

_Mmm. Jory's no fun. _Aiden thought to himself but that didn't stop him from asking the others, "Ten! What about you Daveth?" _hopefully he knows the game._

"At least three….Alistair?" Daveth shouted with a smile on his face.

"Four, and trailing our fearless leader by six" finally getting into the game of it, Alistair was having fun.

**Sliching…..thud.** The head of the last Darkspawn lay on the ground. "And twenty! Are there any more?" the four searched the area seeing no signs of life but themselves, "No? Pity."

"You are a skilled fighter m'lord." Aiden bowed his head in thanks, and then Daveth and Jory went about collecting the vials of blood they needed. Aiden chose not to gather from this group of dead Genlock's and Hurlock's that littered the ground. This had been too easy for him and felt that the blood he wanted would be from a much stronger challenge, anything to prove to himself that he could stand against Howe when the time came. As he stood around waiting for them to collect their vials there was a rustling in the trees as birds flew away, and Aiden couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Once the other two had collected their vials of blood further into the wild they tread.

Alistair put up his hand "Stop" he whispered. "There's Darkspawn up ahead, and one of them's an Emissary."

"What's an Emissary?" Jory asked with a hint of fear.

"A Darkspawn mage, that's what." Alistair hissed

"Alright I'll scout ahead and see if I can get a good shot at him. Daveth I'm going to need your bow and an arrow from your quiver please." Daveth handed over the things Aiden requested, and left leaving Alistair, Daveth, and Jory to await his return.

Not knowing how far he was from the Emissary, and its back up Aiden climbed the nearest tree to get a view of his surroundings, and hopefully be able to kill the Darkspawn mage from his perch. It wasn't the easiest tree to climb but he made it to a point where he could see over into the next clearing. On the bridge it stood, with a staff in hand, ready to kill anything it made sight of. He was too far up and away to get a good shot so he looked for something closer to his target. He scanned the area. _Hmmm. No, to skinny. No too small. To tall, Makers breath would it kill someone to plant some normal trees maybe? _

"Ugh, this is useless." he muttered. Then as soon as the last word left his mouth a bird, darker than shadows, flew from the branch on which Aiden was perched and flew to another tree exactly the kind he needed. _Thank you bird! Okay, did I just thank a bird? I must be losing it._ He dropped down and ran to the tree the bird had picked out for him, he climbed to a point he thought would be perfect to take aim, and it was.

_Okay I'm facing west, about thirty feet up, ten yards away, and the wind is blowing in a Northerly direction. _Aiden drew the bow in hopes his calculation of trajectory was correct. Taking aim he saw nothing but the Emissary, exhaling he let the arrow fly. Whizzing past trees and through gaps between branches it embedded itself in the Emissary right between the eyes. Its body slumped and fell to the brown earth. Clenching his fist in victory he went back to the others.

"It's done, but I expect that there will be more Genlock's and Hurlock's up ahead." he said casually walking towards the men.

"You're right, I can sense them. Let's go" Alistair informed Aiden. They crossed the bridge where the Emissary now laid dead, and Aiden stopped to admire his handiwork.

"Well, remind me to never get on your bad side Aiden," Daveth remarked with a smirk. Aiden took the compliment and decided to see if this man was willing to learn.

"I could teach you if you like. It's not all that hard really." Daveth was about to respond when Aiden threw a knife right past him almost grazing his ear. The group looked at Aiden as if they were about to slice him up.

"What was that for!" he shouted, but Aiden just pointed behind him. Daveth and the others turned back around.

The Hurlock, now coming out from the tree line, was still walking towards them with its blade raised, and just as sure as the others were about to strike, it fell to the ground at Daveth's feet.

* * *

She still perched from the tree at which Aiden had made the impressive shot, and had just witnessed more of his talents as his thrown blade sank into the eye of another. _He can't take credit for the first shot though, I know that. For if it weren't for me he would never have found it: the perfect spot. I wonder if he'd think otherwise if he knew? _She smiled at the thought, but was soon interrupted when the clashing of steel started once again. She flew closer to the fight seeing Darkspawn cut down, and the men still standing.

* * *

"Okay. It shouldn't be much farther to the old Grey Warden outpost," Aiden announced. "It should be just around this here turn and up the hill, or at least it looked that way from the tree." The other three caught their breath and began following him to what was hopefully the Warden cache.

"Aiden, there's more up ahead: be careful" Aiden sighed at the news. _Of course there are. There's always going to be more Darkspawn! What I wouldn't give to fight a rat right about now. Maybe even a cow! At least I could cook it and eat it!_

"Well we've gone through about three dozens of 'em, what's a few more?" Aiden began running around the bend looked up and saw the ugliest thing he'd ever seen, in his life, up to that point. It was an Ogre. Towering at least ten feet tall; its arms and legs were as thick as trees. When the others finally caught up to him he ushered them up the hill. This was his battle, and this was where he would obtain his vial of blood.

* * *

Now under the cover of bushes she watched him again. _He is a fool to go up against such an enemy, alone, surely he knows this? Scores of men twice his size have been taken down by just one. _Aiden and the Ogre faced each other waiting for the other to strike. The Ogre came at him with a head-butt, and charging fast. Aiden dodged and rolled away from his attacker. Drawing his blades he ran towards the beast and plunged them deep into the back of its legs, twisting and turning them hoping to make the Ogre collapse. It only enraged it more, and swung its club like fists at him. Though able to dodge the first two swings the third knocked him back, thirty feet, slamming him into a tree. Aiden's body lay limp and covered with blood. She could not tell whose but she suspected he was dead. That's when she noticed it. Aiden was pushing himself off the ground, willing himself to go on. _Has he no broken bones? By all rights he should be dead, but why is he not?_

* * *

_I don't understand I should be unconscious, or probably dead more likely. _His muscles ached as he found his footing, but everything around him was still hazed and blurry. He reached for his blades realizing they were still in the Ogre who was now charging up the hill. He had no time to plan anything, and so he ran towards the Ogre screaming to get its attention. It looked back at Aiden trying to figure out why the creature he'd slammed against a tree wasn't dead yet. He was close now. Close enough to pull his swords out, but the Ogre grabbed him and began to thrash Aiden around. He hung on to his swords as long as he could with all the thrashing going on. He was sure the Ogre was hurting itself more than Aiden due to the blades still being jammed in its calves. A sword came loose, slicing the back of the ogre's leg all the way up to its knee. Blood spewed in all directions and Aiden let the other blade go. The Ogre now holding his prey at eye level roared at him and Aiden just smiled. With as much strength Aiden could muster at that moment he impaled the ogre's hand causing Aiden to fall.

The ogre fell to its knees from loss of blood: Aiden was finding it hard to stand on the now slick grass, but continued to fight. The ogre lashed out with its other hand, grabbing, reaching, and struggling to reach and kill Aiden. Aiden went behind it and pulled his other sword free. With both now in his hands he Jumped on to the Ogres back and began to climb his way up to its neck. The Ogre thrashing was trying to shake Aiden off but was only wearing itself out. He reached the Ogres neck and plunged his swords into the Ogres carotid arteries, twisting them to do as much damage as possible. The Ogre fell forward dead, and Aiden though covered in blood, stood victorious. Pulling his blades from the Ogre's fresh corpse Aiden collected its blood.

Alistair had just finished off the last Genlock when Aiden arrived. They looked at him like he'd just taken a shower in blood.

"The Ogres dead I take it?" Alistair said gesturing to Aiden's stained armor and skin.

"Yep, I even got my little vial of blood to prove it to!" Aiden said in an amused tone, and then started toward the only thing he could assume was the Wardens cache.

Now crouching in front of the chest he opened it to find nothing, "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you Alistair, but there's nothing in here." he called over his shoulder.

"That's impossible the enchantments should still be working." It sounded to Aiden that Alistair was trying to convince himself more than the others. Aiden tensed up. Someone was there: most likely the one that's been following the whole time, but instead of alerting the others he just waited for it to announce itself to them.

"Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?" She startled all but Aiden, now watching her closely as she came down from the marbled walkway and went past them onto a fallen tree. Aiden stepped towards her and she launched a small lightning bolt in his direction, he raised his hands in apology a wicked half-smile adorning his face.

"Ah ah ah. Answer my question, and don't think of trying to harm me, or you will be sorry." her tone was cold and soft like the first blankets of snow at winter.

Alistair leaned in and spoke to Aiden, "Don't answer her. There could be others around."

_Ah, so the dim witted one is suspicious how delightful! _She smiled to herself. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" she raised her arms in the air as she spoke.

"Yes, swooping is bad"

"Maker! Alistair you're not getting us anywhere," Aiden growled at the man.

Unfazed by Alistair's sarcasm she turned to Aiden. "Tell me you name, and I shall tell you mine." He met her gaze and returned it whereas none of the others would.

"I am Aiden, a pleasure to meet you." he bowed but did not break eye contact with the mysterious woman.

"Now, that is a proper greeting, even here in the wilds. I am Morrigan, and welcome to my wilds."

Alistair scoffed, "And how are these your wild?"

"Because I know them as only one who owns them could. What I'm assuming you seek is no longer here, but I know who has them." She gave no answer, and with all but himself Aiden stepped forth.

"Then who has them, and can you take us there?" His tone was strong and reasonable.

"'Twas my mother, and yes I will take you to her, follow me." She came down of the fallen trunk and passed onto a different trail of which they were to follow.

"Can we really trust her?" Alistair questions as they followed.

"What if she's a Witch?" Daveth and Jory chimed

Aiden smiled and shrugged, "Only one way to find out." and into the vine and tree covered wilds they delved even deeper.

Not a word was spoken by any, and the only noise that seemed to fill this tunnel made by trees was the clanking of Alistair, and Jory's armor. Bored without conversation and curious about this new woman he tapped Morrigan on the shoulder.

* * *

Morrigan heard all of the men following her, well all but one and she needn't have guessed which. It was Aiden for sure, and she didn't care as long as nothing came from it. Startled by a tap on her shoulder she spun around a fireball ready to fly from her hand. Aiden's face was one of surprise and shock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I forget that I don't make a sound when I walk, light feet and all, you know." The fire dissipated with a close of her fist.

"Don't do it again unless you'd like to end up with a melted face. Now leave me be, unless you have something to say about that?"

"Well now that you mention it aren't you even scared of the Darkspawn?"

"'Tis a simple answer to your question: no."

Curious to her lack of an answer Aiden pressed further, "I see, so the mighty Witch of the Wild fears none yes?"

Morrigan scoffed shaking her head, "I fear them as much as I fear the Maker." Aiden guaffed at Morrigan's comment and how she dismissed the Maker.

"'Tis this amusing in some way?" the witch questioned.

"Oh, no but you've truly made my day. It's not everyday someone dismisses the Maker like a cold."

"I see." she commented sternly with agitation as if offended, but Aiden didn't have the time to rebuke any statement as the shadows that once covered them faded away as they stepped back into the light of day.

"Tis not far now, just over this here hill, and please hurry 'twill be dark soon."

* * *

Just as the young witch had said an area devoid of Darkspawn was just over the hill, and was occupied by another woman whose eyes had seen more than years allowed and a timeworn shack.

"Mother, these are Grey Wardens, and..."

"I can see for myself girl. And here we are. Is there a reason you have come this far?"

"Some Witch of the Wilds you seem to be," Daveth jested.

"Don't antagonize 'er or we might be thrown into the stew then." Jory said, being sensible for once.

"Witch of the Wilds what idle fancies. But what is it you believe dear boy" The old woman turned to Aiden.

"I'm not sure what to believe."

"A statement that holds more wisdom than it implies, but come now I'm sure you're looking for these documents. Before you get upset though know that your enchantment wore of years ago, and I've held onto them just in case. Seeing the situation now it's all well that I did, wouldn't you agree?"

Taking the documents from the woman Aiden couldn't help but feel that they had actually been expected, "Thank you for returning them, but we must be off. It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Yes, be off with you," Morrigan agreed crossing her arms and giving them all an icy glare.

"Come now these are your guests. It wouldn't hurt to show them out." Morrigan sighed at her mother but took lead and the others followed. Not Two hours later they had arrived back at the gates.

"This is where I leave you." While Alistair, Daveth, and Jory headed for the gate Aiden lingered.

"Thank you, Morrigan." with no response he left and joined the others.

* * *

**A/N So there were some changes to this chapter. More conversation between Morrigan and Aiden and a few tweaks here and there.**


	15. The Joining

The sun had just begun to set when the stepped foot back inside the encampment. Though hungry and tired they knew it would be better to meet up with Duncan first. A look of amazement mixed with shock came over Duncan's face when he saw Aiden covered in blood.

His voice was bold and caring, "Aiden are you alright? What happened?"

Aiden put his hand up to stop Duncan from worrying, "I'm fine Duncan. The blood isn't all mine. In fact most of it came from the Ogre I killed." He was impressed with himself at his accomplishment. Duncan, however didn't look too amused.

"And you did this on your own?" he further questioned.

"Yes, Duncan, I told the others to go and take care of the other Darkspawn while I handled the Ogre."

"Did you not think the other Darkspawn could wait? I need Grey Wardens, not men with death wishes." Duncan reproached at Aiden, "But seeing that you are still here with us you will learn from your mistakes in due time. For now we must finish the joining. Please meet me in the courtyard where you met Alistair earlier." Duncan walked off as did Jory, Daveth, and Alistair.

"Wuff! Wuff-wuff" Bax danced around happy to see Aiden was unharmed and back.

Aiden scratched him behind the ears "Yeah, boy, it's me."

~~XXX~~

Having some time before needing to join the others Aiden wandered around a bit more with Bax by his side like it was always meant to be. It was strange being away from his friend and not having him to watch his back, but he endured without. Walking past the kennel Aiden overlooked the hounds who seemed to be mostly unharmed; except for one.

A lone Mabari whimpered in pain as an open wound festered black unable to heal. It was hard to witness such a creature in pain, and even worse if nothing could heal it, but he was reminded of something Daveth had told him in the Wilds after fighting some Darkspawn. It was about a flower the kennel master had been looking for that they happened to stumble across.

"Excuse me," Aiden alerted the kennel master walking over to him, "I was told you might be able to help the Mabari with this." he handed over the flower.

Speechless by the Wardens actions the kennel master was dumbfounded, "I'm sorry I have nothing to pay you with-"

"Stop right there," Aiden spoke, "I have a Mabari and the hound in pain surely has an owner that cares for him, so no need for payment: it's the least I could do."

The kennel master walked off with a smile on his face but called over his shoulder, "Thank you. I will put this to use immediately."

Happy with his progress there was one more stop he needed to make before heading to see the joining finally done. Under the cover of night Aiden entered the mages camp; thankfully all or most were sound asleep as he approached the wooden chest he'd obtained the key to.

Kneeling before it he rubbed his hands together like a thief who'd come upon the greatest score of a lifetime. Picking the bronze key out of his pocket he unlocked the chest.

Disappointed by his lack of excitement he turned to Bax, "Hmm. Unlocking a chest with a key just doesn't have the same excitement as picking the lock. Oh, well. Let's see what goodies we have here." Delving into the box Aiden pulled out a mages cap, two lyrium potions, a minor health potion, and a few copper.

"Well at least it's something." Aiden mused with little enthusiasm, "maybe I can sell it to the quartermaster."

~~XXX~~

Leaving five sovereigns richer Aiden was rather happy, but still had to finish what he'd started even if he didn't like it, "I guess I should go and finish this huh?" Aiden and Bax made their way to the courtyard, Duncan had mentioned earlier, and found Jory and Daveth fighting.

"Haven't I proven enough already? Why all these damned tests?"

"Oh, will you shut it? Who cares how many tests there are? If it helps stop the Blight then so be it." They turned in Aiden and Bax's direction as they approached.

"Yeah, Sir Knight. If this helps save your family aren't you willing to risk it?" Daveth backed Aiden on the argument Jory could not possibly win.

The sound of Duncan approaching turned them around. He explained that there was a chance they could die from it, why the Darkspawn blood was needed, but most of all why we were needed.

Aiden had one problem with what was to come. _So, all I have to do is drink it and not die? Sure let me have a jug and gulp it down. I bet had my father known the truth he wouldn't have given me up so easily. _Though not thrilled with the idea of dying by taint and angry at his father still he always made light of situations like these but hoped for the best, for all of them, even Jory.

"Alistair if you would speak the words," Duncan requested as the mage's finished brewing the tainted blood.

Bowing his head as if in prayer Alistair began the initiation, "_Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."_

Daveth was the first to drink of the blood. At first Aiden was sure he was going to make it, but then his body started to convulse and fell to the ground. Daveth's body eventually stopped, and Aiden bowed his head in respect to his fallen comrade. Next was Ser Jory, but he refused after seeing what happened to Daveth.

"No! I have a wife, a child! I can't!" Jory drew his weapon on Duncan as though he were a Darkspawn, but was no match for Duncan as he ran Jory through.

It was Aiden's turn to drink. He looked to Daveth and Jory's bodies on the ground. Taking the chalice into his hands he stared into the cup, seeing his reflection, memories and duties still to be done. Aiden put the cup to his lips and drank deeply. Pain shot to his head as though it were being drilled into by an arrow, and blacking out fell to the floor.

~~XXX~~

It has been a day since the Joining ritual took place and still Aiden had not awaken. Duncan was beginning to think he made the wrong choice, then again it was a choice that had to be made, and he did his best. _ Hmm. Have I risked this boy's life in need of a recruit because he had potential or because i needed one? No he did have potential. I saw it the first time when he spared with ten men all trying to attack him. He was, is, calculating, smart, and even methodical in the way he acted, sometimes. If only he'd wake up. _No, Duncan knew that this bot was going to make it, but wasn't to sure. Alistair came running towards Duncan.

"Duncan! They say he's screaming in his sleep, he'll probably awaken at any moment." They took off towards the Wardens encampment and entered one of the tents.

~~XXX~~

_Visions of massing Darkspawn __tortured __his mind, and the dragon burned him with fires that only his mind could feel._

Aiden awoke to find Alistair and Duncan standing over him while his hound sniffed at him to make sure he was alright. Sitting up from the cot his head spun. Closing his eyes made it stop thankfully, and he was able to get up.

"Are you alright? Had us kinda worried there."

"I'm fine Alistair, but how long have I been out?"

It was Duncan's turn to reply, "About a day. The King has requested your presence at a meeting later this evening. I shall be there as well, though I do not know why he has requested your presence its best that you show up."

"I'll be there Duncan." Duncan then left the tent and made his way to the fire in the middle of the camp. Alistair stayed and looked as though he were going to say something, but left as well.


	16. Am I Big Enough Yet?

Aiden, feeling a slight chill in places where it shouldn't be, looked down and saw he was without his pants. _Hell it's cold! Shit! Shit! Shit! Ahhg where could they be? Are they in here? _He opened the nearest chest, _noope. How wonderful, what about in here? _He searched the tent, for anything that could even resemble pants, but couldn't find anything. Then it hit him, "Bax! Come over here boy." Bax walked over to his master. "Alright, Bax, could you possibly find me a pair of pants please, or at least go get someone who might know where they are?" Bax barked happily and ran off.

"Uhg! Where is he? I'd really like some pants, and maybe a shirt too, but the pants are a must." Aiden paced the width of the tent, willing his dog to return.

Bax finally came back with some decent pants that belonged to a woman, who really wanted them back, "Get back here you stupid dog. Oh I'm going to get you and when I do…" She walked in on Aiden. Shirtless, pants-less, and ripped. The woman chasing after Bax stopped admiring the view before her with a smile.

Taking the pants Bax had procured for him Aiden handed them back to the staring woman, "These must be your pants. I'm Aiden and this is a little hard to explain."

"Yes, yes, you are hard," Aiden looked down seeing how the cold affected him he covered his lower half with a sheet, but not embarrassed in the slightest. He had that effect on girls sometimes.

She took the pants from his hands, but couldn't stop staring, "Well, maybe it wasn't so bad that he took them after all. I'm Jen." She giggled as her eyes dance around his body.

"Eh hem, yes well when I asked Bax to go find me some pants I should have specified which kind." she giggled at his reply.

"Yes well, maybe I can help with your dilemma. You're the new Warden yes? If I remember correctly they took your clothes and armor because they were drenched in blood, gladly not yours I see. If you want I can go get them for you."

"If you would do that for me I'd really be grateful."

"I bet you would," she replied sultrily before exiting the tent only to return moments later, "Here you are, one pair of clean clothes, and polished armor." He took them from her hands.

Seeing his new chainmail he asked, "What happened to my other armor?"

"Oh, apparently there were some really nasty gashes in it, I mean aside from where the body parts go in. If you'd have used you surely would have died. It was a pleasure to….um, meet you and all, but I must be going." She left the tent and Aiden proceeded to check his gear.

It was a cold strong steel. The links of every chain had been oiled, as well as the areas around the knees, arms, fingers, ankles and elbows. The craftsmanship of every piece was molded just so. The cuirass was heavy, but maneuverable, the greaves moved as though nothing were being covered at all, the boots made every step more powerful, the gauntlets allowed for more grip with weapons, and the helmet made him grieve. It was all perfect to him, but something seemed off like he had seen the armor before. It belonged to his father. It was his father's armor. Crafted for him when he stood against the Orlesian's some time ago. Aiden caressed each piece as he put it on: remembering a time when he'd put his father's helmet on to see if he were big enough to ride with his father because he had to leave.

_~~XXX~~_

_His father was the tallest man he'd ever seen. Even taller in his shiny armor that he only wore if he were going away. He didn't like it when his father left. Though only four he knew what could happen out there. He wanted sooo badly to go with his father that he stole the helmet off his father's bead. Once he had it he ran as fast as his legs could go. Thinking no one would notice he went into the great hall. Once inside he put the Helmet on, and fought imaginary dragons, and bad men who wanted to hurt them. Bryce walked in when Aiden was slicing away at the air._

"_Am I big enough yet, daddy?" the Teyrn looked to his son and smiled._

"_Almost my boy. One day you'll have your own, and then we can ride together maybe. In fact I have a surprise for you, just close your eyes and don't peek alright?"_

"_Okay daddy!" Aiden was peeking through the helmet when Bryce scooped him up._

_Bryce laughing, "I thought I said no peeking." Aiden squealed as his father spun him about the room and eventually put him down, "Okay, but this time you really have to close your eyes." and Aiden slipped his hand under the helmet to cover his eyes._

"_What is it daddy? What is it?" Aiden was jumping up and down from excitement._

_Aidan's father took his helmet off his boy and set it down, "Alright, open your eyes." _

_In his father's hands was the biggest Mabari Aiden had ever seen. In all actuality it was the Mabari Aiden had seen just weeks ago when it was smaller. Aiden had not realized it, but the Mabari chose him that day, and even the breeder said he'd never seen any Mabari choose that quickly. His father put the dog on the ground and watched Aiden light up. Overcome with such joy he ran to his father, right past the dog, and into his arms._

"_I love you daddy." Aiden whispered as though it were a secret only the two shared._

"_What are you going to call him, pup?"_

"_Baxter, or Bax for short. What do you think dad?" Aiden turned towards his father wanting to make him proud._

"_I'm sure your Mabari has more of an opinion than I do. Why don't you ask him?" His father patted him towards his new dog._

_Introducing himself, "Hello my name is Aiden. Would it be alright if I called you Bax?" The hound happily barked, yes, in response._

"_I'm sorry pup, but I must be going now okay?" Aiden looked at as though it was goodbye for good._

"_Do you have to go?" Bryce knelt down and faced his son._

"_I know you don't want me to go, and I don't want to, but as a leader for our lands I must protect my people just as I protect you and the rest of our family. Bax is going to do that while I'm away now. So just remember while I'm gone he will be here, but you must also teach him respect and loyalty, if you want that in return, okay?_

"_Okay daddy, but when you come back can I try on the helmet again?"_

"_Of course you can, and who knows maybe you'll be big enough when I get back." Aiden hugged his father one last time and watched him leave. _

This time though, his father really was gone. There's no coming back from death, and the bad men he wanted to fend off were the ones disguised as friends. All he has now is Fergus, Bax, and his Father's armor. He set helmet down as if it were a fragile soul ready to break. _It's surprising really: Fergus isn't- wasn't- much smaller than father, but his armor fits me perfectly. Have I really grown that much?_ Aiden didn't know what to think. He loved his father, but when Bryce gave him over to the Wardens rather than letting him fight it stung. The wound was still fresh and he didn't want to chance bringing forth happier memories of his past lest they only add to his hate, so with Bax at his side, they went to meet the King.


	17. It's All in the Details

**A/N Damn I wish I really didn't have this chapter done right now and not because it sucks, but because today the world lost a legend. Robin Williams was a great actor and comedian, but my all time favorite movie he was in was Dead Poets Society and he/his character speaks of contributing verses to life in that film, and that's why I'm still posting this chapter today. Because this is my verse.**

* * *

"Blasted Cailan! This is not a time for you to play hero on the front lines!" Loghain had been yelling for some time since Aiden had joined their meeting, and had some fair points.

"Enough, Loghain, I've decided I shall stand with the Wardens in this assault and that's final." Cailan actually smiled at Loghain when he finished, but it didn't look like the General was anywhere near Cailan's level of amusement.

Aiden couldn't help but try to make the King see things Loghain's way, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but Loghain is right. You endanger the stability of Ferelden by putting yourself in such danger. Surely if you are slain on the field, civil war will erupt, and if this truly is a blight we need Ferelden united, not divided."

~~XXX~~

Loghain saw how he spoke with wisdom beyond his years. In all he liked this Warden. He had heard of his skills in battle, his way with strategy, and also how he makes sure he's got all the details before hand in case anything goes wrong. He wishes Cailan was more like Aiden. Someone who thinks before acting, or playing at hero.

"Ah, see here, even a Warden agrees with me. What will you say to him Cailan?" Aiden was astonished at how Loghain had listened to him. He had heard much of the infamous General who helped drive out Orlesian Chevaliers alongside Maric, the Kings father.

"I will say the same thing to him as I have said to you. My decision is final. Now about the beacon you mentioned earlier."

Cailan rolled out a sheet of paper that had The Tower of Ishal specs laid out on it. "Yes, my men will light the tower, signaling my men to flank the Darkspawn."

"Yes, I remember now. I will be sending Alistair and the new recruit as well, incase if something goes wrong."

_~~XXX~~_

_What I won't be in the battle? All this way to light a signal? _Aiden was furious and he raged, "You know if it's not such a hard job, may-be Alistair could do it, and I could join you on the field? Because I didn't leave my family to die just to be an errand boy." the ex-Lord growled.

Cailan looked across the table, "No, both of you must do it. Like I said you're there in case if something goes wrong." The King excused himself and went to sit with his men. Not long after Duncan excused himself leaving Loghain and Aiden to themselves.

"You spoke well today. What is your name?"

"Aiden my lord, Aiden Cousland, or at least it used to be. As a Grey Warden I have no use for the name." Aiden was cautious with his words, but also curious to what he could learn from the man with whom he now spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear of your family's death. It is a tragic thing what Howe's done. I see you have not let yourself be affected by it." Loghain was now circling Aiden, studying him as though reading a book.

"That is not entirely untrue my Lord. I have anger and hatred toward this man and all he has, but instead of giving into it I allow it to empower me. Give me what I need to go on and see my family have justice. To do so otherwise would be a weakness."

"Is it true what you think of the King boy?" Aiden dare not speak ill of the king, especially in front of his most trusted General. "It is okay to speak, I asked you a question didn't I"

"Pardon my reluctance General it is just that I was unsure of what would happen if I spoke my thoughts, but seeing now you actually want them, yes. Yes, I do believe he's being foolish. Even a warrior who hasn't seen many battles knows that they are won in the preparation and planning of it all. It was combat one-oh-one for me back home. I just wish he'd have more of a brain is all."

Loghain remained silent after Aiden finished speaking. He was almost sorry for the night that was about to come for Aiden. He however must see to the countries best interests, no matter what it cost. Kings are born, but leaders are forged in battle, and he knew battle.

Loghain eventually excused himself, "Good luck Aiden, and may The Maker watch over you dear boy."

"I would ask him to watch over us all, but I'm not really a believer in gods of any kind."

"Sometimes I see it as you do. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and prepare the men." Aiden nodded in respect to the general as he left.

Now alone with the plans Aiden took time to study them carefully. He became familiar with every door, room, hallway, and open area in the tower. They expected no resistance, but as he knows anything can happen.


	18. The Rallying Cry

Aiden, satisfied that he knew every part of the tower, went back to his tent set up near the Wardens to retrieve his helmet and family blade, grabbing them both he couldn't help but notice the Cousland men and women readying themselves for the coming battle. Guilt flooded his mind, _They don't know what happened. They had families there, and…_ Aiden hadn't really wanted to reveal whom he was too many, but he felt it was something he had to do.

Walking into his brothers camp Aiden ran into Dekka, "Pardon me m'lord, but is it true what's being whispered through camp? About Highever?" Dekkas eyes filled with hope that the rumors were untrue.

Aiden bowed his head in shame. "That is why I am here." he whispered mournfully, "I wish it were not so, but it is. I'm sorry." his voice cracked knowing that his friend had family there. "Please gather who you can from Highever, I need to speak with them." Dekka ran off to gather whom he could and returned with what seemed like an army massed outside his brother's tent.

Aiden overlooked those Dekka had gathered. Over a hundred pairs of eyes fell on him, but he had to tell them. To tell them the truth. They all fell quiet as he emerged from the tent.

"Soldiers, friends, citizens of Highever: I come bearing horrible news. I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors whispered in the ranks of this encampment. Men, and women of Highever I stand here before you today to ask forgiveness. The rumors are true. Howe in the dead of the night attacked us and all those that laid within the castle walls." Aiden looked from each man and woman standing there before him with sorrow in his eyes and then continued, "I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I do. I saw many of our friends, nay; our family fall to keep others from harm. However, many escaped, but many also perished. They include Nan, Aldous, My sister Oriana, and" he didn't dare say more but it needed to be said, "My nephew Oren…" gasps and cries at the news swept among them.

"What of the Teyrna?"

"Slaughtered, just like the rest. She stayed with my father, giving Duncan and I time to escape. A debt I can never repay."

"That bastard! Let us see him dead" a soldier cried from within the ranks

"I agree with you, but there is something bigger here than our petty grievances today. My father begged Duncan with his dying breath to bring me to safety so that I will live, and tell the King of Howe's treachery, and I have. He has promised to help take back our home, and get justice for all those that lay dead within its halls. But tonight do not dwell on this sadness instead use it, when we face those spawn no better than Howe himself, and take as many as you can. For the sooner we win tonight, the faster we can march home and take back what is ours!" The crowd rallied around their deceased Lords youngest son.

A bellowing voice boomed out over all the voices, "Hail those that live! Hail those that have perished! Hail those that fight! Hail those who stand for us when we cannot! Hail Lord Cousland!" it started slow but then it swelled into an orchestra of voices man and elf, woman and man chanting.

Hail those that live!

Hail those that have perished!

Hail those that fight!

Hail those who stand for us when we cannot!

Hail Lord Cousland!

Aiden had not expected what had just occurred. Instead of breaking they rallied. They rallied around him. Bax, chimed in too, howling every time the Hail changed. Even as they marched to join the other men standing with Loghain the Hails had become quieter, but had not stopped for it was still in their hearts as they went to battle. They had something more to fight for now.

"Hail to those that live..." Aiden whispered to himself as he walked off to meet Alistair and Duncan for the coming battle.


	19. Signal, King, & Traitor

**A/N So two chapters in one day? It must be some holiday of some significance. Is it my birthday? No... So it must be Feast Day! And this is the gift portion of the day. I wonder what I should do for the prank? Any ideas?**

* * *

Duncan had given them their orders, and they complied although it seemed to be a menial task. As Aiden, Bax, and Alistair approached the bridge and watched as the Darkspawn emerged from the dark tree line. The archers took aim, and let their arrows fly. The sky burst into flame as fire rained down from the heavens and onto the Darkspawn.

"Release the hounds!" King Cailan shouted, and off they went. Mabari of every size and color ran forth and delivered terror upon their enemies. The two armies charged toward each other now, no one holding back.

With the attack started the three made their way to The Tower of Ishal on the north side of camp. They crossed the bridge dodging flying debris and made it to the tower only to find it had been overrun with Darkspawn. _Of course it has, what else could it be? Cats? Maybe some Mabari hounds too? Nope. Just Darkspawn. _They charged in blades swinging, k-nines gnashing and fireballs exploding on impact.

"Did you make that fireball?" Alistair called.

"No, and it sure wasn't Bax!"

"Then who was it?"

"If I may join you." It was the mage Alistair had been arguing with the day before.

"The more the merrier," Aiden quipped running his families blade through a Hurlock.

With a mage now at their backs they made quick work of all the Darkspawn in their way. Entering the tower of Ishal the room was big and open, a Genlock Emissary stood with other Genlock's ready to fight. The mage ran at them first.

"Wait, it's a trap!" Aiden shouted, but was too late. The mage triggered the trap and a plume of fire rang in all directions. The mage and Alistair were flung back by the blast, and the heat singed their brows. Aiden left them to pick themselves off the ground as he and Bax made their way towards the Emissary. The Emissary launched fire, stone, and lighting at the two, but nothing hit them.

When one spell careened to their left they dodged right and so on. By this time Alistair and the mage once again joined the fray. The hall was easy, open, and round so getting backed into a corner wasn't a problem. They moved into the next room, more Darkspawn came at them from the shadows, and the next room.

"Where are they coming from?" Alistair asked slicing into a Genlock.

"Well, maybe you'd like to ask them? I mean this is all probably a big misunderstanding" Aiden parried the three Hurlock's closing in on him, throwing a smoke bomb down he disappeared and all three fell dead as he appeared behind the Hurlock's. All fell silent as the last Hurlock's crashed to the floor, and no more came after them.

"Is that all of them?" the mage desperate to let his guard down since entering the tower.

"For now, but there's probably more up ahead." The mage grimace at Alistair's answer, but who can blame him? Even Aiden was tired of the Darkspawn.

Aiden appeased with the current break headed for the room which Darkspawn had been pouring from earlier, "Hey, Alistair, I think you might want to see this." Aiden looked into the pitch black chasm that filled a corner of the room.

"Makers breath! So that's how they got in here. If theres more resistance like we just faced then we'll never make it to the beacon in time." Alistair, Bax, and the mage headed for the stairs, but Aiden he stayed. He stayed and looked deeper into the darkness that was the chasm.

_They expected no resistance, and yet here's proof of their mistakes. No one would have expected this, but still if they have this many darkspawn to lose as cannon fodder then it is already lost. The battle is already lost. I just hope Duncan can see it in time, and hopefully get the boy king out as well, but I fear it's already too late._

"Aiden let's go!" Alistair called from the next room waiting so they could continue up the tower. Aiden flew through the next door and joined them, and ascended to the next floor.

"We have no time to deal with them all! At this rate we'll never make it to the beacon in time."

"I know Alistair! That's why I'm trying to hurry, but they won't let up." Even more Darkspawn poured from the shadows. Aiden searched his mind knowing that there was something they could use elsewhere.

"Alright this floor has some bastilles in the next hallway that we can use to make short work of them, but we'll have to go through the door on the left so we don't alert more of our presence. From that room there should be a door on the right that will takes us into the hall and right behind the bastilles. If they're on wheels we can also use that to clear them out, if not well we'll do it the old fashioned way. However, we need to clear this room first."

An inferno ripped from the mages hands filling the room with fire. The heat charred the Darkspawn, and the stench of rotting flesh filled the room.

"Thank you Ser Mage." Aiden impressed by the mages abilities couldn't help but smile. _For all the things the Chantry says about mages they're all right. Then again I'm sure a lot of things the chantry says is a load of Mabari crap._

With the Darkspawn dealt with they made their way through the exact doors Aiden had mentioned in the past room, and found three bastilles ready to fire.

"Good they're ready to fire. Excuse me Ser Mage but is there any way you can give this bolt an exploding effect?" The mage just smiled, and with a spin of his hands the bolt wore flames.

"I would suggest firing it soon friend, and in that direction." He pointed to the other side of the hallway filled with Darkspawn.

"What a great idea." Aiden laughed aiming the bastille right at them and fired. The bolt exploded as it collided with the floor sending the Darkspawn flying, and none got up, they were dead.

"Sadly though, this thing won't fit through the hallway," Alistair added as he saw Aiden's mind processing its ability to do just that.

Aiden drew his swords, "Then we do it the old fashioned way, like I said before."

Bax ran off ahead and swept through a few Darkspawn of his own, with the others close behind, and made it to the second set of stairs.

"On the next floor are kennels. If we're lucky they'll be filled with Mabari if not, well we'll just get there when we get there." Aiden and the others made it to the third floor and he was right. Kennels filled with Mabari hounds lined the walls, and near the first cage was the lever to release them.

Aiden zeroed in on the lever, and ran for it. His hand reached the lever and he pulled it as he swung by lashing out at the nearest Darkspawn. The Mabari ran from the kennels attacking any Darkspawn in sight, and with their help were able to make quick work of any that got in their way.

The four went from room to room meeting the Darkspawn head on. The Darkspawn pressed as if knowing it was them that held the power of defeat in their hands. That it was they who could tip the scales in the favor of man, and so they pressed even harder. However the Wardens, Bax, and the mage pressed back as well. Harder, stronger, with more fire power knowing that, the King, but most of all Duncan was counting on them, and so they fought for what seemed like an eternity. With no time to waste they shot up the last flight of stairs.

The fourth floor, the beacon, was right there across the room, but an Ogre stood between them and victory. Knowing this the four gave it their all, putting every last ounce of what they had into the fight. The mage threw fireballs, stone fists, and bolts of lightning from his hands, but began to wear, and his spells came less often than naught. Alistair bashed at the Ogre with his shield striking with his sword whenever possible, and Aiden, and Bax launched themselves at its legs. Bax snapping his jaws and Aiden slicing the backs of the knees. The Ogre eventually fell, but was it too late? Aiden lit the beacon…

* * *

"The Plan will work Your Majesty."

"Of course it will Duncan" The king was so sure of victory that he could almost taste it.

"Ready Archers!" The firing sergeant called, "Fire!" A volley of flaming arrows filled the sky as though they were embers jumping from a fire. Each one striking a Darkspawn as though guided by the hand of the Maker himself.

"Release the hounds!" the king's order was obeyed and a fleet of mabari's hit the ground. They attacked and carved their way through loads of Genlock's, and Hurlock's.

"CHARGE!" the king bellowed.

The armies charged at one another. Soldier meeting soldier on the field. Blades clashed, screams were cries, and blood poured from those on both sides. Black and red joining in a sick game to see which one would be spilled more. The battle raged and no shortage of Darkspawn was seen. For every Darkspawn killed at least twenty more sprang from the trees.

The field became a slaughterhouse. Warden and soldiers fell at the overwhelming number of Darkspawn, but none did flee. Every man and woman stood their ground giving everything they had. It would not be enough though. Duncan looked to the tower hoping to see the signal by now, but it was not lit. With each passing moment more and more dies, and as he witnessed the carnage around him he prayed to the Maker, hoping that a miracle would happen.

Duncan, seeing his family fall, was enraged and fought even harder for those around him. He sacrificed his own defenses to try and save those that he could, but even he knew hope was lost. Duncan found his way to the king.

"Your Majesty sound the retreat!"

"Not a chance Duncan: we have them on the run." The King enjoying the slaughter had not yet felt the full force of the terror Darkspawn can bring. In every direction men and women fell, but he did not notice, for it was he who would be the conquering hero. _It'll be just like in the tails I read so long ago. The mighty King, me, and the Wardens vanquishing the Archdemon and ending the blight. It will be a tale bards sing for years to come. _The King was obsessed with the old tales of heroes and kings, but thing don't always turn out the way they were planned.

* * *

Loghain had been watching as the Darkspawn overran the Wardens, and the King. _What a fitting end to a terrible king. He was terrible, not in the ways of a tyrant but, he could not rule with the respect that his father commanded. _He watched as many fell on the field of battle. It had escalated faster than he thought, and he was okay with that. He was sorry for those that did not have the title of Warden or King, but he must do what he believes is best for Ferelden.

"My Lord, should we just charge now? The men on the field are being slaughtered."

"I can see that, Cauthrien, thank you: and no we don't charge until the signal is lit." Loghain knew the men he commanded were becoming restless, but that would all be over soon. He just needed to wait for the signal. _Why hasn't it been lit yet? Is something wrong? _Loghain narrowed his gaze to watch for it in the distance. _Ah, there it is. _A smile crossed his face, but was gone as soon as it was there.

"Sound, the retreat"

"But, The King..." Loghain grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Do it," she nodded at his command.

"Move out, all of you."

Whereas most of them fled some did not. All at once a mass of soldiers ran for the field. A rallying cry of hails sounded through the hills.

Hail those that live!

Hail those that have perished!

Hail those that fight!

Hail those who stand for us when we cannot!

Hail Lord Cousland!

It was the men of Highever that ran to the aid of their fallen brothers and king. _Let them go. They will die with the others, and besides there is no need of men still loyal to a dead Teyrn. _Loghain watched as they continued down and flooded over the Darkspawn. Many were killed by the time they reached the battlefield. They either took an arrow or didn't live to see it end. He looked to the tower _it's nothing personal Aiden, and if by some chance you make it out of there alive, it won't be for long._ Loghain turned and began marching with the rest of the men.

* * *

Duncan was now with the king, most of the Wardens had already fallen, and so too did the soldiers around them. Cailan was fighting a monstrous Ogre when it scooped him up it its hands. Cailan tried to get free but the ogre crushed Cailan killing him instantly. The Ogre threw him away as though his limp body were a child's rag doll. Duncan witnessing the death of the king ran and jumped on the ogre stabbing him and plunging his sword into the creature. It fell dead. Duncan injured from previous strikes crawled over to the king. He was dead, and there was nothing Duncan could do. He looked towards the beacon, and there at the top of the tower flames licked at the night sky, but no charge had come. He heard it, he wasn't sure what, but a mass of soldiers carrying the crest of Cousland charged at the Darkspawn flanking them. It was all in vain though for the battle was lost. Duncan looked to the beacon one last time in hopes that Aiden and Alistair still lived. As he laid on the ground, broken and defeated, a Hurlock came forth and swung away. Everything went black…

* * *

Aiden lit the signal, but didn't know if the flanking party charged. The door burst open behind them and a wave of Darkspawn caught them by surprise. They were outnumbered with nowhere to go it seemed they were going to die there, unknowingly like their brothers and sisters on the field. The mage was the first to fall, but the other three fought, and soon were overrun. Arrows pierced their armor, and blades ran them through. All was lost, and then a light brighter than Aiden had ever seen filled the room. The Darkspawn were dead, and so was he.


	20. The Fool Alone

**A/N Had some trouble with this one, but I finally got it right. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_T__he room was dark. No hint of light, no windows, or doors. Just. Darkness. A sound of stone grinding came from behind. Where ever he was he wasn't alone._

"_Who- who's there?" he called into the darkness._

_There was no sound, but that of his beating heart. Aiden closed his eyes, but it only became darker._

_**Schssshhhhh.**__ His eyes sprang open. There it was again. That noise. Where was it coming from? He looked around but still saw nothing. Succumbing to the darkness he just looked straight ahead, and at that very moment fire spewed from the Archdemon's gaping maw. This was it. This was his end, and he welcomed it with joy. It didn't matter anymore if he lived or died. _

_Looking into the eyes of the Archdemon he said, "Thank you," and shut his eyes ready for the end. Sweet oblivion, but before the fires could engulf him an army of Wardens sprang forth and shielded him from death._

* * *

The Wardens had been unconscious since the night of the slaughter. It was a wonder that her mother was able to save them. Both had sustained wounds that would have been fatal if left unchecked. Aiden had sustained the most damage from what she could tell, and now tended to his wrappings.

Morrigan's mother did what she could but even powerful magics needed to recharge. Aiden's wounds had become worse overnight. They were starting to become infected, his fever was up, and Morrigan could see that he was weakening. She grabbed a towel and bucket of water, from where Alistair was laying, and placed the towel on Aiden's forehead, then proceeded to get her mother.

"Mother, the Warden we met earlier has become feverish, and I fear that he is weakening as we speak."

"Then it is worse than I thought."

"Whatever do you mean?" Morrigan now following her mother into the hut.

"If he dies there's no hope for any of us and we can't have that, can we?" her mother mused in her raspy voice.

Aiden was thrashing in the bed as if his body had been restrained, "Who- who's there?" he called though unaware of their presence. He thrashed for many more moments until he just stopped.

Morrigan had thought him to be dead but her mother reassured her otherwise.

"He is not dead yet Morrigan. I can still heal his wounds, but I shall need your help." Flemeth held out her hand, and Morrigan took it.

"Pay attention now. I will need you to hold him down, and no matter what happens do not let go."

Flemeth began hovering her hands over the Wardens wrecked body. The thrashing started once more, followed by screams, and pleas for death. Morrigan wasn't sure whether her mother was killing or saving him, but still she held him down.

Bones snapped back into place in areas they didn't know were broken, gashes in his skin closed, and the fever that consumed him had subsided.

"It is in his hands now." Flemeth headed for the door and looked back at her daughter still holding the boy down and shook her head.

Morrigan looked over the Warden, and studied the now invisible wounds that her mother had just healed. She was no healer, but she knew enough, and her mother would most likely be teaching her more. For now though she would tend to Ferelden's last hope.

Examining the body before her Morrigan picked up the necklace around the Wardens neck. Attached to the chain was a well-crafted emerald ring; never before had she seen such wonders up close like this. The green sparkled in the rays of sun that hinted through the open window, and the shadow allowed for the engraving to be read. _Sometimes your Rogue, Sometimes your Knight, But Both Forever Yours. What a foolish thing to put on such a thing, and why does he have such a thing around his neck?_

* * *

Feeling a soft bed beneath him and a blanket covering his body Alistair was happy to be warm and smiled at his luck. _Nice warm bed, no war, no Darkspawn. _His eyes snapped open. _Why are there no Darkspawn? And whose bed am I in? And my pants. Where are my pants?_ Feeling relieved to still be wearing his pants Alistair was truly grateful, but glancing over to the other side of the room wasn't too pleased with what he saw. Morrigan was standing over Aiden.

"Get away from him you Witch." Alistair commanded jumping to defend himself if need be.

_Ah the fool awakens first. How lovely_, she mused turning to face the Warden's friend, "Don't make me turn you into a toad you oaf. We're trying to save him. Otherwise neither of you would be here." She chided him from across the room.

"But how did we get….here?" Alistair looking at his surroundings wondering what happened to those at Ostagar.

"My mother saved you is what happened. Now get dressed and leave." her eyes shot towards the door.

"Not without him. I wouldn't be here if not for him, so if you think I'm leaving without him you've got another thing coming.

"Ugh. Look I didn't mean leave him with me. I meant go outside so I can work better."

"Oh. Okay, but if he wakes up and has the mind of a toad I know who to blame. Got that?"

Morrigan threw her hands in the air as if to say why do I even bother, and Alistair, fearing for his life, left the hovel.

* * *

Alistair stepped outside into the afternoon light. Hoping by any means that Aiden would recover.

"Did she tell you boy?" It was Morrigan's mother. _Great_

"I'm sorry?" Alistair's act of fool was even less convincing to her as it was to him.

"Did she tell you what happened at the battle?" Flemeth now made her way over to him from the little hill nearby.

"Um, no, she probably just forgot to mention it when I threatened her."

"Hahahahaaa, and we both see how well that went didn't we? But come now surely you'd like to know what happened?"

"Of course I would." Alistair braced himself for the oncoming blow that was about to be struck.

"I'm sorry to tell you dear boy, but they're all dead. A man left with his troops just as the signal went up. However some did not follow his command and charged to their deaths." Flemeth saw the shocked look in his eyes. He was taking it harder than she had thought he would.

_Duncan, the Wardens, all of them gone, but why? Even the king! Why would Loghain do this? There must be something I-we- can do. He must be brought to justice._

* * *

Aiden opened his eyes to the light flooded room. It was so much brighter than where he'd been. _Where had I been, and, where am I now? _Sitting up the Warden took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hovel of some sort. _Great did we win and I just can't remember the victory party? _His head and body ached, and yet not a scar was on him. Well at least none he could see anyway.

"Ah, you're awake, good mother will be pleased."

Aiden looked over in the direction the voice had come from and it was Morrigan standing near the bookshelf. He didn't know how he'd missed her when looking around. No one could have missed her.

"Morrigan right?"

"Yes, and you are safe here from the Darkspawn for now."

_The Darkspawn! The King! What, what happened to them? We wouldn't be here unless something went wrong. _Aiden searched his memories, _the signal I had to light the signal, and I did, but…._

"I know I wouldn't be here unless something went wrong. What happened Morrigan?" He looked at her hoping he was wrong.

"They are all dead." Aiden's face remained still, no emotion was portrayed.

_Dead? All of them dead? Fergus! Now I'm all alone. Unless…_

"Did Bax make it out?"

Astonished by his lack of regret for his fallen comrades and king she answered him, "You mean the hound that wouldn't stop pestering me because he thought I was hurting you? If so then yes. Mother rescued him as well."

Aiden jumped from his bed leaving the sheet to fall to his feet letting his well defined body become exposed to the witch who discreetly studied his form, "Well I should probably get dressed and go, so thank you for everything Morrigan."

"You are welcome; though mother did all of the work. Your clothes and armor should be in the trunk in front of the bed."

* * *

Aiden came out to find Alistair, grieving from the looks of it, and went over to him, "Alistair I know the Wardens meant a lot to you and I'm sorry, but this is not my fight. I have to go."

Confusion and rage contorted the blonde man's face, "Go? You're going to give up just like that? After all Duncan has done for you?"

"You don't know what that man's done for me Alistair!" Aiden snapped angrily pushing Alistair back.

"Then why don't you tell me," the senior of the two shot back shoving Aiden as he did so.

Still enraged Aiden swung away decking Alistair in the face sending the man to the ground. Standing over him Aiden's shadow cast a dominating stance as he looked down on the poor fool, "The Wardens are no more Alistair: I suggest you take whatever sense of honor you have and go warn the Wardens in Orlais, but knowing Loghain he'll never roll out the welcome wagon for any Warden and has already condemned Ferelden to its death and the people she holds." Turning away he nodded to Flemeth in thanks before calling Bax over and beginning to walk down the road he assumed was the way out.

"Please," Alistair pleaded in distress and sorrow, "I can't do this alone. If I try I'll fail."

Aiden stopped unsure of what would be best for him to do. On one hand he needed to bring the traitorous Howe to justice at any cost, and on the other was the fate of Ferelden. _What do I do? My father would have me save this land, but he had forsaken me to this duty unwillingly. If this land is as corrupt as Duncan had believed it to be why do none listen?_ Contemplating his choices Aiden knew what he had to do.

"Come on Bax, we're leaving. Let the dead rest and their duties that fell with them as well." Never once looking back over his shoulder the ex-Warden, ex-Lord, and ex-son of a noble man left the last Warden laying in the dirt.

* * *

Rising from the ground Alistair frowned at Aiden as he dusted the brown earth from his legs and blood from his nose. Of all the people he had to have lived with it had to be the one who turned away from his duties as a Warden. _But why?_ The blonde wanted to know, but he would never find out and he didn't have time to dally around much longer.

Turning to the old woman he didn't know what to do. He knew he had to starts somewhere, but 'where?' was the question, "I'd like to thank you for what it's worth my lady." he praised the old witch for her kindness.

"No need for thanks dear boy," Flemeth responded with a slight dismissal of the situation. This was not how it was supposed to be. Aiden was to be the Warden that her daughter would follow; not this unsure knight.

Alistair nodded in understanding, but still his honor required more, "What is your name?"

Flemeth laughed at the trivial question, _what's in a name boy? Do you truly wish to know? _She wondered as her eyes narrowed in on the man, "My name is Flemeth," she spoke calmly as his face fell into a shocked stare.

"T-the Flemeth? Like the one from the legends?" Alistair barely stuttered out as his mind reeled at the implications and questions. _Why would she save me-us from the Darkspawn?_

"Names do not matter boy, but actions on the other hand do," she wisely stated crossing her arms, "but now there's only one of you to defend against the Blight. What shall you do?"

Letting out a deep breath he had no idea what to do, "I don't know alright. I follow not lead. Had thick-head not deserted then I would be following him not leading. The only way to defeat a Blight is with the aid of the other races, but I cannot do that. I have no way to…"

_And now the true reasons come out, but I still need him_, "You have more at your disposal than you seem to remember…" the old witch stated before being cut off with a hint of joy.

"Of course!" Alistair exclaimed in elation, "The treaties Duncan asked me to hold on to. I can… I can unite them and then we can stop the Blight."

Flemeth chuckled at the boy. He could not do it, but another could. It's all just about timing, "So you are ready to be a Grey Warden then?" Flemeth mused in a serious tone.

"Yes, I am," he confirmed but then stopped short when he remembered the other obstacle in his way, "Even if I am able to gain the allies I need Loghain will not stop until every last Warden is gone."

"Cross that bridge and burn it when you get to it boy, but before you go there is one last thing I can offer."

Morrigan came out from the hovel, "So will they be joining us, or will they be leaving?" She crossed her arms and smiled not knowing Aiden had taken his leave.

"Morrigan it is only he now," Flemeth nodded to Alistair to which he daughter frowned, "He will be leaving, and you shall join him."

"Good...What? No, no, no, no. I am not ready, this is too sudden. Not like this." The last three words had meant nothing to the knight, but Flemeth understood well. Morrigan had been groomed for the past three years to do this, but was not to follow this man, but the other. This one was untrusting whereas the other was a wild card they'd take a chance on.

"Many things come in life too suddenly, Morrigan. Remember that as you travel, and know that they will fail without you."

Understanding her mother's message Morrigan complied to her mother's wishes, "Very well: allow me to get my things."

Waiting for Morrigan to return a question sprang to mind, "So now that your daughter, an apostate might I add, won't that make things a little harder?" Alistair questioned.

Flemeth scoffed at Alistair, "If you don't wish help from us illegal mage's dear boy maybe I should have left _you_ in the tower."

"Point taken."

* * *

Exiting the hovel Morrigan shook her head disdainfully at the sight before her. It had been planned for her to undertake this journey, but not in this manner, or maybe her mother hadn't told her of all the details of her journey beforehand for this reason alone.

Walking towards Alistair she just hoped for once her mother was right, "Shall we be under way? I know of a village not far from here where we can gather supplies and the such."

Alistair glared at her. He knew from the moment he had met her in the wilds that he didn't like her. _She just seems a little too witchy and probably has an evil witchy plan in store for me._ "Yes we should."

And off went the last Warden and a really bitchy Witch of the Wilds.

* * *

**A/N So yes questions, questions, always with the questions. List of questions you most likely have for me now**

**1) How come Aiden is leaving?**

**2) Are you nuts?**

**3) How can you have the Wardens without the main character?**

**Ah there are so many more, but please lay your fears to rest because I know what I'm doing.**


	21. The Imperial Highway

Silence had ensued as the two made their way from Flemeth's hut and into the Kokkari Wild's careful to avoid the Darkspawn that still lurked in shadows. All the scenery of the road was the same; swamp here, tree's there, a bush made completely of thorns. However Morrigan did believe she would end up going mad with the incessant clanging of the fool's armor. Wanting to drown out the annoyance she decided to walk faster ahead of him hoping to put enough distance between them.

_Ah how wonderful_ she thought as she took a deep breath from the quiet air around her. All was quiet. _A little too quiet._ Taking in her surroundings the Witch studied the ground and shadows.

"Wait!" the man breathed heavily as he fought to catch up with the witch, "For Makers sake could we please slow down," he implored her with as much noise as humanly possible.

"Silence fool, or you shall give us away," she berated him with annoyance.

"Right, like I'm going to fall for that one. There's nothing around," he pointed out.

Groaning at how dimwitted he was Morrigan still stood ready, "That is precisely my point."

"Oh." Noticing her point Alistair looked around the area, but not able to find anything amiss aside from the lack of noise and breeze. Moving closer to one of the more shaded parts of the trail he drew his sword readying himself for anything. Moving a tree branch out of the way Alistair went still, almost stone like in similarity.

"Well, what did you find?" She asked impatiently rolling her eyes at the man's back.

"I think Aiden was here…" was all he was able to say as he looked at the dead bodies of men bearing Loghain's symbol.

Moving to his side the witch studies the fresh corpses, "Perhaps 'twas Darkspawn? They do prey on all, not just Wardens as facts would have it."

"I know," he said in a quiet voice sheathing his blade, "but the Darkspawn don't use dogs."

Intrigued by his insight to the creatures and ability to study wounds Morrigan looked closer, and in fact there were puncture marks similar to a dogs or wolf, "It matters not now, but one would wonder why you are not happy with this outcome," she pointed out before turning back to the road.

~~XXX~~

It wasn't too long down the road that Aiden had found some of Loghain's scouts, whom were left behind to scour the Wilds for any remaining survivors of the desertion, and had to kill them, "It wasn't too bad, what we did Bax." He reassured his hound who looked as if he'd murdered someone in cold blood, no that they would get to, but all in good time. For now the two would just make their way through what's left of the dirt road and hope that they soon find a civilized village.

Having nothing better to do he pulled off his necklace and examined the ring that weighed heavily on him. _I have survived not once, but thrice when I should not have._ Blowing air through his nose he chuckled at his luck, _am I alive simply because I have bad luck, or is there another reason? Yes, there is a reason. To kill Howe and take all that he owns and treasures._ Clutching his fist tight around the ring Aiden was sure of what he had to do, war or no.

~~XXX~~

"Will you please stop that before I kill you and doom us all to darkness!" Morrigan yelled at her unwanted company.

Groaning with frustration Alistair eyed her off as he made the clanging noises of his armor even louder, even if just to irritate her. _Why not, it's not like this can get any worse, and besides she won't kill me. Will she?_ Uncertain to his own question he decided to tread lightly and made his steps somewhat softer and quieter as much as possible.

"Thank you," she quipped coldly. Searching the area they were now in she found some herbs useful for making potions which they would need in do time, but for now it was enough to stock up on ingredients while the fool walked behind her, who she noticed had become quieter. _Has he fallen on his sword and killed himself yet?_ She questioned glancing back at him. Quickly turning away from what she saw she wished she knew a spell to erase images from one's mind because that was something she did not want to see, "If you would be so kind as to inform me when you have decided to relieve yourself next time, or at least have found somewhere more private to do so would save you from me wanting to kill you even more."

"Well maybe you shouldn't turn around."

"You are impossible." Walking off again, but this time leaving the fool with his pants down she buried herself in thought. _I wonder what 'twould happen if we stumbled upon the other. What was his name again? Ah, yes, Aiden. The one my mother believed the prophecy to be about. Damn him for leaving me with this… thing. Of all the people to have to travel with 'twould have to be this fool._

~~XXX~~

Bax wagged his tail as he jumped in front of Aiden holding a stick in his mouth wanting him to throw it. Smiling at the change of pace and keeping him from darker thoughts he grabbed the stick from Bax's mouth and threw it as far as he could down the imperial highway that he'd been walking on for the past hour.

Waiting for his hound to return Aiden observed one of the nearby statues that appeared down the road every so often. It was as white as the day it was built, time had torn away its beauty but also added a complexity to the piece; forever a reminder that those that were strong, but driven out still remain in their own way. It was rather poetic to the man whose family had once been strong only to fall to deceit and a big fucking army. Still waiting for Bax to return he had an overwhelming sense that something was wrong, and his friend's howls confirmed his suspicion.

Running down the highway he stopped in his tracks as he witnessed Bax growling and snarling at a gang of bandits who were beating him with sticks. Enraged by this act the he stepped forward a dark look in his eyes, "Let him go and you might live to fuck another whore," he growled.

"Lookie 'er boy's," a bandit in simple mail armor smiled resting the wooden stick on his shoulder, "another traveler."

Walking up to the man Aiden grabbed him by the hair and wrenched him forward as his other hand clenched the man's neck "I suggest you let me and my friend here be on our way, or like I said before, you might get hurt," he demanded once again with a cold harsh malice throwing him back into the gang.

Coughing the man rubbed his throat, "Of course we'll let you pass," the bandit leader played moving out of the way for them; however before Aiden was able to make his way past the bandit leader snapped his fingers and stopped him by poking the stick into his chest, "I forgot; you have to pay a toll. You and your dog may pass for ten silver."

Disgustedly glancing down at the stick placed on his chest he stared back into the bandits' eyes and grabbed the wood in a bone crushing grasp wrenching it from his armor, "Try that again and you _will die._" Twisting the branch even more Aiden spun the bandit around and kicked him back towards his crew leaving the stick in his hands.

"M-maybe we should let 'em go boss…" one of the thugs following the leader of bandits suggested.

"What's he doing with you? He seems to be rather, dare I say smart?," Aiden commented with sarcasm lacing every word.

"Okay! Okay!" the leader gave in, "but we was only trying to feed our families."

Taking note of the dead Templar on the side of the bridge and his best friend barely conscious Aiden had already known what the leader was saying was highly doubtful, but it only grew more with that sight. _And what if a family comes by wanting to get across and they have nothing?_ Setting his jaw into stone Aiden's eyes turned to steel as he moved forward, "You will no longer prey on these people you vial scum." Raising the thick piece of wood Aiden swung away beating the man helplessly to a pulp. Blood spewed from open cuts and gashes he opened on the man showering him in crimson. Bones cracked, skin peeled away, and teeth fell from a flooded mouth as the body slumped to the ground lifeless and broken. Seething Aiden continued to beat the body as if it were going to come back to life. It wasn't until tone of the other bandits moved that he stopped.

Too shocked by the sight before them no bandit dared to move lest Aiden turn on them once he was finished with their leader. As he beat the dead man one last time he let the body rest as he smeared his face with the bloodied hand; smearing it over his already blood stained brow, "Who's next," he then growled.

~~XXX~~

The dirt road on which they traveled turned to marble as the two who currently stand against the Blight merged onto the imperial highway. All the time that Alistair had spent walking in tow to the witch he couldn't help but think that she needed him for some ulterior motive, but she preferred Aiden for the dark witchy plan or whatever it was. Call it man's intuition if you like, but something was definitely not going her way. A chuckling Alistair bravely walked beside her, "Hmm I see whatever you were planning isn't going to work now?"

"And what plan 'twould that have been dear Alistair?" Morrigan indulged the man.

"I don't know, but some type of dark witchy plan."

Morrigan laughed, "Oh you really are smart," she sniggered then decided to antagonize the man further, "I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me."

Alistair looked at the witch with disdain. They'd only been recently traveling together and already she was the one person he knew he would never come to like, "Do I have a choice?" he asked rather annoyed by her presence.

"Of the two of you that remained, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you would have allowed another to lead, while you followed. Just as you are doing now."

"You find that curious, do you?" he asked rather smugly.

"In fact, you would have deferred to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"

Alistair bristled as Morrigan clawed her way under his skin, "What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do." he affirmed in a defensive tone.

"You sound so very defensive."

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks." Happy with her accomplishment she moved on ahead leaving Alistair to fester in agitation. Before she came too far ahead however she stopped at the sight of man and beast standing over the fresh corpses of five grown men.

Once Alistair caught up to her he was more than shocked to see the picture before them. As five men lay in pools of blood Aiden stands tall and breathing heavily as his back is turned to them. A broken branch it would seem he still clings to in one hand while rain drops of blood fall from the fingers of the other, and that was just coming off of him. The rest of the scene beheld the five men in pools of blood that gently flowed down the incline of the ramps leading into a village a mile from where they stood.

Neither dared to say a word as they watched him, careful not to be turned on if something were to happen. As he moved the fool flinched closing his eyes ready for whatever end was to come, but it did not.

"You don't have to worry about me Alistair," he said gruffly as he went over to his hound who was still alive, but only just, "Shit," he mumbled as he looked away from the dogs dark black eyes knowing full well that he wasn't going to make it.

"No, I suppose I don't have to worry around you seeing as how you killed Loghain's men, and now five others that have done nothing to you." Alistair commented.

"Nothing?" Aiden questioned in anger, "Nothing!?"" he shouted some more, "If it weren't for Loghain the Wardens and my brother would still be alive you fucking piece of shit!" he delivered in an almost silent whisper filled with ice and hatred, "and the reason these men are dead is because they're highway men preying on those that flee, plus they also hurt the only family I have left and I don't know if he's going to make it. So please just go before you make me kill you."

Unsure if he were serious or not the blonde man looked to Morrigan for an answer on what they should do. Sighing the witch stepped beside the blood drenched man and kneeled down beside him. Turning his head towards her Aiden was about to question, but was silenced by her glare. Reaching out her hands a soft white light shone from her hands as she glided them over Bax's ribs and body healing him. Finished healing the hound she stood up, but not before Bax was able to thank her by planting a kiss on her face much to her displeasure.

"I'm a little jealous," Aiden mused as he patted the hound with affection while looking at the witch.

"Of what?" She questioned with sarcasm.

"The kiss," he informed rising from the ground, Morrigan mirroring him.

Morrigan laughed inside. _Maybe there is a way to get him back after all_, "Oh, alright I'll let you kiss me if you come back and help this dimwit and save me from having to kill him all alone." Alistair grumbled something inaudible in the background.

Aiden laughed out loud, "No, I'm jealous that Bax kissed you and not me."

Scowling at the man Morrigan turned down the ramp and walked away followed by Alistair who was still grumbling over her last comment leaving behind a blood drenched man and his hound.


	22. Crossing Paths

**A/N Happy September and Happy Birthday to any reader/writer who has a birthday this month. Sorry it's been almost TWO WEEKS since my last update and my you guys are still going strong reading this, and I can't express how much that means to me. Took me a while to write this chapter and I kind of feel like it's one of my longer ones, but I'm not sure. Anyway I'll let you get back to reading this awesome fic and won't bother you... til the end that is. Enjoy**

* * *

Watching the two leave Aiden huffed then turned back to Bax who was on his feet once again, thanks to the witch he'd written off earlier that day. Before leaving however he looted the unrecognizable bodies for whatever items or coin they had. Standing back up his eyes wandered to the Templar dead on the side of the road, removing a small locket and a crumpled piece of parchment he didn't find anything else of use.

Sated with his raid on the corpses Aiden and Bax stepped down the bloody incline and walked the last mile into town passing farms filled with dead crops, and run down barns. _No doubt all that lived in these homes have already fled,_ the man guessed as what little people were left looked upon his blood drenched form striking fear into each one he passed. It was interesting to see their reactions, but with no way to wash the blood away he would have to remain as is and the people would have to deal with it, but he was uncomfortable with the dried blood caking his face and the putrid smell of it.

When he finally f the town the most prominent building as in any town or city in the country was the Chantry, what lay outside of it though was most interesting. A Chantry sister, a woman of the cloth, was bickering with a nearby merchant. Smirking at the situation he decided to stop and watch the happenings of the town with amusement. Sadly the sister saw this and though covered in blood asked for his assistance.

"Excuse me good sir, but could you please reason with this merchant?" She pleaded with the pious tone he found all chantry sisters or mothers to have.

Letting his smirk fall to a stone expression he crossed his arms in defiance of the woman, "And why would I want to help you?"

Recoiling she placed her hand over her chest as if he'd just stabbed her, "Why I never," she breathed before recomposing herself, "It's just that it is man's duty to uphold the beliefs of the Maker, and he is selling goods sold to him by these people for higher than they'd originally sold them for."

Raising a questioning brow he looked to the merchant, "Is this true?"

"Yes, a mans gotta make a livin' somehow with these spawn approaching and the Bann having left us all, so why not?"

"Why not indeed," Aiden sneered before walking away from the sister who had an incredulous look on her face.

"B-but it is man's-" she began but Aiden whipped around and came face to face with her. The sickening smell of dried blood wafting off of him in the breeze.

"I'm no man sister and your god can go fuck himself for all I care," he growled in her face then took her silence as his cue to leave, which he did, but he and Bax didn't go far seeing the Chanter's board ahead. _I might not like the Chantry or what it stands for, but at least I can get some coin this way._ He reasoned as he approached the man.

Apparently upon seeing his and Bax's approach the chanter seemed to see the need to chant a little louder, "Blessed are the peacekee-"

"Hold it there brother," Aiden warned with a raised hand, "I'm only here to see what jobs I can do for some coin."

Not taking the hint the man continued on, "Though the land suffers a thousand wrongs, The Maker yet notices the smallest of deeds."

Groaning while taking the parchments asking for help he wished the man would shut up._ Or maybe I can make him mess up,_ he thought amused then an idea sprang to mind. Letting the brother finish his verse Aiden's witty tongue slipped into action, "Chanter says what?"

"What?" the brother asked looking bemused then realized he'd slipped up.

"Y-you got him to speak!" A child nearby exclaimed with a smile that matched Aiden's and almost doubled over laughing.

Darting his eyes back and forth the chanter was happy no one else had heard his blundering mistake, especially the revered mother, "Err...What hath man's sin wrought?" he tried to cover up, but it was too late.

Wagging his finger in shame the young man smiled, "Ah, ah, ah. You cheated," he gloated before heading off to do the miscellaneous jobs posted on the board.

* * *

When he and Bax had first arrived in town he suspected it to be early in the afternoon, but having made traps for a woman, dispatching bears, bandits, wolves, spiders, and recovering a trinket off a dead woman only to return it to her son the time had passed with haste and the sun was setting on the town as the crest of the sun could be seen silhouetting the large windmill that sat at its center. Walking into the tavern he'd been in not even a week before found the warm fire to be relaxing and the need for a stiff drink or two to quench the thirst he had.

"So Bax you hungry?" he asked his friend as they made their way to a table, and as luck would have it the only seats available were right next to the last two people in Thedas he wanted to see right now, Morrigan and Alistair. Looking around to all the poor sods drinking what little coin they had away Aiden knew if he wanted somewhere for he and Bax to sit it would have to be with them. Walking over to the table his shadow cast over the witch and the Warden.

"Well, well, what have we hear?" the raven haired woman smirked amused while Alistair shifted slightly.

"Mind if we take a seat?" Aiden asked calmly trying to gauge their mindsets.

Morrigan laughed sarcastically and gave an icy glare to the man sitting next to her, "Seeing as how this fool has fallen on his sword and has left all decisions to me, unwisely, so yes you may sit with us. However I do not believe any topic of discussion will come up if that is what you are really after."

"Don't worry I just need a few stiff drinks and some food before we head out," he responded nodding to the woman as he pulled out a chair for Bax, who climbed up calmly settling himself, and then Aiden did the same taking a seat raising a hand to call a wench over.

The woman came over and he face registered something between 'Maker is he alright?' and 'why is he covered in blood?" but she quickly recovered forcing a smile, "What can I get for you all?"

Morrigan scoffed, "'Tis not for me, 'tis for this man," she gestured to Aiden.

"Five ales and four soups please," Aiden instructed the woman who turned away to get their order.

While watching the woman walk away he mentally smiled happy with the fact he was going to have a decent meal for the night, but when he turned back to face the witch he found himself under her intense glare, "What?"

"'Twas not necessary for you to waste your coin on food and drink for the fool and I." she said in a tone that seemed to be reprimanding.

Biting the inside of his cheek Aiden held his tongue and instead did the proper thing, "I know, but you saved my friend's life and so I am indebted to you, a Cous-" before he could finish his name he stopped and dropped his eyes knowing he was stripped of his name, but still he clung to it like a piece of driftwood in the ocean, "I always repay my debts," he corrected.

Morrigan eyed him softly, she knew he was about to say something of importance, if not to her but to him it was important but let it slide, "And so you have."

Before Aiden could come up with any more to say Alistair grumbled something neither could extinguish, "What was that Alistair? I don't believe we could hear you over your incessant whining," the witch berated the man.

"Would you just shut up," he snapped boring daggers at the woman then turned to the other man, "and you, thank you for the food."

Surprised he wasn't blown up at Aiden just nodded in recognition of the thanks and smiled when the wench brought over their food and drink. Taking two ales for himself he passed the remaining three to the others along with the bowls of food. Digging into the meal the four were as quiet as the abandoned thaigs under the earth. Taking a swig from his mug and tired of the silence around the table he decided to listen in on the gossip once again, apparently not learning from last time.

"So, I 'ear Teyrn Howe is supporting Loghain in all he's doin' right now, and respects his decisions."

"Right, but what about 'em Darkspawn? If Ferelden gets into a civil war who's gonna be left to defeat them aye?"

"If all the Bann's and Arl's support 'im so should we."

Growling into his mug he slammed the tankard down causing the soups around the table to jump in the air then started on his next wanting to lose himself in a drunken stupor, but alas as he drowned the second no more rested for him there. Removing himself from the table he swiftly made his way over to the bar.

Squeezing in between eight soldiers at the bar he called the server over, but was grabbed by one of the men clad in chainmail, "Weren't we lookin' for someone by this description, one of them Grey Wardens, and everybody said they hadn't seen 'em."

_Fuck, Loghain's minions_ he grumbled on the inside trying to get past them.

* * *

She stood by the fire lost in its trance as a bard sung of hope and better times, which took her back to her past, but as she was slowly slipping into the sweet song a loud thunderous clang echoed through the tavern as he walked in. His face smeared with what looked like mud and a dog in tow.

At first he seemed ordinary enough striking up a conversation with a ravishingly beautiful woman already seated at a table, _and with another man? Is this guy serious? Hitting on a woman whose suitor is right there next to her?_ Leliana was going crazy, but then slowly realized the dark haired woman paid little attention to the man sitting next to her and it appeared as if they both knew the dirty looking man and he and his dog took a seat ordering food and drink. _Ah, maybe all trying to get away before the Darkspawn take us all_, she guessed but continued to watch out of curiosity for the man.

That's when it happened, and all illusions of peace and control were lost. It had started with a slamming tankard that rattled the wooden walls and escalated as he moved over to the soldiers. It would have been fine she assumed had they not even glanced in his direction, but sadly it had been so. Listening to their conversation she picked up on a sign only the Maker could have sent her. _H-He's a Grey Warden? Yes, it all makes sense now! But if they fight here and he loses...eight to one isn't a fair fight._ Watching as her calm demeanor hid her internal trembling she listened more then waited for her moment.

* * *

"Yeah, we were." another chimed in circling behind him so he couldn't escape.

"That's right," the Sergeant complimented his company for finding the man they were after. Leaning in he inspected the blood covering Aiden's face, "And I'm guessing that's the king's blood on you, isn't it _boy_?"

Keeping his jaw steeled and eyes locked with one of Loghain's lacky, not giving the man the satisfaction of being right about him being a boy, which he was not, "No the king's blood is on your regent's hands for it was he who turned tail and ran," he spat.

"Why you dog," the Sergeant growled grabbing the young man by his hair, "you know what we do to dogs?"

Aiden let out a huff of a laugh, "Well looking at you I'm guessing you get a good fuck from them cause you sure as hell can't get a woman," he dared then launched his fist into an uppercut sending the armor clad man sprawling back right onto the table that held the rest of Aiden's company.

"My, my, aren't you violent," Morrigan smirked knowingly as they rose from the table arming themselves ready for the fight.

Before any blood could be spilled however a woman in a Chantry robe with hair as red as burning embers almost reminding him of Jade, but her eyes were as blue as the sky. She came forth and stood between the two factions, "Please, do not do this!"

Loghain's man rubbed his chin where Aiden had squarely hit him, then glowered at the sister, as that's what she appeared to be. As he opened his mouth to respond the glowering Aiden beat him to the punch, "Sister or whatever you are step away from this fight. You cannot stop it, and I will not allow you to stop it. If you'd like to be a casualty however I will not stop you." Breathing heavily through his nose his adversary agreed with him on this moot point.

Sighing she looked from each one of them, hoping that whatever happened would be the better outcome, "Very well, if you intend to spill blood then spill it, but let it be not in this place where there are men, women, and children who've lost family to the foolishness of others and take this fight outside."

"As long as I get to kill him," Aiden accepted never taking his eyes away from the Sergeant.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the man growled mirroring Aiden's attention span. Afterwards a pregnant silence grew before the staring contest stopped and both factions left to the outside ready to fight.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next chapter and where is Sten right? Well I'd say hold your horse but in DA we didn't get any so I'll just settle with don't get your dirty pantaloons in a bunch. Besides that though how was the chapter and leave any comment you like cause I just wanna know what all my wonderful and dedicated readers think. Thanks.**


	23. The Message

**A/N Hey everyone I'm Back! Well I've always been here, but the last time I updated was almost a month ago, and for that I'm sorry. The reason being is I started another FanFiction, updated a few, and life got in the way too. I worked on this chapter trying to get it right.\**

**So here it is, and here it begins, so I'll let you read.**

* * *

The crisp night air brushed his face as he stalked out to the main road going through town and followed it to the ends of the fences that lined each side a few hundred feet away from the windmill. The sun had gone down and the only sources of light were the scarce but scattered stars, and a few flickering torches. Turning to face Loghain's lackeys he took time to notice that the witch and Warden had decided to stand with him and Bax for this fight, and that the sister could not be seen. _Probably couldn't stomach the fight, or maybe she went to get the Templars. Oh, well._

"Let us be done with this," the Sergeant growled as he and his men drew their blades.

Mirroring their actions Aiden and the others readied themselves as well. All stood silent, no one moved, or even tried to run. They were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Tired of the stalemate the Sergeant pointed his blade at Aiden, "This one's mine," he growled and charges, so his men followed.

Smiling at having won out the waiting game the man roared with rage and swung out with his blades as the other man came nearer. The two were evenly matched as the two crossed blades. Neither able to make a hit on the other.

* * *

Alistair had his own man on the ropes, but was also unsure of how and why this fight had even started. All he knew was that it had to do with being a Warden and that it was not good. Ducking a killing blow to the head, the knight pushed the other in the gut with his shield causing him to back up into a jailer's cage. What happened next though took the blonde by surprise.

Two menacingly large arms reached out around the man's neck snapping it allowing for a sickening break to be the man's last sound as the body dumped to the floor. Looking back at the cage he backed away slowly trying to steer clear of what he now thought was impending doom.

Morrigan smirked as fire and ice flew over three men in torrents of hot and cold. It was a good strategy, freeze them so they're burned then light them aflame to cause even more pain. However while she did this she didn't notice the man charging her until it was too late. Whipping around with a look of stupor the witch watched as time seemed to slow and the soldier was coming closer. Lifting her hands nary a spell or incantation was cast as a great bluish grey beast leapt and knocked the man to the ground and tore wildly at his face.

Acknowledging Bax's act Morrigan turned back to what she'd been doing before, casting spells and enchantments to make their enemies weaker against them. However even after Bax was finished mauling the man he stuck by her side taking on any she missed.

* * *

She never really left, as she was sure that's what they thought, but that's what she wanted them to think. Leliana's skills may have died down since having been in the Chantry however no person can ever really forget the skills they love. Moving through shadows she watched and waited for her moment to strike.

That's when she saw it. A man standing in the light of a torch near the windmill, bow drawn and arrow ready to fly directly in the direction of the man fighting the Sergeant. Only equipped with two small daggers that she always carried on her person, just as precautions, she would have killed for a bow, and that's exactly what she did. Sneaking up behind one of the men charging the witch she grabbed him from behind and sliced his throat, crimson waters spewed over her arm and a gurgling noise left his lips as the life faded from his body. _Maker forgive me for I have sinned._ She silently prayed as she took the bow and arrows from the man.

Looking up she realized she was too late to find a better place to take aim, and so she decided to wing it. The man near the windmill was still trying to get a lock on his target, and was nearly there. Pulling back the elastic string attached to the curved piece of wood Leliana let the iron arrow fly, but as hers flew so did his. Though his target hit its mark hers did as well.

* * *

Aiden's strikes were precise and clean still as his one on one battle with the other man continued. He tried to knock the man's shield away, but it was no use, and as long as the sergeant had that piece of metal defending him Aiden wouldn't be able to successfully strike. For the Sergeant was a seasoned man, and knew the tactics of rogues so it was an uphill battle for both since Aiden knew all skills that the Sergeant was endowed with.

"Give up _boy_," the man spat at Aiden as he pressed his weight against the shields and locked the soldiers' sword between his own.

"Never. I will never stop until he dies." Gritting his teeth his rage was so focused he didn't even feel the arrow break through his shoulders armor and take hold in his skin.

Seeing the wooden shaft Loghain's man huffed a laugh, dropped his blade and grabbed the arrow stabbing it in farther. This time Aiden howled in pain, his own blades clanging to the dusty ground, as the man twisted and pushed the metal tipped weapon further into his shoulder, "I know who you are boy. You are the last of nothing. You are the one Howe doesn't get to kill. And you are the one whose name will be forgotten."

Hunched over Aiden's knees and hands were the only thing supporting him, and the relentless Sergeant kept pushing further and further at Aiden's painful cries, laughing as he did so. With each push came more insults to his family and how he was the last on nothing, and how he was already forgotten.

Aiden had always believed himself to be able to hold his own, and he had, but he also allowed for anger to get the better of him and forgot about all the other men, and that's where his mistake was. Knowing that his shoulder would heal, but pride would not if he were taken out by a mere lackey, he jerked his body violently snapping the wooden shaft from its metal head lodged deep in his muscle. Fighting to ignore the pain he staggered to his feet grabbing a blade along the way.

In disbelief of what he was seeing the Sergeant slowly backed away shield still in hand. Before he could run however a fiery redheaded woman had a dagger at his throat, "I think not," she commented lightly in her Orlesian accent.

Now fully standing Aiden looked upon the scene all bodies save for two of Loghain's men were dead. Some had ice clinging to their still warm bodies as blood mixed with its cool blue color, the smell of charred skin wafted in the air, severed limbs, and pools of blood surrounded some as well. Then appearing at his side was Bax, Morrigan, and Alistair who held the last of the Sergeants men who had surrendered to the witch. She would have killed him if not for Alistair's intervention.

Throwing the surrendered lackey over near the Sergeant who was still at the mercy of the sister's dagger begged for his life, "Please, don't kill us! We were only following orders."

"Good. Enough blood has been shed today." Aiden looked at her crossly. _Today? You think enough has been spilled today? No blood will be enough to repair what Howe or Loghain has done! Who does she think he is?_

Morrigan was asking the same question as the Warden, "Tell me we are not going to listen to this, girl?"

Stepping forward Aiden glared into her eyes, "He's not yours to release." the words came out in a growl.

"He surrendered, there's nothing more he can do to you."

"That's what you think."

While Leliana and Aiden bickered over what should happen with Loghain's men the other three watched in boredom, but that's when the Sergeant made his move.

"I know who you are!" the man shouted with a smile on his face then repeated his statement again, "I. Know. Who. You are."

Both Aiden and the sister whipped their gaze to him and looked as if their secrets had all been revealed. However upon a closer inspection of the Sergeant's eyes they were able to determine he was talking in Aiden's direction.

"How does he know who you are, and I don't?" Alistair questioned dumbfounded.

With that questioned the Sergeant's eyes lit up like it were Feast Day, "Ah, so I was right, they don't know who you killed, or who you are." he finished with a grunt.

Stooping down to eye level with the Sergeant and soldier Aiden glance back up at Leliana who held a flickering hope in her eye that he'd let them go. Grabbing the man who risked telling those around him whom he was he viciously growled a whispered threat into his ear while his hand clenched his throat, "Try to speak of whom I was and not a single word will escape your mouth before you're dead. Do you understand?"

There was a palpable malice in Aiden's words that had the man squirming in his grasp, "Please," he puffed, "I have a family."

Aiden's hand clamped harder around the man's neck, "And I didn't?" Throwing the Sergeant backwards the man landed on his back. Propping himself up with an elbow he used his other hand to rub the spot a painful bruise would appear.

"Why let him go?" Morrigan questioned, unsure of Aiden's competence in such matters then a wicked smirk made its way onto her full lips as she watched what happened next.

* * *

Seeing him let go of the Sergeant Leliana's heart swelled. She truly thought he were going to kill the man in cold blood, a man with a family, and someone who surrendered s no harm should come to him. For the Maker teaches forgiveness, and Aiden seemed to be showing it.

However when the rogue turned around, even in the darkness she could see the anger still in his eyes by the flickering of torches. She had seen that look before, on Marjolaine before handing her over as a traitor to Orlais. _Oh no, please do not do what you're thinking._ She prayed to the Maker hoping what was about to come to be held at bay by some intervention.

She watched as he picked his blades up from the dirt road, both glinting in the firelight, but what seemed to be her biggest concern in that moment is how he stalked over to the two on their knees. Each blade found a place under their chins, almost piercing the skin of their neck, and all she was able to do was look away. What she saw though made her curiosity spike.

The woman, maybe a Chasind by the looks of he who could wield magic and was revealing way too much of herself, stood in appreciation of his actions not even trying to stop the happenings of the execution. Beside her she could tell that the blonde man who was a warrior looked more agitated and regretful of what was happening. _Then why does he not stop him?_ She silently questioned then turned back to see the hound Aiden had entered the tavern with earlier standing guard over the men lest they try to flee. _Even the hound seems to approve of this action._

Knowing that killing these men who've surrendered in cold blood would not be the will of the Maker she stepped between Aiden and his captives. Meeting his eyes she knew he had no qualms about killing her too, but was going to give her a way out.

"Step away," he growled never moving the blades from his victims' necks.

Drawing her own blades, two daggers, she stood defensively between them, "No, you shall not murder these men who've already surrendered. Let them go."

"Why?"

"They may have families."

Though his blades never left she could see the emotion in his eyes change and hoped she'd gotten through to him, "Do you have families?" he questioned the men with a soft tone, almost regretful.

Both nodded and he moved his blades away. Letting out a sigh she sheathed her blades and moved away from them, happy with the outcome.

* * *

_I cannot believe what this man has just done. Does he not know what these men 'twould be capable of if they raised a blade against him again?_ Morrigan again found herself judging his competency, "You are letting them go?"

Aiden knew this was going to happen, but no he wasn't truly letting them go. That's just what he wanted the sister to believe and so far it was working, "You may go." he spat in the captives' direction.

Scuffling to their feet they were about to run when Aiden stopped them, "Wait." he commanded and both stopped dead in their tracks, "If I cannot kill you, then I shall have you deliver a message for me."

"What's the message?" The Sergeant's fearful eyes.

"Tell him _I'm _coming for him. No, better yet, tell him that there is no place in all of Thedas he can hide from me. I know what really happened, and he should be worried." Both continues to stand petrified in fright and neither moved, "RUN!" Aiden barked angrily. Though the men thought he spoke of Loghain, and indirectly he did, but he also knew his words would reach Howe and that's what he was counting on.

Before they had run to far the Sergeant stopped and turned around to face Aiden, who was shooting daggers into his chest, and smiled then shouted so he could hear, "Your face is known boy! Everywhere you go your face is known and will be hunted until you're dead or worse. You are a failure, a deserter, and you have no one left!" the Sergeant wickedly laughed, "You are alone! What would your father think of you now, or better yet your fiancé?" and with that the Sergeant turned back around and ran for it.

Pissed at having let the man go now, though he knew he was going to kill him anyway, Aiden growled at the mention of Jade. He had no right, and the way all of them aside from Bax was looking at him they wanted answers.

"You're engaged?" both Alistair and Leliana questioned simultaneously.

Huffing he looked to Morrigan who he knew didn't care or hopefully wouldn't question him, "And what do you have to say about this?"

_So he's engaged? Maybe 'tis why he left earlier. None the less he looks ready to kill and that's what I need. _"What a waste. We should have killed them." Morrigan scolded. "They will be trouble."

"Noted, but they aren't too far." Aiden flashed her a smile from the corner of his mouth, a silent thanks for not asking about the fiancé, and turned to the red headed woman, "May I borrow your bow, and an arrow please?" He held out his hand and she reluctantly gave it to him, though she knew she shouldn't have.

"Morrigan, how many does it take to deliver a message?" Aiden drew and aimed for his target. She smiled knowing what was about to happen.

"One," Aiden released the bow string, and the Sergeant following his man fell dead. He reveled in this man's death taking a deep breath of air smelling of copper and steel, but it was as if the air around him wasn't tainted and he could breathe. Dropping the bow he didn't even bother to hand it back or say thanks to the woman he'd borrowed it from and walked away from them all with Bax in tow.

* * *

**A/N So was it good enough? Was it right for you guys and gals out there? I want to know because it's been a while and I want to know what you're all thinking of this story or chapter in general. I want critism or compliments, it matters not to me because the story if for you.**


	24. Forging Alliances Part 1

**A/N And the Maker said unto me give them another chapter, and I was like Maker? What Maker? Then I wrote this chapter for you all. I would also like to extend my gratitude to all of those commenting, following, and favoriteing, and just reading this story in general. You've all been a wonderful audience thus far and give me great feedback and for that I am forever thankful.**

**craig mills- thank you for helping me out as my friend with the stories and encouraging me to take them farther. Also I know you'll like this chapter with a lil Aiden/Morrigan fluff.**

**OutlawKnight- First off wickedly cool pen name and thank you for your comment. Now to tell the truth I'm going to have Leliana be a bit preachy for a while just to go against Aiden's hate for the Chantry. However she won't always be preachy.**

**As said before but I would like to reiterate my thanks to you all, and hope that you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

Watching Aiden retreat further into town Alistair just stared. He knew what the man was capable of but why didn't he try to help the man he killed? The reason was simple, Aiden was a killer, and the Warden had no doubt that if he'd stepped in he would have been added to the number of kills the man seemed to have under his belt.

"Well that was…" he trailed off only to have the sister pick up where he left off.

"Horrible. The word you're looking for is horrible." She answered watching him with a glare questioning why he didn't intervene.

Crossing her arms in agitation of the Maker's follower Morrigan scoffed at their idiocy, "What's done is done. Had he let them go they surely would have returned with more."

"You don't know that!" the redhead shot back defending the men who almost killed them.

Stepping closer to the chantry robe wearing woman the witch pointed the head of her staff down defensively should the other try anything, "Then perhaps you should go and join them."

Blue orbs met gold, night meeting day in a fierce battle, and neither was going to back down. Stepping in before tensions escalate any further Alistair coughed making him aware of his presence still, "This is not the time or place Morrigan." He warned in a tone he had recently never used against her.

"So it finally decides to speak," she sniggered sarcastically, but then turned back to her true target.

Slinking back into his quiet demeanor he continued to watch the two women fight a battle of patients and wills, which seemed to have no point to him. As they continued Alistair's boredom took over and he rested against the fence groaning aloud waiting for one of them to give in.

* * *

He walked away from them for their questioning glances as he shot the Sergeant down were too much. The sisters preachy attitude, and Alistair's complete dislike of how he handled the situation was not what Ferelden needed in a Warden. Duncan once said that morality is contraband in war, and he'd been right.

Stopping at an abandoned and boarded up house that was falling apart Aiden pulled away the wood blocking entrance and broke the door down. Unable to see in the dark his steps were light and close together. Feeling a small layer of straw at his feet he sat down, Bax joining him as he did so. Sighing he knew what he had to do.

"If I want Howe I'll have to join him Bax. We'll have to join them." Placing his snout on his masters' knee he patted the dog rubbing him behind the ears, "Maybe it's an act of irony. Having to run around helping those who don't need it just so I can kill one target. It's bloody ridiculous."

Whining in objection to his masters' dismissal of the people he'd fought with he looked at his hound, "You like her don't you?" He was referring to Morrigan. He didn't know why, but Bax had taken a liking to her and that was saying something. Usually Bax was picky about the company Aiden kept.

Ignoring his dogs cries he stood and paced back over to the doorway. Leaning against it he looked up to the dark skies above as clouds rolled over the stars, "However once Howe is dead my duty to the Wardens is finished. If I can carry Alistair far enough to gathering the army he needs then Loghain will have no choice but to either fight or surrender to focus on the Darkspawn. Knowing him however it means there'll be a fight and Howe will be there as well as his sons." Looking over his shoulder and back at Bax he found his hound to be snoring. Shaking his head with a smile Aiden kicked at the dusty ground clenching his jaw and fists, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Tired of standing in the middle of the road looking like a fool Leliana finally turned her gaze away marching off next to Alistair whose loud snores could be heard a mile away she was sure. _How hasn't he woken the whole town?_ Shoving the question from her mind she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hmm? W-what?" his groggy voice with sleep asked then went right back to snoring.

Shaking him now the bard didn't even see the woman stop behind her, "I don't think you'll wake him like that."

"You have a better idea?" she shouted in a whisper, but then soon regretted it as the witches' lips curled deviously.

"Now that you mention it…" sending a small shock of ice out of her hands it hit the Templar straight on jolting him awake.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" he jumped away from the fence post glaring at the apostate with distaste, "What do you want?" he growled realizing it was she that woke him.

"Nothing, but this here _girl_ did." Turning away from the two she left in the direction Aiden had gone in. Even if he didn't want her around at least he'd be better company than those two.

Ignoring the fading witch the groggy blonde looked at Leliana with squinted eyes, "So what is it you wanted?"

* * *

At first it wasn't her intention to find him, but after dealing with that girl she knew if anyone were going to survive to defeat the Archdemon she was going to need someone cold and uncaring to help them reach it, and Aiden was the perfect candidate. Slowly walking in the direction he went she never would have found him had he not been outside trying to dislodge the arrow still stuck inside him.

For a time she watched as he winced digging his fingers into the hole the arrow left only to bring them back stained crimson and empty handed. He shouted curses and continued to try, but still he could not reach his goal, at least not without help, and Morrigan believed she had a plan.

* * *

Not long after his adrenaline rush had worn off Aiden became painfully aware of the arrowhead still stuck in his shoulder and the blood caking on his back as it fell like a steady rain. Gritting his teeth he removed the top of his armor trying not to wake his sleeping friend as he sat outside by the torches fire trying to discern how far in his shoulder the metal was.

Shivering as the night air chilled his torso he looked at the wound seeing a little bit of the arrows shaft was still attached to the head made him sigh with relief. Reaching over with his left hand the wood was slick with his blood and hard to grasp, what made it worse was every time he got it to move it seemed to embed further into him rather than come out.

"Maker curse the ones who made arrows and bows." he condemned through gritted teeth, placing a thick piece of leather in his mouth he tried once more to remove the arrow, but it was no use. Sighing in frustration he held his head in his hands and wished the world be back to the way it was before Howe, before the war, and before Jade gave him back the ring.

Aware that a presence was approaching he looked up to find the witch, Morrigan, cross armed and glaring at him. _AH, here's my ticket back into the Wardens that won't make none the wiser._ Forming his plan he knew exactly how he was going to join back up with the Wardens, "What have I done to you now?" he growled out, though mostly due to pain and plan in his head, not her presence.

"You have been shot-"

"Very observant of you!" he snapped then sighed, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you when you have caused me no grief. But that begs the question why are you over here with me and not your Warden?"

Scoffing her eyes seemed to glow with a fierce annoyance at any mention of Alistair being hers, "He is not my Warden. If anything he is a boy that cannot make a choice for himself, how he joined your order I do not know."

Rising from where he sat Aiden gave a slight smirk that quickly turned into a wince forgetting to use his left arm to help him stand. Walking over to be beside her he leaned his lower back against the fence adjacent to them, "It's not my order, and if I am correct you travel with him not because you want to but because you must. However why you must is a mystery I'd like to solve."

* * *

Gaining the response she was hoping to get she laughed demurely, "Then solve it by all means, if it is what you truly want to know."

"Maybe I shall," he shot back an eagerness in his eyes that told her he too had been planning something.

Placing her forefinger on her cheek and posing in a thinker's stance she again smiled inspecting his shoulder that she had a good view of, "First you may want to have what remains of the arrow removed."

Grinning at her comment Aiden bowed his head, "Then by all means pull the sword from the stone."

Ignoring the flirt she grabbed the man by the shoulders then turned him around so his back was to her. Raking her eyes over his form her eyes were frozen to the scars on his back and the muscles that made them their home. Each one seemed to be as he said, stone and the dried blood cascading down his back resembled the moss that covered them. She continued to stare for an unknown amount of time until his voice finally made its way into her ears.

"Morrigan? Morrigan is something wrong?" his calm voice questioned.

Rapidly blinking her eyes she cleared her throat thankful he was turned around so he couldn't see the slight blush on her cheeks, "Of course Warden, all is fine. I was just inspecting the area." Inwardly sighing she settled her left hand over his sturdy shoulder while her other hand clenched onto what was left of the arrow, "Tell me when."

"Whe-ahhhhhh!" he cried as she pulled the arrow out, "I thought you said you were going to do that after I said when!"

Twirling the arrow in her hands like a prize he turned around to see her smirking with delight, "And here I thought my day couldn't get any better. However I still need to heal that wound lest you lose use of your arm, and we both know that would hinder your investigation of why I'm truly traveling with the Warden."

Turning back around Aiden gave a light chuckle, "Just try not to damage the goods, or you'll be sorry." It wasn't a threat, but rather a promise of something other than pain.

_Another come on? Is he not engaged? _"Your fiancé would appreciate you flirting with me hmm?" Suddenly his body stiffened under her touch, "Ah, touchy subject I see."

Trying not to be too rude to the person holding the use of his arm in his hands he tried not to sound too angry, "The past is the past and that's where it belongs."

"I see," was her only reply as the dimming torch allowed for the darkness to swallow some of its light and the crackling flames to be the only sound between them. Holding her hands to his shoulder the skin, muscle and tendons sewed themselves back together as if the wound was a forgotten dream, but they were still living a waking nightmare.

Beating himself up over his flirtations Aiden didn't understand why he was openly flirting with the witch when he still held strong to Jade. _Gods damn this. Why is it I feel the need to flirt with her? Is it not enough that I have lost everything, but that I must to sink to the lowest levels of depravity and flirt when the bones and ashes of Jade are barely cold. _Taking in a deep breath he released it calmly. Knowing he still needed an in he chose to take it.

Leaving him where he stood the apostate didn't get far before her plan worked, and maybe his plan too? "Alright."

"Alright what?" she questioned spinning back around slowly to see him facing her.

"I want to solve why you're really having to travel with him, and to do that it also means I'll have to travel with you as well. Also without me Alistair will surely fail, or you'll kill him," he played off wanting to know more about her with the addition of the other Warden.

"My, my, look who's changed their tune." though her remark was sarcastic and snide she was secretly happy to have him along.

Biting the inside of his lip he turned back to leave into the abandoned house, but wanted to inform Alistair of the changes first, "I should probably go and see Alistair. Where is he?"

"Still speaking with that girl I imagine." she responded with disdain.

"Well shall we walk back together?" he offered her to go ahead of him.

"Very well, but do not become too lost back there," she added with a slight sway in her hips to which she heard him groan as if annoyed.

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Alistair pointed at the sister a questioning look in his eye, "You want to join the Wardens to help us?"

Shaking her head Leliana was hoping he'd say yes, "Of course. It's something I feel I must do."

Looking her up and down in her Chantry robe Alistair drew his hands down his face stopping them in a prayer like form in front of his mouth before dropping them with a sigh, "No offense, but you're a Chantry sister. This war is no place for a woman like you."

Shocked by what he'd just said Leliana glared at him wanting to prove that she was no ordinary believer in the Maker however a familiar voice drew their attention away.

"Alistair," Aiden called to the two of them who looked at him in question.

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on?" Alistair questioned whispering to Leliana.

"And you would expect me to know?" She questioned back a little harsher due to the fact he thought they didn't need her help.

Glancing at her then back to the shirtless Aiden and glaring Morrigan he hoped he wasn't about to die, "I promise whatever she said I did, I didn't do," he clarified before Aiden got the chance to open his mouth.

Raising a brow to Alistair's statement Aiden turned his head to Morrigan then back to the blonde man, "She said nothing and anyway I'm coming with you now."

"Huh, and why would that be?" Alistair questioned wanting to know why he changed his mind.

Crossing his arms Aiden took a firm stance, "Because you will end up dying without my help, and I also have a new question that can only be solved by following you."

_Oh, thank the Maker he's back!_ Alistair's mind jumped for joy, "Yes, well, um, since you're coming back you will be doing the leading and I the following."

_Of course I will,_ the returning Warden thought as he bit back a retort, "Fine," he glowered, "We leave tomorrow, we meet up at the spot where we fought this night, and I suggest you all get some sleep." Happy that his travel plans were settled and his plans for revenge were set in motion he went back to the house, but the woman with the fiery red hair sprinted in front of him causing him to halt. _Great this woman again._ Trying to move around her she blocked his every move, "Get out of my way," he said lowly with more bite than bark.

"Not until you allow me to help you against the Darkspawn."

Hearing her request Aiden let out a laugh that caught everyone's attention, "I don't know if you know this but, you're a sister of the chantry." he gestured to her outfit, "I'm pretty sure anyone who's 'promised' let alone devoted to the Chantry is allowed to help wage a war in which case: the most likely outcome is death."

"I can help you," Aiden just ignored her deciding to jump over the fence so she couldn't stop him, "the Maker wants me to help." That got his attention. Stopping in his tracks he wanted to lunge at her and tell her what she could do to her Maker, but refrained for now.

Overhearing their conversation Alistair gave his two sense, "Aren't we full up on crazy?"

"Another religious zealot, hmm?"

"I had this dream, it was from Him I know it. The Maker wants me to help you." she continued to press and Aiden couldn't take it anymore. His family aside from himself were devout followers in all the Chantry had to teach. Each night and day they would pray, and still on that night Howe chose to betray them the Maker answered his 'children' with fire and death.

His tongue could no longer be held, "The Maker? You're joking right? The non-existent god that everyone believes in?" he snapped wildly not meaning to, but knew he wouldn't be able to stop, "Let me tell you about the Maker. The Maker causes pain and nothing else. You think he hears your prayers?" he leaned into her grabbing onto the fence so he wouldn't hit her, "He cares nothing for these people or you for that matter. In fact he prefers that this world be torn asunder letting friends turn on each other only to have one side wiped clean and bathed in blood while the other claims the glory of their dead friends. Tell me where the Maker is when innocents die of the plague, or children are ripped from their mothers arms, or better yet when the faithful put so much of their trust in him that he responds with silence?"

By this time women, men, and children were outside looking upon him with scorn for badmouthing their god. Each one unknowing of his families true murderers, and lack of insight to see that this country is already dead and they will be too if they do not flee. Breathing heavily he turned back to the woman who was visibly trembling before him, "Tell me, where is your Maker now?"

Trying to form words all she could do was shudder with terror as they came out shaken, "T-the Maker has his reasons. Some of them are horrid and uncalled for, b-but-"

Laughing the wood cracked beneath his grip, "So you judge me for killing them?" he pointed to the dead bodies in the distance, "And yet you claim the Maker's will does horrid things. How are you to assume that he didn't want me to kill them?"

"Because they had surrendered!" she fired off, "And as I was saying they at times may be uncalled for, but-"

Pushing off the fence Aiden took a step back running a hand through his hair, "But what?"

"B-but he does care for these people and world. T-to think otherwise is to condemn yourself t-to-"

"Hell?" He finished her.

Nodding Leliana slowly felt her fight returning, "I will help these people no matter what you say or do, I will help fight the Darkspawn." Seeing the way he was now regarding her made her fear him in a way no one should be feared. It was as if he carried death upon his shoulders and allowed the darkness in like an old friend. _Is there not light in his life?_ Her question would remain unanswered for silence consumed all but for the whipping flames, and crackling wood of the torches, giving their voice.

"Are you not committed to the Chantry?"

"I have not taken my vows so I am free to do as I please."

Taking into account her fighting style and the little numbers that they already had Aiden weighed the choices. _On one hand she has the skills of a rogue, so she wasn't always a sister and she knows how to use them in a fight, and we're outnumbered as it is. It would be wiser to have allies on our side before embarking on a feat such as this. On the other hand she's a preachy moral compass that he had no time for and would surely want to know more about his past in time._ Knowing that the good outweighed the bad he gave in, because even skilled warriors needed help sometimes.

"Very well," his words were so silent she at first didn't hear him, but then it registered and a smile grew across her lips.

"Oh, thank you, you won't regret it." she breathed happily.

"I believe 'tis already so," Morrigan added her opinion.

Annoyed and tired Aiden only grunted, "Just be ready to head out tomorrow, or else you get left behind." he looked at her sternly then added, "That goes for all of you."

Before he started to walk away a solemn looking Alistair came to him placing a hand on his shoulder and with sincere eyes he spoke, "Thank you," his voice choked but was then cleared with a cough, "thank you for coming back. You-you don't know how much that means to me."

Looking at the hand on his shoulder Aiden turned icy cold pushing the man's hand away, "I'm not here for you or the Wardens. As far as I'm concerned once my goal is complete this order and all it is will be nothing to me. Are we clear?"

Processing what the Warden had just said Alistair scrunched his brow in somewhat of confusion, "But you said-"

"That you would die without me," he interjected, "and also that I have a question that needs solving."

"So your goal is to end the blight then, and then it's over?"

Though he was being as ambiguous as he could Alistair always had to ask questions, so he did what he was going to be doing best, lie through his teeth, "Yes."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer Alistair let him be on his way both Morrigan and Leliana joining him at his side, "Is he alright?" the sister prodded hoping one of the others would have an answer.

"The fate of an entire country and kingdom rest on his shoulders seeing as this oaf could never carry us as far as he, so no. He is not alright." Morrigan answered snidely turning away from them and headed away from them.

Looking back at the woman in the robe Alistair's eyes were downcast, "Honestly I don't think any of us are alright."

Understanding their answers the last two went their separate ways both knowing that the morning would come too soon and a trek longer and harder than any one person could imagine would be underway.

* * *

So it was done. Once the sun rose Aiden and Bax would lead three to the end of the road, and then leave them after his true goals were done. He didn't feel bad for what he did nor should he. Everyone is out for themselves: a lesson he learned long ago in a different land, but could see how true it was home as well. At the abandoned house he closed the door not caring where he fell as long as sleep would overtake him and it did, but it was anything but restful.

* * *

**A/N So now the lovely redhead with us all that"s left to gather in Lothering is a Qunari and a few more bit of information. As always please Favorite, comment, and follow. Or just one of those three please cause I love hearing from you guys. Thanks and I hope to writing the new chapter soon.**

"What do you believe in?—In this, that the weights of all things must be determined anew." Friedrich Nietzsche

**Until next time**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	25. Forging Alliances Part 2

**A/N Hey guys I'm back, sorry it's been 2 days past a month since I've posted a chapter for this story, and to all of you reading this I thank you for not writing me off.**

**First off let me hash the details for why it has been delayed so long: 1) October was a bitch and I have college/job duties to attend to which totally blows. 2) I moved into a new apartment and it takes a while to get comfortable in a new place as yo all know. And finally 3) I have been replaying Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age 2 in my free time to get even more psyched than I already am for Inquisition (Which I don't think I could be more psyched). So those are my top 3 reasons.****Also with that being said when the game comes out I'll try my best to vary times between enjoying it and writing more chapters for this story. So enjoy this tidbit.**

**Also while I'm here I'd like to thank craig mills for help with the dream sequence.**

**On one more note I want 10 comments from people before I post the next chapter please and thank you!**

* * *

An eerie glow emanating from the lava river and waterfall allowed Aiden to see the ancient crumbling buildings covered in webs that clung to the spaces between them. The new Warden found for all of its uncertainty that the beauty in such things as the light which bounced off various crystals making them glow brilliantly adding to the warmth of the never ending tunnel in which he found himself. Walking over to the enchanting warmth of the glowing hot river Aiden peered into it letting the warmth wash over him. Never had he felt so calm but as his body relaxed so too did his mind.

As he gazed into the glowing river a distorted voice called out to him from the darkest reaches of the thaigs, echoing down each tunnel seeming to be charging from everywhere. It seemed to be a beautiful tune that he didn't know the words to. So enchanting was this song that his feet moved without consent towards the voice, and though he didn't know where to go his feet surely did.

Trekking him farther and farther into darkness the voice swelled in volume seeming to consume the entire void in which captive to himself he tread. Then with one last turn the smell of smoke overwhelmed him as a monstrosity hid in the shadows. Abruptly his feet stopped dead in their tracks as crimson red circled in yellow opened to reveal the beast's eyes. In that moment he felt no fear nor cowardice, for in that moment as the Archdemon's eyes preyed upon him Aiden was more awestruck than anything. Never before had he seen such a ferocious yet mesmerizing creature in all of his travels. Slowly noticing the regaining of control of his own body the young Warden meant to dodge the foreseen attack however before any move could be made the huge beast reared its head revealing bloodstained yellow razors set in gaping maws and roaring a deafening cry.

The roar reverberated through him to his very bone and ran down the many tunnels of the deep roads still echoing as he made to roll away but before he could the brute of a creature bristled spitting purple flames onto his body. Wracked with pain Aiden dropped to his knees gazing up to the old god as he burned, every bit of pain he felt Aiden watched as his skin charred and the stench of his own flesh filled his lungs. Gaging he forced himself to stand in defiance of his attacker. With one last defiant look he allowed the Archdeomon's roar to wash over him as the world went black.

* * *

Lurching up drenched in sweat Aiden's heart raced a mile a minute still able to smell his own burning flesh and the pain of the flames as they slithered around him in a vile manner. Bringing his knees up to his chest the man rested his arms on them and his head as well taking in deep calming breaths. _Well, that was some dream, well more like a nightmare,_ he thought with a heavy sigh. Carefully calming himself he sprawled back out onto the dust and hay ridden floor. Its coolness soothed his burning skin and eased his troubled mind. Draping his elbow over his eyes he tried to slip back into sleep but it eluded him like the fox it was. Aggravated that rest was no longer an option he peeled himself from the floor.

Stepping over to the door it creaked as he opened it to find slits of orange rising in the horizon against the dark blue night. Stepping out into the morning the air was chill evident from his breath fogging in the air like smoke. Everything was silent and still, he dared not to move for if time was frozen in this moment he could live with it forever. Crossing his arms he leaned back against the doorway right on the spot Morrigan had healed last night. Shrugging off the slight pain he continued to bask in the calm for all he could, little did he know golden eyes watched from afar.

* * *

Morrigan had been up for the past hour going over what information she had thus far and how she would use it to her advantage. It was while she was doing this that muffled cries of agony came from the vacant hut Aiden had occupied. Curious about the commotion she stopped and listened. Little did she learn about what was going on by listening so she opted to stop for a time when his cries stopped. _It is a wonder he has not waken the whole village,_ she mused to herself.

Deciding that making potions would be far more productive than sitting and repeating what is already known to her Morrigan left her own area to the nearby lake to collect wood for a fire. Picking up an armful she was walking back when she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Stopping dead the witch observed the body looking out at the horizon. Following his direction she too looked back to find the light rays beginning to peek out over the land.

Turning back away she shook her head and moved on deciding to again ignore him, though her curiosity was at a high she needed to be prepared for whatever was to come, and knowing what she did he too would have to prepare himself for the trials ahead. _I only hope he can accomplish such a task_ she commented while laying the sticks in a circle then flicking her wrist igniting the wood before her.

Planting herself down she crossed her legs reaching into her pouch pulling out a small kettle, herbs, and flasks filled with water. Adding the kettle atop the fire she poured in the water then added elfroot to start the process. Once finish she swiped her hands together putting what little flakes of the herb remained into the pot she looked up to see Aiden now leaning back against the doorway. Returning to the task at hand she brewed in silence.

* * *

Still looking out at the horizon pondering and imagining his revenge a cold nose nuzzling his leg withdrew him from his thoughts. Looking down a small smile graced the man's lips as he uncrossed his arms and scratched Bax behind the ear, "Morning boy," he whispered not wanting to shatter the silence.

Barking happily Bax jumped in front of his mast head down and ass in the air wanting to play, "Oh alright, go get a stick and we'll play," he chuckled shooing the hound off who went off in the direction of Morrigan. Seeing where his hound was headed his hand met his forehead and grumbled an 'oh no' under his breath as he went after his hound. _Shit if he wakes her up I'm done for, and won't even have had the chance to exact my revenge, lovely._ He thought dryly still behind his hound by a few good yards.

Coming upon his hound however he couldn't keep a smile from his face, "Why you wretched dog! Those were my herbs you gluttonous flea ridden beast!" Morrigan shouted reprimanding Bax as she pulled on her satchel full of ingredients while Bax held on with a steely grip.

Growling playfully he shook his head thinking it was a game as Morrigan's grip slipped and ended up in the dirt. Glaring at the dog who was licking his chops a quiet slow clap came from the shadows. Snapping her head in the direction the sound came from a relieved sigh escaped her lips as the fire light showed it was only Aiden.

"I see he likes you." he nodded to the dog, "Interesting." Patting Bax on the head he gently moved the satchel away from the war hound and handed it back Morrigan before sitting down himself.

Scoffing at the man she ignored his presence and that of his dogs while he stirred what was already in her pot. Biting his lip Aiden allowed his presence to go unwanted as all that surrounded the three was the crackling fire. In truth he didn't feel like being alone after the dream he had, it's not that he was scared, but rather the enormity of the duty he as having to undertake along with his own personal vendetta. Staring into the fire he didn't even notice that Morrigan had laid down while the potions brewed until her arm slightly grazed his leg. Startled he looked down to her; shadows from the fire dancing along her pale skin.

Feeling his eyes on her Morrigan smirked allowing the fires warmth to wash over her, "Something you like?" she finally acknowledged his presence.

Shyly Aiden removed his eyes, though he didn't mean anything by it he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, "Listen Morrigan I'm not one to talk about my past but it would be wise not to pursue what you're doing."

Rolling her eyes the witch edged up on her elbows, "Very well, then you should be off before you decide otherwise."

"I deserved that," he admitted rising from the dry ground dusting himself off, "Tell you what, I'll leave. In fact I'll go for a walk, I'm sure Bax still wants to play fetch. Right Bax?" he questioned the hound who came bounding up to him happily.

Pursing her lips the glare she gave the Warden could have killed, "Since you'll be exploring pick me up some herbs as well to replace what your fur bag has eaten."

Bowing his head as he left Bax looked back at the witch a happy bark expressing his fullness and thanks or the herbs before bounding off behind his friend. Following along the fence from yesterday the young Warden found a stick worth throwing. Picking it up he gripped it in his hand then launched it through the air sending it skidding halfway to the windmill. Following up behind Bax Aiden skidded to a halt when the low whispers of another nearby could be heard.

"Shok ebasit hissra," the voice grew louder as Aiden silently approached well aware of the man's height and dialect he could only guess it was a Qunari, "Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. M-"

In full view of the man praying the young Warden found himself to be correct. In a cage five feet from him was a Quanari, " Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam qun." he voiced finishing the caged man's prayer and gaining notice as well.

* * *

"Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam qun." the voice finished for him. Grimly peering to the direction from which it came he was shocked to see a human, but it was a nice change compared to the usual bunch that came around.

"You aren't one of my captors," Gripping the iron bars encasing him Sten tightened his grip, "I have nothing to say that would amuse you human. Leave me in peace."

Pulling out his knife Aiden came closer and pulled an apple he'd confiscated earlier at some point, "And I do not wish to be amused Qunari, but I would like to know what one of your kind is doing in a cage, in a village like this no less." Cutting a slice he handed the piece to Sten who looked at it warily. Understanding the prisoner's reluctance he took the bite for himself audibly swallowing and then offered another piece to the caged Qunari.

Nodding to the human in kind Sten plucked the slice from the Wardens fingers taking a healthy bite from it. Once done he simply stared trying to decide whether or not to speak with the armored man. _Is he here to kill me? No otherwise he would have already done so. Then perhaps he is a soldier from the armies that passed looking to recruit capable warriors. That would not explain his understanding of the Qun though. Hmm…_

Waiting for the Qunari to make up his mind Aiden simply relaxed against the fence throwing the stick Bax brought back every time he threw it, knowing that eventually the caged prisoner or himself would speak. In this case it was the former.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad- the vanguard- of the qunari peoples."

Nodding his head at the information he was given and knowing that the qunari people respect honor among most anything he wondered why a creature such as he was captive, "And why are you in this?" he motioned to the cage with his knife tilting up and down.

"I have been convicted of murder. Have the villagers not spoken of this?" he followed up his answer with his own question.

Snorting a laugh Aiden shook his head, _Great_, "I don't have my ear that far to the ground sadly. So who did you murder?"

Releasing his bars Sten stood tall not holding back, "The people of a farmhold. Eight humans, in addition to the children."

Holding in the want to reach out and throttle the man Aiden held back. He knew as well as the qunari no doubt that atonement could be given, if he was truly wanting it, "Are you guilty?" the words were ground out and harsh.

"Are you asking if I feel guilt, or if I am responsible for the deed? However I feel, whatever I've done, my life is forfeit now."

Gazing up at the giant before him Aiden could understand this man. He was harsh on himself and he did feel what he'd done was wrong, so why do it? "If you feel guilty about the murder why'd you do it?"

His answer and reply was simple, "Either you have an enviable memory, or a pitiable life, to know nothing of regret."

"I understand, maybe more than most would, but why not seek atonement for what you have done?"_ If he can atone then so can I. I left my parents and my family to rot in its halls, but perhaps I can help another seek the atonement they deserve._

"Death will be my atonement-"

"Dammit Sten, no it shall not. You have a chance to atone without the need of your own death. I know you can atone for yourself if you aid me against the Blight." _And by helping me you are also furthering my goals, which we won't be discussing anytime soon._ He added to himself.

Regarding the human more closely now Sten could see there was something unlike the other soldiers about him. Something darker. _Perhaps he is a Warden then?_ "Are you a Grey Warden then?"

"Not by choice, but yes." Aiden chuckled handing Sten another piece of the apple who happily or as happily as Aiden could tell accepted it.

"Surprising," eating the slice he gestured to Aiden, "My people have heard legends of the Grey Warden's strength and skill… though I suppose not every legend is true."

Giving a guttural laugh Aiden nearly choked on the fruit, "Thanks that was funny." Wiping away the bits that fell onto his chin Aiden just noticed the sun was fully over the horizon and Chantry goers were leaving their homes commuting to the one place Aiden hated more than most. However looking back at his new acquaintance he knew there was only two ways to get him out and one would be more fun than the other. Slyly smiling to Sten Aiden spoke quickly, "I'm going to get the key to your cage, and I'll be right back."

"Doubtful," his low voice replied as Aiden vanished along with his dog.

* * *

Leliana was quietly packing her things and putting on the armor she once wore many times long ago when she was a bard. Lacing up the leather gloves she was about to lose herself in concentration when the doors burst open wide to reveal Aiden fully armored and marching towards the Revered Mother with Bax, Morrigan, and a panicky Alistair in tow. _Maker, please no…_ was all she thought as she darted to stop them. Too late however she showed up.

The Revered Mother in her usual spot kindly smiled up at the man who was marching towards her with haste, "Greetings child-"

"Save your Maker laden prayers for someone who needs them," Aiden growled.

Shocked by his manners she was about to call for the Templar's when she spotted Leliana and waved her over. Begrudgingly making her presence known the lay sister joined the group much to her dismay, "Revered Mother," she nodded in respect and then the same with Aiden, smart to keep his organization quiet, "Would you kindly lower your voice and speak with her in a more respectful manner."

Whipping his head to the side she received an icy glare so cold it felt as if the fires weren't even lit, "Respect is earned not given." he declared turning his gaze back to the mother.

"Then I shall kindly ask you to leave," she spoke unfazed by his actions.

Looking from him to his followers then back to the mother Leliana didn't know whether to prepare for a fight or for a close call. Rather than find out later though she threw more oil onto the fire without knowing so, "Aiden please leave. If you're just here to antagonize an old woman you have no business here."

Obviously ignoring her Aiden was still going, "No I need something from you."

Moving to stand in between the Warden and Mother before it came to blows Leliana stared him down, "I think she asked you to leave."

Moving her out of the way he towered over the old woman, "Give me the key to Sten's cage or else…"

Pursing her lips the mother was unamused, "Oh, and what shall you do to an innocent woman?"

"Fine, by order of the Grey Warden's I hereby conscript Sten into the Warden's. Now give me the key or this will get ugly and I'm not above hurting anyone."

Rising from her seat the Revered Mother capitulated, "Very well, but the Maker has no room for the likes of you by his side." Giving him the key he snatched it from her hands and walked away.

"The Maker doesn't exist. The sooner you realize this the sooner you can stop living in delusions." He called from over his shoulder not even looking back.

Sighing in relief the red head hadn't even known she was holding her breath. However upon closer inspection of the Mother she saw how much of a toll the Warden's words had taken on her, "Are you alright?" she asked tentatively helping the woman sit back down.

"I'm fine dear, but it still amazes me how little faith some have in the Maker, especially in these times." Looking to where the man had left the Mother followed her gaze, "Help him if you can. You believe more than most and sometimes that's enough."

"I follow him of my own volition, Revered Mother. Not because he needs the Maker." she voiced returning to her own duties before leaving, "thank you for helping me and should we not meet again may the Maker watch over you."

"And you as well Leliana."

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Alistair questioned astonished at Aiden's actions grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around violently causing him to hit one of the pews.

Glaring at the senior Warden Aiden cracked his fist inching closer to the blonde, "So help me Alistair if you preach one word of what I did was wrong I will leave you and your witch here to fend off the Darkspawn yourselves. I have more important matters to attend to, understood?" Feeling the weight of Aiden's words heavily on him all Alistair could do was nod and avoid eye contact, "Good, now let's go."

Before they made it to the doors however Alistair ended up running into a knight from Redcliffe, but it wasn't just any knight," Sorry- Ser Donall?"

"Alistair?" the Knight questioned with a happy face embracing the man, "It's been-"

"Years," the other finished for him, "But what are you doing here?"

Turning around before leaving Aiden saw Alistair having idle conversation with another knight, "Alistair, let's go now."

Groaning the Redcliffe native knew they may want to hear what Donall had to say, "He's a knight from Redcliffe with information on the Arl. It couldn't hurt to see what he knows now could it?"

"Fine, but make it quick." he waltzed over, "This chantry will kill me faster than the Darkspawn." Holding out his hand Donall clasped and shook with a powerful force.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, but I must make this short, for the arl has fallen ill."

"Oh great," Aiden mumbled, "And this wouldn't have happened sometime before the battle at Ostagar now would it?" he asked sensing some connecting dots.

"Yes, but-"

"Loghain, you moron. He left the king to die and made something happen so the Arl would fall 'ill' as you put it so he could take the throne. Politics. Nobles and their righteous fucking politics." Aiden growled in anger kicking the wooden shelf near them and breaking it.

"If the Arl's sick we need to see him first." Alistair added.

"Why not go after your enemy directly?" the witch had a point.

"Like he wouldn't be expecting that right?" Alistair fought back.

"Enough!" the shout echoed through the room silencing all who were within its walls, "If the Arl's sick what are you doing here?"

"The Arlessa sent all of the Knights out to find the urn of sacred ashes. Its legend says the urn holds those of Andraste and can cure any ailment."

Running his hands through his hair Aiden paced before them deciding what to do, "Thank you for the information but we should really be on our way." Making for the door no one would stop them this time.

Once in the light of the open area he spotted a merchants wagon advertising some bows, arrows, and faceplate helmets right across from the Chantry. _Well I will be needing some ranged weapon sooner or later right? _Never looking back he marched off to the merchant wagon closely followed by his company which now included a sister decked out in leather armor of her own. Inspecting the helmets the merchant had he spied one that seemed durable enough while also able to cover his face, as well as a bow and arrows that would come in handy later on.

"Won't that obstruct your vision?" Leliana question in regards of the helmet.

Grunting in reply Aiden tossed out a few coins to pay for the helm before putting it on. In truth it would hinder his sight some, but when he saw the faceplate helmets the words from yesterday's fight seeped into him mind _'Your face is known boy! Everywhere you go your face is known and will be hunted until you're dead or worse. You are a failure, a deserter, and you have no one left!'_ No matter where they went they would know his face, and to ensure optimal outcome he would hide from the world until like the Archdemon during a blight he was ready to reveal himself. Happy with his purchases the Warden strode towards the outskirts of town to Sten's cage.

* * *

"I must admit I didn't expect her to give up the key so willingly."

Shrugging Aiden deftly slid the key into the lock and freed Sten from his cage. As he stepped down it appeared that both Aiden and Sten were almost equal in height with the former being at least three inches shorter. Nodding to Sten's thanks he handed him a pack and a sack filled with heavy armor he confiscated off a dead bandit.

"Alright everyone we have to unite this god forsaken country and do it before the Blight catches up with us. And because I am leader by experience I say we recruit the elves first since the Brecilian forest is closer."

"But what about the arl?" Alistair pointed out with a little more desperation in his words than he meant to reveal.

Turning his map so the other Warden could study it he pointed to two locations, "The forest is here, and Redcliffe is here. Which is closer?"

"The forest but-"

"The Arl will have to wait. This war is won by sacrifice and if that means we lose one noble then so be it," his words cut like ice in the winter as he rolled up his map, "Also one more thing I must mention: my past is my own and none of you shall ask of it. Any questions?" Silence was the groups answer as the ex-lord folded up the map, storing it in his pack, "Good, now let's get a move on, we haven't any time to waste." Turning on his heel Aiden took the lead at an acceptable pace followed by five others on separate missions.

Looking back over his shoulder Aiden knew part of the real reason he didn't want to go to Redcliffe first. Yes it was a more tactical decision to gain the forces of allies that were closer to their current location, but also seeing Eamon again would not set well with him. Last time the two saw each other he was competing in the annual tourney held in the arling, which he won. Time however and certain events change people though. _I just hope he can hang on until we get there._

* * *

The village of Lothering was small, but passing by the old windmill the bard had come accustomed to was rather displeasing. She felt as if it would be the last time she set foot on the land that gave her a home, a refuge, and a place she could be someone else. Stopping to pay the town the respects she thought it deserved she turned back around to see the group still steadily marching on Jogging to catch back up she silently took place by Alistair who was by all means pouting about their leaders decision to gather the elves first.

"Oh, cheer up," she smiled sweetly, "you look like the Darkspawn have already won."

Frowning at her comment he just sighed before allowing himself to speak, "It's just that he doesn't seem to know too much about why Eamon would be the better choice to save first."

Piqued by his observations she glanced up front to see Aiden and Sten in deep conversation making sure they wouldn't be eavesdropped, "Oh, and you do? And what makes you think he doesn't?"

Shifting his pack Alistair considered her questions carefully, "Well before I was a Warden I was to become a Templar, and they teach us things besides how to defend against mages, so that's how I know about politics. In regards to him though I say it only because he seems to want to avoid any topic of the Arl at all costs, and I am to associate that with not understanding how politics works."

"So, let me get this straight," she smiled cunningly, "He avoids talking about the Arl so he must be inept in the ways of politics?"

"Yep, that about sums it up." He smiled proudly lifting his head a little higher.

Lightly Laughing at his new bolstered confidence she felt bad that she was about to bring him back down from his new perch, "Or maybe he used to be a killer. Wardens are not frivolous in who they recruit. I mean think about it; one, he didn't want anyone talking about his past. Two, he avoids conversation of politics because he was an assassin, and three, well I haven't come up with a third yet."

Glancing at her sideways the Templars jaw slightly dropped the closed pondering what Leliana had theorized, "Well, maybe but…"

"If you two would so kindly stop talking about me and trying to guess where I came from or what I was in the past that would be much appreciated, or at least keep your voices down." Aiden called from the head of the group as they were just making their way past the Imperial Highway instead opting to go northwest towards the forest.

Giving each other looks of 'didn't see that coming' both Leliana and Alistair kept their mouths shut and instead focused on other things around them. When their focus turned into boredom however Aiden's life would quickly became hell.

* * *

**A/N**

**So was it as good for you as it was for me? I mean it was kinda slow but hey very story has it's ups and downs. How'd you like it though? What could I change and did I capture the characters well or no?**

**Well this chapter is done and the next is already ready to go, all I need is those 10 comments about my story that are more than 'keep up the good work or 'nice job'. I want to know exactly what y'all think of this story please the good, bad, or the awesome and if you are so compelled to either follow or favorite as well that'd be super tubular.**


	26. The First Night They Camped

**A/N This being the eve of Dragon Age Inquisition's release and all and all the awesome reply's I got from my readers I wanted to give you all a present, and here it is. In the form of this story's next chapter I present to you Chapter 26. You guys are always great and I love writing for all of you out there who read this. It's some of the best parts about my day, sitting down and typing this story, so thank you all.**

* * *

They'd been walking for hours and they still hadn't seen any sign of the Brecilian forest. There were trees all around them, but they had no idea where they were. By Aiden's calculations, and Sten's, they were headed in the right direction, but no one was really getting along at that point.

Alistair was complaining of hunger, Leliana about her shoes, Morrigan about Bax eating her herbs again, and Sten about their incessant whining. So far the few hours Aiden had spent with his new allies had been an overall terrible experience, and made the decision to camp for the night at the next clearing they came to that much easier.

The moon was just peaking over the horizon when they found the next clearing. It actually wasn't too bad a spot; there was a stream for water, plenty of limbs for fire, and enough space for everyone to set up their tents.

Aiden dropped his pack, "Alright we camp here. Bax go collect some branches for fire, Leliana fill the costrels in the stream, Sten make the fire when Bax gets back, and Alistair be prepared to cook."

"Ey, why doesn't Morrigan have to do anything, or you for that matter? Also do you really want me to cook; if so how do you feel about charred rabbit?" Aiden grabbed the bow and quiver, filled with arrows he'd bought earlier, and walked towards Alistair.

"First off: I'm not giving her any orders because she's not one to be ordered around. Secondly I'm going to get the food you'll be cooking, so get the pans and water, or whatever you need." Aiden walked off into the bush and nearby trees.

* * *

_Peace and quiet at last. Ahhhh. _Aiden was enjoying his time among the trees and listening to the sound of frogs croaking in the night. The best part was, he was alone. No duty to put on a farce for at that time to worry about, and no one that depended on him. All it was was himself, nature, and a few thoughts of how he missed hunting in his homes lands.

A rustling came from a nearby bush, he stopped and waited. He saw the antlers first, it was a deer: a buck big enough to last them a few days at least. He drew his bow carefully to take aim. The nock lined up with his jaw, and as he was about to release, a noise scared the deer causing it to flee. Aiden let the arrow go still hoping to at least injure it so it wouldn't get too far ahead, but it was too fast, and instead it skimmed Morrigan's bangs.

"You almost shot me!" she yelled.

"You scared the food away!" Aiden threw up his hands in frustration and spun around. _Can't I have a little peace? Please? I mean seriously, I'd rather be traveling with a group of darkspawn right now or disguised as one of Howe's guards: at least it'd be okay if I killed them._

"What are you doing out here anyway?" His was back turned to her and his tone was no less frustrated than when she'd found him in the woods.

"Well since your dog ate most of the herbs I use for crafting potions, that save your lives I might add, I thought I'd restock." Aiden knew he couldn't be angry at her.

He slid his hand down his face to calm himself, "Fine, just go do it somewhere else you're scaring the game."

Glaring at him for his rude manner in which he spoke she didn't move to leave, "Tired of us already?" she questioned crossing her arms defensively.

Looking to see if the deer left any tracks he answered her. "Yes. You all gripe and groan and complain about what is wrong with the things around you when you don't see what you have is already enough." Standing back up from crouching his eyes met hers for the first time in hours that day. His tone had been rough and angered his eyes swelled a storm more powerful than she had ever seen, and it perturbed her to some extent.

"And who are you to say that we are not able to do as we see fit?" she pushed moving closer to him.

Balling his fist around the bow the wood splintered beneath his grip. Slightly jumping from the noise Morrigan listened carefully to the words that next left his mouth, "I am the one who's going to get you close enough to your enemy that in the end he'll want to be your friend. However in the end all that will be left of him is a husk. Gutted like the monster he is and left to rot like those he killed."

His words were a warning and a promise, dark and foreboding as they might be, the witch wondered if it was truly Loghain they were speaking of. Before she had time to question him however he turned away from her glowing orbs to study the branch nearby. Walking away from the Warden she lingered on the energy she picked up from him. It was all darkness and no light, pure anger and hatred. Even the small smiles he gave along the way were pure folly and forced. Once far enough away she turned back once only to question whether her mother was right about this Warden. Going back to the task at hand Morrigan went deeper into the trees

* * *

She continued to poke around the bushes and discovered a whole bushel of elfroot. _These shall come in handy later. _She harvested what she could while not being too greedy. Never know what might happen on this little adventure of theirs; if you could call it that which she certainly did not.

She still didn't understand why the Warden had let that girl follow them. To her she was a nuisance and it was clear that the Warden didn't care much for her company either; always talking about the Maker and how he was always there, watching over them, like some protective father. It really made her wish she were deaf now having listened to her for the past few hours.

She moved on looking for other ingredients that may be necessary in the days to come. In the end she ended up collecting a handful of Deep Mushrooms, Deathroot, and some toxin extract from some dead giant spiders she found deeper in the area she was exploring. Her bag was full, and somewhat overflowing. Happy with what she had she made her way back along the path she'd made for herself so she wouldn't get lost. Silently following the tracks she never saw it coming out of nowhere it appeared, cocooning her in its web and dragging her off to its cave.

* * *

Back at camp Sten was working on the fire with some sticks Bax had brought back and some dried grass. With the passage of time they noticed that Aiden still hadn't come back from hunting and that Morrigan was gone as well.

"Where is he with the food, shouldn't he be back by now?" Alistair started whining of hunger again, though in all honesty he had never really stopped.

"Parshaara" Sten was tired of him, "Do humans have nothing better to do than complain? Here." Sten tossed Alistair a pouch of cookies.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I stole them from a child: I was doing him a favor." Sten said concentrating on the now burning grass.

"Thank you, Sten" Alistair said while stuffing his face with crumbly goodness.

The flames from the burning grass slithered along the branches and twigs, and a moment later the fire was going steady, only flickering when a gentle breeze blew by.

Alistair filled the pot's he'd been carrying with water from the stream all the while Leliana was filling the costrels right beside him humming a sing song tune. Alistair could have sworn he'd heard it somewhere before, but he wasn't sure where, and so he asked.

"Leliana, what's that song you're humming?"

"Oh, that? It's the Chant of Light, surely you've heard it before?"

"Yes, but isn't it usually sung? I mean they call it the Chant of Light for a reason, if someone hums it doesn't it become more like the Hum of Light?" She giggled at his observation.

"Um no, sadly not." Finished filling the pot halfway Alistair put it over the fire so it'd be ready for when Aiden got back, which was soon, he hoped.

There was a scuffling noise just ahead of her, and its silhouette couldn't be mistaken. It was a giant spider. She backed away from the stream very slowly, and drew her daggers.

"Um, Sten, Alistair: I think you might want to get your weapons out."

"Why?"

"Because unless one of us can turn into a giant spider, I doubt that it's friendly company."

"It's probably just Morrigan, she can shift you know?" Alistair said not all too worried.

Leliana whispered to the bush, "Morrigan if this is a joke, it's not funny. Show yourself."

The creatures ambushed them. One jumped out at her knocking her to the ground causing her blades to fall away. The fangs dripped a bright green venom as she struggled against her attacker. She heard the sound of Sten and Alistair also taking on their attackers, so she knew she'd be doing this on her own. The spider was cuckooing her and in one last attempt she reached for her dagger. She felt the hilt in her hand and shoved the blade in between the spider's fangs. Venom flooded from its mouth as it seizured and died. Gasping for air and from shock she pushed herself away from its giant frame.

Sten, Alistair, and Bax ran over to where Leliana was sitting, and helped pull the webbing off of her. She could have done it herself, but Alistair saw how frightened she was. This was nothing scary for him: when it comes to deciding the scariness between darkspawn and giant spiders the winner was darkspawn hands down. Sadly they'd have to remake the fire since in the little brush with spiders he managed to knock over the pot of water, but first they went after Aiden and Morrigan.

"Alright, we need to go find them and make sure they're okay." Alistair pointed out, and began heading into the trees.

* * *

Aiden had now been hunting for about an hour, maybe more. Still no sign of the deer he'd shot at earlier. It had left tracks but they suddenly stopped as if it had vanished into thin air. _Something's not right. These woods are quiet, too quiet,_ he realized now taking time to listen to the things around him; the frogs no longer croaked, and the crickets that chirped were as silent as the night itself. He started back to camp stopping along the way to check the traps he'd placed in case he couldn't get the deer.

The first trap he happened upon was still empty, and… broken? _But who, surely not Morrigan? No, she's as hungry as the rest of us. _A low hissing gave it away, and Aiden looked up. The sky has been blocked by a canopy of webbing, he now knew what had taken his game, and led him further into their hunting grounds. The spider dangled five feet above him and was coming down fast. He ran. It's not that he was scared. No: it was that he knew you never take an enemy on when they have the advantage, but then he stopped dead in his tracks. _Morrigan! They may have taken her. _Knowing what he had to do he ran back into the lair where spiders dwelled to feast on anything that breathed.

His footsteps made no sound as he hid in the shadows waiting for any sign of her. His breathing was slow and calm; the ground beneath him sturdy, and his bow ready to fire. The spider came from the other side of the canopy and was dragging something behind it. It was in the shape of a human, but he couldn't be too sure, he took the shot anyway. The abdomen of the spider deflated on impact sending its guts flying in all directions. Now aware of his presence the spiders came for him. They fell from the sky, rose from the ground, and leapt from the trees. Aiden was surrounded with nowhere to go, and all he had was his bow. _Why didn't I grab my swords?_

* * *

They made it just in time to see Aiden surrounded by no fewer than thirty spiders, and Morrigan waking from her paralysis. Bax went over and chewed through the webbing allowing her to become free. She dusted off the last of the webbing and looked up. _Oh, well isn't this lovely? To have come so far only to be killed by spiders: this is one for the history books. _Her hands filled with flame, and she threw it at them.

Aiden had seen them come in, but he wasn't expecting a giant ball of fire to be coming right for him. He dove and rolled to the side as it hit the spot he was standing. The heat from the blast singed his bow string leaving him only with a curved piece of wood. The rest of them charged the spiders; stabbing, slicing, biting, and freezing anything that had more than six legs. Once Morrigan began to freeze them they learned if they'd sab or hit them hard enough they'd shatter into little chunks of spider meat. Gross, really, but it made the work go much faster.

By the time they were finished there were at least twenty-five dead, and or shattered spider corpses. Five had fled seeing that they were no match to their six. It was beginning to be a long night. They made off for camp wary of the shadows and stopped by the traps Aiden had set. In the end he'd caught eight hares. _Well it's better than nothing, _he at camp he decided something must be done if they ever want to venture out when camping and issued an order.

"From now on whenever we camp were leaving in pairs of two. I don't care if you don't like the other person you're with, so you'll just have to deal with it. Any questions? No? Good." Aiden took the hares to the nearest rock and began to skin them. Alistair refilled the cooking pot, Sten remade the fire, Leliana cleaned herself up, and Morrigan went over to her tent located the furthest away from the rest.

Aiden had begun skinning the hare's when Bax came over and sat staring at him. Aiden tossed him a fur to play with, but that's not what he wanted. Bax wanted a hare all to himself.

"C'mon boy, wouldn't you rather have a nice charred rabbit?" he said tossing the dog scraps of meat that still clung to one of the furs.

Bax jumped at it greedily, and whined for more.

"Oh fine, here's one freshly skinned." Aiden tossed the hare at his feet and Bax barked happily in return.

Aiden had finished skinning the hare's and brought them over to Alistair, and then went to set up his tent. Alistair was cutting the meat away from the rabbit's bones, and dropping the pieces into the boiling water when Leliana came over and told him he was doing it wrong.

"You're doing it wrong Alistair." She took the ladle from his hands.

"No I'm not. This is how a Ferelden cooks."

"Maybe the ones who've never cooked in their life before, I mean just look at this, it's turning grey!" A look of concern crossed her face.

"Aiden said I had to cook, and so I am." Alistair took the ladle back and continued to stir the grey mush that had been hare meat, carrots, and cabbage.

"Alright come and get it!" Alistair called.

Aiden served himself two bowls; one for himself and one for Morrigan. He brought it over to her and left. They ate vigorously that night: after the long trek and the spiders it was a welcomed rest. It was hard to swallow however. The texture was chunky, and the flavor was completely gone, but at least it was a hot meal. That was the nicest thing about it to be said. They all agreed after that meal though that Alistair was stuck with dish duty, and filling the water satchels.

When Aiden was finished he announced he would take first watch, and no one complained. After dinner they all settled in and slept, except Aiden. He took a string from his bag, picked up his bow, and wandered to the nearest stump. While he watched, and listened he restrung his bow.

* * *

**A/N It was shorter than my last chapters yes, but I thought you deserved it. And to reiterate what I said up at the beginning I really do appreciate you all reading this. I'm never going to stop loving this, but it will be soo hard to resist writing a DA:I fanfic once I finish playing it. Please comment, fave, or follow...or you know all three if you like.**

**On a separate note I'm thinking about doing a seasonal DA or ME (All 3 game main characters and followers accepted) themed oneshot so if any of you have any ideas or suggestions pm me or comment on this story and let me know.**

**So tonight Champions and Wardens all let us Lead them or Fall.**

**My thanks,**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	27. Restless Night

**A/N I now bestow upon you another chapter my dear readers. So far we've not seen much together but I promise you blood shall be shed soon. However until then this chapter I hopes it keeps you company or DA:I if you've got it, and for those who don't and your friends try to spoil it for you remember- go for the jugular. **

* * *

The day had been trying on the young man that now sat vigilant in the night restringing his bow. Originally his plan had started off simple, leave the Wardens find Howe and kill him. Then again like all things he should have known it wouldn't have been that simple. _Howe just had to team up with Loghain didn't he? The goddamn son of a bitch,_ he cursed the man breaking concentration of what he was doing. Angry that he had to now make time for the Wardens and actually lead people and gather them as well rather than go after his main goal he threw the bow away and forcefully pulled off his helmet chucking it at the ground startling his hound who slept nearby.

Raising his head in question Bax yawned shaking his head, "Sorry boy," Aiden whispered remembering he wasn't alone. Pushing himself off the stump he went over to where the helmet had landed and picked it up, dusting it off as he donned it once more. Cracking his neck and stretching his stiff limbs he observed the campers.

Morrigan set up her encampment farther from the rest, no doubt wanting her privacy and also the fact that the others didn't care for her presence that much. Alistair was closest to the fire, Aiden was sure that had there been no rocks surrounding the flames the ex-Templar would actually have a foot in it. Leliana slept a little farther in as well but not as much as Alistair, her fat lute and pack rested outside the canvas tent. Last but not least Sten, who was surprisingly situated between the two was snoring away from much needed rest and comfort. _The ground is probably a godsend compared to the cage,_ he guessed yawning himself. It had been over four hours and his eyes were heavy with sleep, but he didn't want it.

Taking up his place once more after grabbing the bow and string he set to re trying to fix his weapon while deciding how to kill Howe. _Poison is too easy and not bloody enough. Just upright stabbing him brings no pleasure to mind, but how to do it is the question and what to do with his body afterwards...hmmm._ Pondering this thought a genuine smile, if a malicious one at that, crept upon his face and his eyes gleamed a frightening blue almost glowing like lyrium in the moonlight.

Stiffening the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Alistair's steps were astoundingly silent, but he still heard him approach. Never taking his eyes off the bow string he spoke, "You're not sleeping?"

Alistair was now standing behind him looking over his shoulder at his work, "You aren't going to wake anyone to take a shift are you?"

Turning back to the man behind him Aiden remained silent for a moment carefully choosing his words, "No. It's easier if I don't sleep." Alistair came and sat on the ground.

"You know you're not in this alone right?" Alistair looked up at him seeing if Aiden was paying attention.

Sighing he appreciated the Wardens attempt to understand because as far as Alistair knew Aiden was still dwelling on Ostagar as well, "You don't understand boy," he called the man though he was his senior by a year he still acted as one, "It is not the Darkspawn I fear and as to being alone, I am in my goals, but in yours I am not."

Not quite getting it Alistair rubbed his chin, "So our goals are not the same, but you said-"

"I said I would help you gather the forces you require and vanquish any enemy along the way, and I shall, however that is not my first concern. Though to get to what concerns me I need to gather these forces."

Sensing something that wasn't quite right Alistair stood from the ground, "I might not be as smart as some but there's something you're not telling me, and it's about your past isn't it?

Now it was his turn to look up. Aided was really impressed by the man's observation though it wasn't hard to discern what Aiden had said as anything else. Biting the inside of his cheek he gave a forced smile, "It doesn't concern you." he answered curtly.

Growling the blonde man wouldn't accept the answer, "If you need the Wardens to get to your actual goal then it does concern me. We're in this together whether you like it or not."

Rising from his seat Aiden locked gazes with the man, "Fine then you take watch and don't fall asleep." his voice was gruff as he bumped into the man's shoulder on the way by. Walking past his tent and straight to the line of trees he decided he'd sleep more comfortably off the ground. Gathering web already spun Aiden gathered enough to make a hammock and strung it between two trees resting comfortably in the night or he had hoped.

* * *

Aiden closed his eyes, falling asleep, but it was what awaited him in his dreams tortured him.

_He was back home, in the Great Hall, and safe. Fergus, Oren, Oriana, mother, father, and Jade stood in front of the fire greeting him with smiles. His own face lit up with a smile as he ran to see them. The closer he got the farther they seemed to be. _

_Why can't I get to them? It's them. I know it is. He ran for what seemed to be years; his body became old and withered, his hair turned a silver as he kept going then the scene changed._

_He was at a wedding. His wedding. The hall was filled with familiar faces all happy to see him finally wed. The organ plays and Jade made her way down the aisle, a white veil covering her face, led by her father. Aiden's memories were filled with images of him and her father talking over the wedding plans. She now stood beside him and said their vows, always swearing to be there when the other is in need of help. Aiden lifted the veil and kissed her, but she pulled away and yelled at him._

_"Would you even follow your vows, like I did? Haven't I already done enough?" Her voice was shrill and her words cut him deep. _

_He left her to die. She bade him to go, to move on, but that doesn't excuse what he'd done, does it? Not in his mind it did. In his mind he was as guilty as Howe. He opened his mouth as to speak but no words came out and she just yelled at him some more. He fell to his knees in shame and begged forgiveness, but it was too late, the scene had changed once more._

_He was still with her, but unmarried. Jade had married someone else while he was gone, and Aiden visited her in the night. It was wrong, and he knew that. Jade was now with someone else, and he wasn't aware of their affair. Aiden didn't care because it was Jade, and as far as he was concerned as long as they didn't have a child he'd be fine. Her breath was hot on his neck as they made love. _

"_I never want this to stop Jade." He lifted her head up to look into her eyes telling her he'd do anything for her._

_She smiles as blood spurted from her eyes, gushed from her mouth, and a slit across her neck appeared. He was horrified by the images he was seeing, but there was no peace from his guilt that he could find. He begged himself to wake up: there was no release from any of this. The blood was filling the room. He was going to drown in blood. The blood of those he ran from when they needed him most. The blood now filled the room, and he drowned._

_The scene was black, then white, and then black again. A flame flickered far away in the darkness. The only light he could see, and made his way towards it unknowing of what he'd find, as long as it was able to wake him up. The closer he came to the light the more shapes he could see below it. They were charred, dried, and their eyes held more than pain. The bodies of people he'd known were being burned. He was sorry he ever went towards the light. A child and woman screamed in the distance. _

_He knew their voices, Oren and Oriana, they were being dragged to burning piles of wood. They were going to burn and there was nothing he could do. Aiden tried to run from what was about to take place, but his whole body was heavy like lead unable to move his feet remained planted. They saw him and called to him._

"_Please, Aiden, help us!" They called to him._

"_Please, uncle! Please!" Oren was crying as his body burned in the fire Aiden had wanted to find. Their bodies burned to ash before his eyes and the flames went out leaving him in darkness once more._

_Fergus ran up to him._

"_Brother, have you seen my family?" Aiden faced his brother knowing no matter what he said it wouldn't be enough._

"_Fergus, they- they're gone." His head bowed in shame._

"_Gone? What do you mean gone?" Fergus didn't understand, but Aiden did and feared his brother's reaction._

"_They're dead. There was nothing I could do, Howe stormed the castle, and I never heard them." Fergus' face filled with rage, and let Aiden have it._

"_I left them here with you knowing you'd protect them! But now they're dead! Did you truly try, or did you save yourself before them? Some brother you are." Fergus walked away and disappeared into the darkness. A spotlight overhung him, and he looked up._

_Startling him a voice was all around him. It came from every corner of the darkness hidden in shadows. _

"_You couldn't even save them. Tell me: did you even try?" Aiden spun around looking for whomever the voice came from. Howe appeared in front of him, but his face was still shrouded in the darkness._

_Aiden could feel his blood begin to boil, "I tried, but Duncan pulled me from them! I struggled against him until I had nothing left! Who are you to tell me I didn't try!? Now I have to live. To live. To kill you. My hate for you drives me. I will have vengeance for them, and not even you can stop me."_

"_We are more alike than you know."_

"_No we are not." practically seething Aiden's words came through gritted teeth._

"_You say we are nothing alike, boy, but we are. We both want something. I wanted your father's position, and you want my head. You are even willing to cut through anyone who gets in your way. So tell me how we are different?"_

"_I'm not without mercy. That is how we are different."_

_Howe laughed and stepped into the light that shone on Aiden. Aiden was standing face to face with himself. His face, eyes, and determination within them, all appeared on the body of Howe. Angry at their likeness Aiden drew his family's sword and struck down at Howe. The darkness shattered as pieces of glass rained down on him. In every fragment he could see half of himself and half of Howe. They were the same in his eyes._

"_I will not become you Howe. I swear it."_

* * *

"Warden. Warden, wake up." Morrigan had been trying to rouse him since the others could not.

Aiden had been thrashing around all night making it hard for them to sleep, and he now awoke. Looking around as if he didn't know where he was his eyes fell upon her, "What time is it?"

"'Tis the morning as you can see from the sun rising in the sky. We have been trying to wake you for some time now. Your thrashing around last night made it hard for some to sleep, so don't be surprised if you're not greeted well this morning. Leliana is making breakfast, and I suppose we'll be moving out afterwards yes? If so you should pack up your tent and supplies. The rest of us have already done so." She turned away and left.

Aiden rolled out of the webbing he'd slept in and walked out into the crisp morning being warmed by the sun. Walking over to a pool of water near the stream he looked at his reflection. It was just him. No sign of Howe to be seen, but inside he still saw themselves connected. The tortured thoughts he'd inflicted upon himself during sleep were still fresh on his mind when Leliana came over with a plate of bacon. _Mmm, bacon._ If there was one food that made him feel like he wasn't on the run and amassing an army and plotting revenge it was bacon.

"Good morning Aiden. Are you alright? You had everyone quite worried last night." Leliana's tone was soft and warm like the rays of sun in the morning. She handed him a plate of bacon.

_It's too early for anyone to be this chipper_, he groaned, "I'm fine. It was just a dream." He never took his eyes from his reflection fearing that he'd become what he hates most, and took the plate, "Thanks." He never once glanced in her direction.

* * *

Leliana smiled at him then let it drop seeing as how he never even looked her way. Sure they hadn't started off on a good note, but she was hoping that would change. For one the bard found him rather intriguing, being piqued by the shroud of mystery he concealed himself in: it brought her back to thinking of the days she served as a bard. _I wonder who he truly was or perhaps is..._ He was so strong and didn't let anything that got to him appear on the outside. She wondered how he did it. She was good with deception, but her pains could be seen on her face when just thinking about them, but him? He was strong. It was no wonder he survived what he has been through so far. She does wish he'd be more willing to talk, without bringing up his past that would be rather hard to do though. _Maybe the journey ahead will? Oh that would be so fun!_ She smiled and took one last look at the Warden allowing herself to linger on his lips, and then left.

She was so excited for the day to come. With any luck she and Aiden would have something in common besides skills that she'd learned as a bard. _Maybe he likes music, or stories? I know lots of stories and songs if so! Ooh how exciting!_

* * *

Morrigan didn't know whether to be disgusted or amazed at how that girl fawned over their leader. It was also plain to see that their new leader had no interest in the girl at all either. _Ah, so the wanton sister has found something she wants, too bad she will never have it,_ the witch mused with a shake of her head. She had known him less than a day and already she was looking at him like a piece of meat, but then she probably hasn't seen a capable man in many years. That is no excuse though for her to be acting like she does. S_he may appear to be innocent but she is hiding something: I know it._

Morrigan crossed her arms as Leliana passed her and went back to cooking. So far the only thing Morrigan saw use of that girl was for cooking. She could pick locks and fight with a sneakiness much like the Warden, but he was much more adept and graceful with his movements. She would be so lucky to be as skilled as him one day.

Finished silently judging Leliana she went back to her tent that was almost fully packed and ready to go when it was time to move on. She never even heard him approach and was a little alarmed when he knelt down beside her.

"Would you like some help, or need anything in particular before we leave? If so just let me know."

"You should really learn to make noise when coming out of nowhere and you're wanting to speak to one of us. Otherwise it might not turn out so well for you." Her hands raced to fold her bedroll wanting to get rid of him.

"Well I'll have to remember that: sometimes I forget being trained as a rogue. Anyway my offer still stands. Is there anything you need?"

"Shouldn't you be packing up your things as well?" he tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to where his tent used to be. It was gone. All packed and ready to go.

"Ah. I see you waste no time, but as you can see I am no wallflower who requires help with menial tasks. I thank your intent however." Aiden knew when he wasn't wanted and started to walk away, but then came back.

Aiden went over to Morrigan's tent and started to take it down, and she got up and went over to him, "I told you: I do not require your help." she chided him for not listening.

"I heard you, but I didn't care. Besides you're a lot calmer also not as needy as Alistair or Leliana, so I thought I might seem like I was busy over here in case they start complaining about something." Morrigan laughed and he put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, don't tell them they might leave if they found out." She smiled at him and they went about packing up her tent.

It was the first time he'd heard her laugh and he liked it. It wasn't forced or one of sarcasm. It was natural. He liked that about her. Calm, not needy, and had the best laugh he'd ever heard. He started to pay more attention to the way her hands moved about the tents covering. Her movements were sharp and precise much like his own when fighting. Stopping himself from observing the woman further Aiden averted his gaze. _No. No I will not do this. I will not go back to my old ways._ Finished helping the woman pack her things he went to leave but her hand met his bicep first.

"Thank you."

Nodding to her thanks he wanted to leave still but her hand was in the way. Glancing down to it as to silently suggest she remove it she could not take the hint. Sighing he pulled his arm away to which she became offended.

"So you do not accept a simple thanks-"

"I accepted your thanks witch but do not touch me," the words were harsh but held no real fire being as it was more of a suggestion.

Slowly removing the hand that held him in place she met his eyes, but his avoided hers, "Well I guess I should make sure everyone is packed so we can get going." Aiden walked away and went to check on everyone else. Scoffing at the situation Morrigan moved away from him and back to her pack to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Sten had all of his things ready to move out and didn't mind telling Aiden that they were falling behind. Leliana was finishing cleaning the pans from breakfast, and Alistair was asleep by his gear.

"Alistair! Get up it's almost time to head out." Aiden gave him a nudge with his foot to which Alistair just groaned.

"Five more minutes please." Aiden picked up a nearby costrel and poured the contents onto him making him jump.

Alistair put his hand over his brow to block out the sun when he looked at Aiden, "What'd you do that for?"

"We have an army to raise now move out." Alistair yawned, stretched, and got up from his nice nap.

With everyone packed and gathered Aiden took the lead again and their little company continued where they had left off the day before. Searching for the Dalish.

* * *

**A/N So how'd you like the chapter. I thought it would be best to torment my favorite warden with a rather painful dream. I mean he can obviously take the darkspawn and archdeomon but guilt rides deeper than fear does it not? Other than that though please comment, fave, follow, or you know any of the three. If you're feeling generous though I could really use all three.**

**My Thanks,**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	28. Finding The Dalish

**A/N Well hello all my awesome readers! You're going to like this, it's the longest chapter in this story yet. I mean damn it took a long time to write and find where I was going but I got there. Granted it was written around playing the new Dragon Age game during loading screens and stuff, but it's finally here and done.**

**I would like to thank all of you still for waiting patiently for my updates and putting up with me. Enjoy the next chapter! **

* * *

For miles the group walked in silence watching as the trees that once surrounded them grew scarce, the heat of the sun beating into them as what trees were around provided little shade. Ferelden was usually cold and harsh but on this day the sun was fierce as a warrior on a rampage. Shielding his eyes and looking up at the burning ball of yellow Aiden looked back at his group. Alistair was slightly bent over and panting, Morrigan was using her staff for support, and Leliana wincing at the pain in her already blistered feet. Sten, himself, and Bax seemed to be the only ones unfazed by the heat. Knowing that if they didn't stop for a while one of them might succumb to heat exhaustion and then they'd have to camp for the night; they didn't have time for that. _He_ didn't have time for that.

Slipping his pack off his shoulder the Warden let it fall to the ground with a thump, "Alright we rest here for an hour, but no more than that."

Grateful for their reprieve the others took full advantage of their time. Alistair immediately sat on the ground turning his pack into a really uncomfortable pillow and dozed off, Morrigan simply found the nearest tree sat beneath it and took out her costrel to drink, while Leliana joined in the witch's idea but sat on the opposite side of the trunk so they wouldn't have to look at each other.

"We should be moving," Sten spoke his tone monotonous as ever.

Rolling his eyes at the man Aiden swept a hand through his hair wiping away what little sweat covered it, "If I continue to push them they'll die or fall over from exhaustion."

Studying his leader Sten had thought of taking control for a moment then let the idea go knowing that he needed the Warden, "They are not cattle. In the Qun you follow or are left behind. We are warriors beyond compare, you are weak. The fact that the two women actually are women remain to be seen."

Now Aiden respected all religions and walks of life however he did have a problem with the Qun, "Sten while you follow me I would ask of you to refrain from spouting the Qun and its ways in my presence. I respect you not because it is demanded or given freely but because you are a fine warrior. Ferelden is different from Saharon. Here we follow by respect, trust, and strength. We rely on each other not to kill one another in the process. Without trust, respect, and strength no one is worth following."

"That remains to be seen," the giant muttered as he turned to another task.

Sighing and rubbing his brow from stress Aiden decided to take advantage of the hour rest as well. Unclasping the top of his armor as well as his bottoms leaving him in his black breeches and tan tunic. Smiling with the feeling of weightlessness the Warden laid down under the sun welcoming its heat.

~~XXX~~

Blue eyes wandered over him watching and waiting as if the ground would swallow their leader whole. It had only been a night and the good part of the morning that any of them knew each other. Sliding her knees up to her chest Leliana sighed resting a cheek on her fist in the process.

_I wonder who he is. He fights like a rogue but it seems he also has the brute force of a warrior. Perhaps both, but the true question is not what but rather who is he. Hmmm….maybe if I-_ before she could finish the thought another's voice filled her ears.

"He is not interested in you; I hope you know this."

Biting her tongue Leliana didn't even have to guess who was standing over her, the musky smell of trees and dirt was enough to know whom it was, "And just what are you referring too?"

The witch scoffed, "You have been doting upon him though he shows no interest. Is it a wonder my mother kept me from the world of man?"

Pushing herself from the ground Leliana shot daggers into Morrigan's golden orbs, "And who are you to make such assumptions?"

"At least I can truly contribute to the party and not be a form of ill company." The raven haired woman came inches closer to the other.

"The only thing that's ill around here is you, you vile bitch."

* * *

Pulling the sac over his ears and ordaining to let his head lie on the ground Alastair was trying to let his exhaustion take him, but with the ruckus the other two were making it was becoming quite difficult to sleep.

Rolling on the ground for another good few minutes while the two women went at it no doubt mentally bitch slapping the other the senior Warden decided sleep would be eluding him, "Oh would you please shut it?" he mumbled sitting up from the ground and squinting at the two from his spot.

"Yes Morrigan perhaps you should listen to one of the only Wardens left."

"If he is a Warden then I am Andraste!" the witch snarkily spat back.

Watching the fiery redhead get into the witches face Alistair was sure that he'd be a witness to the sister's end. Closing his eyes in fear no sound of destruction came, rather a very pissed off Aiden did.

"Tear each other apart another time!" the man bellowed with a voice of steel; threatening and firm. _I don't think I ever want to be on his bad side_ Alistair thought remembering the sight of the dead bodies of both Loghain's men, the bandits on the highway, and the sick way he shot one of the men as he ran for his life leaving a lone survivor who probably wouldn't survive Loghain's wrath. Though he knew it was only Aiden Alistair wouldn't risk opening his eyes lest he witness something unthinkable. In truth he only trusted Aiden so much; for reasons such as he didn't speak of his past so there's any number of things he could be, two he kills without a second thought, and three he's not here to help the Wardens first.

"Either you two work together or both of you get lost." Aiden growled out at the two women; Alistair could only imagine his face when he said the words too, and it wasn't pretty. At the same time he was shocked at the way he handled the situation. _Wait, but he said we'd need them. This doesn't make sense._ As his thought stopped he noticed a silence had come over the group and decided to open his eyes.

Still beneath the tree stood two women, but their faces varied from one another's. Morrigan's brow was raised and questioning the man intently even if silently. Leliana's face was filled with shock at his suggestion: he mouth hanging agape, and eyes wide almost bursting from their sockets.

"And who are you to order me around?" the witch true to her nature questioned the angered man.

Watching the Warden stand taller than he could have imagined a frightening shadow fell over Morrigan as the sun beat down on the man's back. Aiden leaned into her ear whispering something that could not be made out by the man on the ground. By the look on the witch's face though it was not good.

* * *

"Question me as you like but keep in mind what happened to those that have opposed me thus far. I have no qualms with killing to achieve my goal, so either play nice, leave, or be left behind in the dust where crows will pick your bones clean." Aiden viciously whispered in her ear before giving one heated glance to the redhead saying 'you've been warned as well' and turning away.

Placing his armor back upon his shoulders the Warden knew what he did struck a chord, but it was a card he should not have played this early on. He did need their help, but he was also willing to do whatever it took to get to Howe, even if it meant killing those that followed him; only as a last resort though.

Pulling on his last gauntlet Aiden picked up the tan sac e let fall to the ground almost an hour and a half ago, "We move now." With those words he didn't even bother to wait for the rest of them as he walked on ahead.

Listening to all save for Sten and Bax scramble to catch up with him Aiden smiled seeing the forests line miles ahead knowing that once there their presence would be known to the elves, and through this hopefully be able to get a message to them that way.

* * *

Still somewhat perturbed by what the Warden had said Morrigan believed Aiden to be capable of many things, but the conviction and threat in his words left her cold. There was no doubt in her mind that he would follow through with his actions, but at the same time she doubted he truly would. _If he is to threaten such things why not simply carry out the act then and there? 'Twould be better for the rest to see his determination, and yet he gave me a choice, why?_ Choosing to let it go, for now, the witch of the wilds walked steady with her staff behind Aiden and as far from the rest as she could.

Silence was not as pleasurable as she had believed it would be so decided to antagonize Sten, "You are very quiet Sten."

Grunting the Qunari paid the witch little attention as his eyes kept to the tree line ahead of them mentally resisting the urge to question why she were here in the first place. He'd seen the horror on her face when the Warden most likely threatened her. _Perhaps I was wrong about him._ Sten pondered. _The way he handled the situation was different but it worked. I wonder…_ his thought trailed off hearing the witch comment on his silence again, "Only compared to some." the warrior monotonously spoke hoping that the silence would ensue once more. Which it did for a time, but then Alistair had to open his mouth.

"So Aiden I know where we're going to find the elves and all, but how are we to contact them once we're there?"

Answering for the Warden Sten simply looked back a grimace of a snarl on his face, "I think he intends to find them."

Shutting the blonde Warden down Sten looked ahead once more wishing that he was back home in Seheron. Ferelden was cold and smelled of wet dog. After Sten's last remark silence was a welcomed thing seeing as how dry the company would be from now on. It just seemed no one had anything better to talk about. Miles later when the sun was highest in the sky the group of six had made it to their destination. Entering the forest a canopy of trees enveloped them.

Thankful for the shade that concealed themselves from the heat the ground was unforgiving as the flat tundra had become hazardous: the ground fell just enough so that the trip down any hill they came across was a step away from tripping and rolling down it only to break your neck. Aiden and the others had to dig their heels into the ground just to keep balance, it seemed Bax was the only one who didn't have much trouble with the steep hills. He was amazed and more respectful of the Elves that call this place home. He planted his hand on a nearby tree and had everyone rest.

"Alright everyone I'd say it's time for a break. Drink some water and try not to fall down the hill." Pulling the loosely hanging costrel from his sac Aiden drank deeply before wiping away the sticky dew that clung to his face from the forests humidity.

Leaning against the tree he'd been standing next to the Warden closed his closed his eyes taking in all the sounds. Bugs buzzed around them, the flapping of wings flew over and into the trees, and leaves crunched beneath the hopping of rabbits. The sound was as calming as the sound of the nearby waterfall. _Wait. A waterfall? If I were the elves I'd keep a fresh water supply by. They must be close, or at least I hope they are. _Aiden let the others rest some more before informing them that they may be closer than they think.

Leliana was placing her water back in her pack when she turned to quickly and tumbled down the hill. She could hear the rushing currents of water, maybe a river, but wherever she grabbed to stop herself the rocks and roots were too loose in the ground to be held onto.

Watching the girl fall no one, not even Morrigan, stood their ground and went after her. "Fuck me!" the Warden shouted as Aiden knowing the best way to handle the terrain like a rogue jumped down to what seemed like a relatively flat surface. Landing on a boulder closer to the river Aiden jumped from rock to rock that lined the raging waters. Jumping down from the one closest to where the sister was most likely going to enter the river the Warden braced himself for the impact. However as Leliana's rolling body crashed into him his foot gave way under the earth as the land he steadied himself on crumbled to pieces sending them both into the water.

Seeing what had become of Aiden and Leliana the others proceeded with haste and caution careful to watch their footing. As they approached the white waters none could see their leader or the preachy woman.

The waters were rough and drug him down. Aiden broke the surface gasping for air. He no longer saw Leliana anywhere around him. The waters drove him into rocks, and tight spaces where he almost became stuck. Letting past instinct take hold Aiden started to go with the flow and swam with it not against it. Reaching the end of the river and coming close to te drop off he saw her up ahead, but something was wrong.

Her foot was stuck in between two rocks and there was no real place to come up for air. She saw the tree in front of her and feared getting stuck on it so she went under it and allowed her foot to get stuck instead. There were cracks the tree didn't block in the water but whenever she took the chance to draw breath more water filled her nose and lungs. _Great I'm going to die here. This will the worst tale a bard could ever tell. The worst part is it's about me! _A hand grabbed her foot and pried it loose from the rocks. She went back underneath the tree and came up for air.

Aiden pulled her loose but they weren't out of it yet. They still had to get back on land, so he joined her on the other side of the fallen tree. He grabbed onto it and held on. She swam over to him and he reached out for her drawing her to the tree they hung on together.

"Are you alright?" his voice was barely audible over the rushing waters.

"I think so, just a little rattled and cold is all. We need to get back to the land."

"I know. See where this trunk ends over there? I need you to start scooting over there. Carefully, and whatever you do try not to get dragged under the tree by the current." She nodded and did as he said, but soon found it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Aiden I can't get over there the currents to strong." He looked around and got closer to her.

"I'm going to go under the water, you stand on my shoulders and get on the tree. Once on it scoot yourself across."

"What about you?"

"I didn't come this far just to drown: now here we go okay?" She nodded and he went under. Her foot pushed off his shoulder and she was up. Aiden came up for air grabbing at the tree again.

Leliana was halfway to the end when the others showed up. Alastair held out his hand for Leliana to grab as she got closer, but the others attention was focused on Aiden. They wanted to get to him but there was no way. The current was too strong for him to lean against the tree and he couldn't get on top of it. He didn't care though and made his way along the tree anyway. Cautious to where he placed his hands Aiden could still feel the rotting trunk bend even at the slightest touch. Had this been on land it would have been much easier without the current. Momentarily stopping to assess his current options Aiden only heard Morrigan's voice too late over the rushing current.

"Warden look out!" she called but much too late as the man turned around only to be pinned between a smaller tree and the rotting one.

Watching the man and helpless to do nothing was either karma or a case of bad luck. None of them knew what to do and even if they did would it even help. So watching as the Warden struggled for breath the five witnessed his endless fight for survival.

Gasping as the air was pushed from his lungs Aiden pushed against the rotted tree even though he knew it would break under his weight. Hearing the splitting cracks that pushed the rotting tree further to break the Warden steeled his jaw gritting his teeth. With one last final push of pressure a rage filled roar curdled those who watched as the man was swept away with the tree giving way.

He saw it coming. The end of the road. _Maker be damned and curse Howe to hell. If I die I will come back from the fade itself to see you dead. _Aiden swore to himself knowing that his death was imminent. Snapping out of their shock the others were going as fast as they could hoping to find some way to get to him before he fell. Sten tried throwing a rope but it was too short, they tried to chop down a tree just enough to get to him, but everything they tried failed. The Warden looked to the small band he had gathered wondering if they could even make it as far as they needed to. Glancing back to the edge he knew that none of them worked well together and would kill each other in a matter of days. Smiling he shook his head which had the others perplexed.

"Is he smiling?" Alistair looked at Sten questioning his sanity.

"Yes," was the giants reply, and it didn't sit well with the soon to be _last_ Warden.

Accepting his fate Aiden embraced the one thing he knew Howe would never be able to understand even if he tried. He accepted death and willingly watched the ground become closer as he fell over the edge and into the hands of death disappearing into the mist.

They just stood there shocked that he was gone. He smiled at them, and he didn't even try to stop it from happening. Leliana was the first to speak, "What do we do now?" everyone was silent and then Alistair took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"We find the Dalish and get them to uphold their agreement." he faced them now, "Look I'm not one to lead, hence why we were following him and not me, but I need you as much as he did. You can leave if you want, but please help me."

"It'll take more than you to stop the Blight Alistair of course I'll help."

"As will I." They all turned towards Morrigan. She felt their eyes upon her and then Bax nudged at her hand. She looked down at him.

"Oh, very well, but if you die I'm going home, Blight or no."

* * *

Bloody fingers shredded and crushed by jagged metal broke the water's surface followed by the body of a crippled Warden. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth as the cold water numbed what pain he should have been feeling in that very moment. In fact he should be dead. Limping from the five foot deep pool the waterfall had dumped him into Aiden made it to the grass. Legs collapsing beneath him the man fell to his knees holding himself up with his bloodied hands.

Coughing up bile and blood lips stained red and breath of copper Aiden forced himself to his feet. He was alive and so was Howe, which meant he could never stop. _If I'm still breathing then Howe will die._ The ex-Lord promised himself limping to a nearby trail. Even such a few feet caused the man to be light headed and vision to blur.

Ignoring what his body told him of the pain, numbness, and exhaustion Aiden willed himself to move on. Deciding to go left or right was his true choice. If he went one way he could possibly find a cave or shelter to bandage his wounds or perhaps he would walk into the waiting jaws of a bare either way he needed to move. Deciding to go right Aiden almost doubled over as a pain in his stomach racked his body. Glancing down a thick piece of a tree's branch impaled itself into his gut through his armor. Knowing he wouldn't make it far with it still in him and the armor weighing him down as well the Warden gripped the branch.

The brown wood was slick beneath his fingers where running blood once spilled now became course and hard against the slick bark. Preparing himself for the pain to come eyes shut tight as his hand twisted in a pulling motion. Screaming to the sky's Aiden removed the two in thick branch from his stomach. However another problem arose with this. As he was free from it and able to move blood pooled from it pouring like wine into a topless glass.

Needing to stop the bleeding the Warden peeled off his top armor as well as he could to get to the gory wound. Upon closer inspection Aiden could see the tendons, muscles, and bone that lingered near the hole. Having to stop the bleeding he ripped his shirt from his body tearing it in half and wading one of the halves up unceremoniously shoving it into the cavity. Looking back to where the group would be he had no time to find them and continued on down the path he'd chosen. Even if he didn't know where it would lead.

* * *

Moving on from where Aiden had gone over the fall the five members left walked in silence as Alistair tried to read the map that should have directed them to lower and more stable ground. Thinking he knew the way an almost animalistic cry too distant in the trees cried out causing birds to flee their homes in the trees caused him to pause.

"What was that?"

Narrowing his eyes at their new leader Sten was already annoyed, "A distraction nothing more now let us move."

Nodding at Sten's demand out of fear Alistair unknowingly was leading them out of the forest. Happy with the progress the team was making Alistair decided it would only be fair to set up camp since they'd come a long way. Clasping his hands together the blonde sighed then allowed his pack to drop, "Well we make camp here." he announced to which everyone was okay with. After the events of the day no one could blame him for wanting to stop a few hours before sundown and continue on tomorrow. Little did they know eyes watched from afar.

The scouts had been watching them since they entered the forest. Nobody enters without them knowing and even then their presence remains unnoticed by those unfamiliar with the surroundings that the Dalish call their home, if even only a temporary one. At first it was believed they were a scouting party sent to scavenge the old ruins that lay further in, but upon the events of one of their own going over the edge things were different. Especially since the dark haired one called out 'Warden'. Still it was better to be sure of the human's intentions before progressing any further and finding out why they are truly here.

* * *

Gathered around the fire all save for Morrigan anyway who was father away from the rest the group sat. Leliana was caught up in her guilt over the Warden's death, and thinking that it was her fault. She couldn't help but think had she not agreed to climb across that he'd still be alive, and they wouldn't be aimlessly following Alistair through the forest with who knows what hiding in it. Sten was still as quiet as usual. A man of little words, but he too was getting frustrated. He'd noticed earlier they passed a tree they had already come by on the way in. By his calculations they were headed back the way they came, and away from who they needed to find.

Alistair was quiet as well. He'd lost all the Wardens now and though he didn't truly trust Aiden he respected him; even more now that he's doing the job the man who led them seemed to do it with ease, but it wasn't easy as the blonde had come to find out. All of these people, hell all of Ferelden now depended on him. _Maybe this feeling is why Aiden had other priorities first. To make this one seem small and not so impossible._ Alistair could only guess but it felt right. Morrigan rested her chin in palm sitting atop a stump tending to her own fire though the Wardens hound sat close by. Poking the embers of her fire with a stick she never thought for one second Aiden would die. In fact she thought Alistair would be skewered first, but apparently fate was not kind, or it had a sense of humor which she didn't hold in high regard.

* * *

The last of the sun's rays were peeking through the trees making it harder for Aiden to see as his pale lips trembled from the cold that captured the night in a vice grip. His movement was staggered, wobbly, some would say drunk, but it was the loss of blood that caused him to be this way. It hadn't been thirty minutes into his trip down the path he'd chosen that the cloth that subdued his spilling blood soaked through and ran rampant down his skin.

It also didn't help matters that his eyes saw doubles and the loss of feeling in his legs and hands were beginning to render him immobile. However spotting bright yellow light ahead Aiden could only hope that whoever they belonged to had some bandages and a bed to use for the night. Willing himself one more time to step forth Aiden collapsed to the ground unable to go any farther, but he had to. Bloodshot and bleary eyed the Warden dug his fingers into the dirt pulling himself across the land leaving trails of crimson in his wake. The closer he came the more his fingers ached begging him to stop. Fingernails broke and burned where the dirt placed them as Aiden inched forward with all his strength.

Reaching the end where he needed to stop the eyes and arrows of twelve elves, or it could have been six since he was seeing double, were trained on him. The only words passing his lips were 'I'm a Warden' before his eyes fell shut and his body stilled.

Keeping their weapons trained on the shem one of the hunters nudged another to go seek out the keeper. If anyone could confirm if this human was a Grey Warden or not it would be Zathrian. Moments later a wise but questioning man. Looking over the body that lay limp before him Zathrian could sense the taint that lurked within his veins as well as something more dangerous and deeper.

"Keeper?" one of the hunters asked never taking her eyes off the man.

"Do not touch him lethallan a demon seeks to enter through him. I must cast it out before we can proceed, but be prepared to end him if I cannot succeed." their Keeper warned raising his staff in the sky then quickly bringing it back down sundering the earth beneath their feet.

Concentrating on the demon of rage Zathrian entered the fade. He could feel the burning need and desire of the demon trying to find its way into this world. What he found in most disbelief of though was the Warden was drawing from its life force. If he killed the demon the shem would die, not that he would care much, but if the man's followers were by chance to encounter them then something would have to be done. Returning from the fade Zathrian's face was long. The rage the shem felt he understood completely but still if the demon endangered his clan he would kill the shem. Grey Warden or no.

"I could not force the demon out without killing him. Set up a tent and I shall protect it with wards so the demon does not harm us, but I fear I shall need more help than I can give at the moment. Tomorrow find his friends and bring them to us." Zathrian informed his hunters, "But be cautious the wolves still lurk within the trees no matter how far you venture."

"Yes Keeeper." they all responded in unison only one stepping out to speak freely, "They believe him to be dead Keeper."

Frowning at what could turn into a bloodbath should the other shems get the wrong impression Zathrian nodded. Spotting a necklace around the man's neck the Keeper pulled it off giving it to one of the hunters, "Show them this as proof and still if they do not come then he shall perish."

Accepting the necklace the hunter placed it safely in her pocket commanding the others to move the man into the camp careful of their Keepers warning. Once inside the tent she gathered up a team ready to head out at dawn.

* * *

"We're going the wrong way," Sten informed Alistair though he could have sworn they were on the right path.

"We're fine Sten see?" Alistair hit the area on the map then put it down to see the Qunari had been right, "Well why didn't you tell me sooner?!" the man whined as if it were the giants fault that they were turned around ass backwards.

"Do not blame me for this Warden; this is your doing." the taller one crossed his arms looking at Alistair expectantly.

"Well don't look at me," the blonde spoke nervously fearing the other's wrath.

Snarling Sten drew his weapon, "I challenge you for leadership of this company."

Audibly gulping Alistair knew he had no chance against a Qunari trained soldier, "Um I'd rather not. I like my skin where it is and everything you know?"

"I said draw your weapon."

Watching Sten draw his weapon on Alistair amused the witch to no end. If you looked close enough you could even see a small smirk splayed on her lips as the only Warden left in all of the country cowered from the Qunari.

"It's not funny," a sing song voice chimed and as soon as the smirk had appeared it was gone as Leliana approached the witch from behind.

Pursing her lips Morrigan tried to concentrate to see if Alistair would run for the hills as she expected or if Sten would lob his head off before the blonde idiot even got the chance to run, "Oh, but on the contrary my dear sister 'tis most amusing."

"I see," was the sisters reply as she stepped forward placing herself directly in front of the mage.

"'Twould be wise to move before you end up like our Warden. Dead and in the water."

Angered by the lack of sympathies for their leader and the threat in general Leliana dispensed with the diplomacy she'd been holding on to and bitch slapped the raven haired woman right across the face.

Snarling at the woman's rash behavior a ball of fire formed in Morrigan's hand. Seeing the flames Leliana ran towards Alistair and ten hoping Morrigan didn't have the aim or the ability to throw such a distance. However her hopes were crushed as the ground beneath her exploded: the smell of singed hair and fabrics filled her nose. Groaning from the force of impact Leliana was met with a bolt of lightning this time which she easily ducked.

"I'll teach you to slap me one more time," the witch chided with a dark threatening tone. Before she could release her next spell though an arrow whizzed through her flames sinking into a tree. She would have paid it no mind if there hadn't been a certain ring attached to the projectile.

Clenching her fist closed the flames dissipated at her command looking to the direction the bolt came from. Raking her eyes through the trees Morrigan's gold orbs settled on an elven woman nodding to her to take the ring as a message.

Ripping the necklace from its spot Morrigan recognized it instantly, it belonged to the Warden. The dead Warden. _But if they have this then- no. It cannot be. No man could survive that fall._ Turning back to where the elf had been she wasn't surprised to see her gone.

"Morrigan, what's that?" the bard questioned though the witch paid her little mind. Watching as the witch determinedly marched past her and right up to the other Warden Alistair and Sten.

"We must find the elves, I believe out Warden Lives." Morrigan dangled the piece before the two men.

Alistair let out a sigh of relief knowing he no longer had to fight the giant of a man, "Thank the Maker, but how do we find them?"

Silently agreeing on the issue of how to find the elves their question was answered with an envoy of elves descending from the trees. Taking up defensive stances the team stood back to back unsure if the hunters meant them harm or not. The only one who didn't seem worried was Bax as he freely bound up to the woman elf leading them that the witch recognized.

Patting the hound on the head the elf stooped down to his level whispering in his ear which made him bark in happiness. Looking up to the tense bodies still armed and ready for anything the huntress sighed. _Shems,_ "You are in no danger from us, or else we would not have sent you the message."

Stepping away from the others Morrigan's eyes scrutinized the elves before them, "So he is alive."

"Yes, I am Auryon, and have been sent to bring you back to the camp." she greeted but then her demeanor changed severely, "However our arrows will be trained on you every step of the way. Endanger the clan and you will not make it out. Are we clear?"

Walking straight up to the elf showing no fear Morrigan smirked, "Deal, or must I confer with you Alistair?" she called back in mockery at how the rest still stood ready to defend themselves. Sheathing their weapons Alistair and the others agreed to the terms before setting out to follow the elves to their thought to be dead leader.

* * *

He wasn't awake, the young Warden knew that much, but where he was Aiden did not know. The world around him was distorted with images of his past, choices, faces, regrets surrounded him. All were measured in weight and the greatest of himself was weighed in Rage as the sounds and images of the night he lost everything played on repeat before him as if he were there again but unable to change the events that transpired. Looking at this memory like a third person Aiden rank in the screams and cries of his people only to find he was not alone.

"I can give you what you want," the voice tempted, "Howe's head on a platter and his lands pillaged as his family watches the fall of their house."

Spinning to find where the voice came from Aiden found nothing but the images and memories he was already tormented with, "I want more than that." he growled just seeing how far this thing speaking with him would go.

As the words left his mouth a demon of rage rose from the ground laughing at the ex-Lords request, "And what more do you want?" the being circled him, studying his very essence.

"I want Howe eviscerated, torn to shreds, humiliated, and for him to lose everything he ever once held dear." Aiden's eyes turned red picturing what could be.

Stopping before the mortal the demon regarded Aiden in a way most would not take the time to, "Then it shall be, on one condition."

Before the Warden could agree to such matters though a voice rang in his ears, "Warden no!" turning his head in the direction the voice came from the witch of the wilds and an elven mage approached him.

"How long have you been here?" Aiden's voice took on that of the demon eyes burning like fire.

Unyielding in their need to rid the Warden of the demon Zathrian spoke first, "We are here to help you Warden."

Though the words seemed so simple to understand Aiden's cold eyes remained the same, "I asked how long have you been here?"

"It does not concern you. What should concern you is the demon toying with you." Morrigan blatantly

* * *

The trip to the Dalish camp was swift and silent, no need for dawdling if they were to see the Warden alive once more. When they got there however Aiden was nowhere in sight. Sten was the first to notice his lack of presence, "Where is the Warden?" he questioned ready to reach for his sword when he saw a bow aimed for his head and decided to stop.

The other four were so caught up in how Sten actually stood down, if anything they thought he would have gone on a rampage, that they didn't even notice wo more elves, mages, coming their way, "He is here, but is not well." The youngest looking of the two mages spoke gaining their eyes and ears.

"What do you mean? Is he in pieces? Lose an arm?" Alistair's mind whirled with all of the possibilities.

Shaking his head Zathrian waved for them to follow, "He walked all the way here if you can believe it, well most of the way, the last few hundred feet or so he crawled. I would have healed him however there was a slight complication." the elf informed kindly trying not to make things sound too dire.

Reading between the lines Leliana was fast on Zathrian's heels, "C-Complications? W-what do you mean complications?"

Stopping in front of a tent which Morrigan could sense the wards drenching the small area like perfume on a noble was now curious as to what could be wrong with the Warden.

Lifting the flap on the tent Zathrian gave them a small smile, "Perhaps its best if you see for yourself."

Each of the group ducking their heads to gain entry gathered around a comatose Aiden. His pale skin horrifying from its usual tan, cracked lips that bled, but what was most noticeable was the infection starting around a two inch wide and deep wound. Yellow pus oozed and if the stench was anything to go by the Warden did not have long. In truth they were all amazed that he was still alive, but they could never guess the complication that held any back from healing his body.

_Oh, Maker. This is just. How could have survived that fall?_ The senior Warden felt guilty. _I- we should have looked for him and now this? It's not fair._ As Alistair's eyes watched over Aiden all he could do was pray that the Maker not abandon the Warden now, especially since Alistair still in no way wanted to lead.

Upon seeing the body of the man that risked his own to save her Leliana went straight to prayer hoping if anything that the Maker would hear her plea, "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Makers will is written." she mumbled over and over hoping to see some improvement as if the Maker took her prayers to heart.

Sten merely watched the rise and fall of the Wardens chest. Each breath seemed to be a struggle for the man and yet he continued to live. _Perhaps there is something to the Warden after all but I have yet to see his eyes open and until then I am not impressed._ Sparing one last look at the Wardens body Sten dismissively walked away.

Knowing if they couldn't save the Warden that she'd be stuck with the other one, and that preachy woman who was currently praying to her god Morrigan couldn't let that happen. Ignoring their pain filled faces as if Aiden had already perished the witch was able to think unlike the others who seemed too caught up in the 'might's' and 'maybes' of it all. Turning directly to Zathrian Morrigan looked the elf in the eye, "And this complication of which you spoke," she got right to the point.

Not even sparing sympathies for in this matter there was no time for such trivialities, "A demon seeks to enter this world through him." the Keeper put bluntly.

Stopping her prayer Leliana's eyes widened to the size of plates, "A DEMON!" she gasped as if it were worse than the Darkspawn and blight itself.

Nodding in confirmation of what he'd just said Zathrian bowd his head in apology, "I tried to cast it out, but this is a demon of rage, a powerful one at that."

Slightly scoffing at the Keepers inability to remove the demon that preyed on the Wardens mind the witch knew what had to be done, "If we combine our magics can we not enter the fade and dispense of this nuisance ourselves?"

Considering her theory for a moment Zathrian truly did not care if the shem lived or died, but since the others were here precautions must be taken, "Very well, we can do as you say but it must be him to defeat the demon and ours to convince him to do so. To outright attack the demon could do more damage than good at this point."

"Very well," the witch accepted with a nod, "I shall go prepare."

"As shall I," Zathrian bid her farewell and then turned back to the other two who were still seemingly praying to their god, "I will have to ask you to leave for now."

Alistair the only one of the two to understand at the moment left a speechless sister behind, "B-but…"

Giving the girl a reassuring smile the elf spoke plainly, "You may continue our prayers outside, but your mage friend and I will actually be attempting to save this Warden, now please." he motioned to the flap in the tent which she exited and he followed.

* * *

Finding the sun to still be bright even through the trees Leliana took in her surroundings. She never expected to be in such a place before and was awed by the sense of respect the elven people had for one another. In alienage's from what she'd witnessed in her own travels were that the elves there were sometimes out for themselves, thieves, and cutthroats. Now true that not all of that could be said for the alienage elves, but here it was just different. Peaceful even. Spying two children sitting at a fire Leliana couldn't help but giggle at the antics as the little boy tried to scare the girl sitting beside him.

Wanting to wander a bit before she came back the redhead came to the clan's equivalent of a smith, she didn't know what they were called, but found the most adorable knickknacks on the tables. Carved halla, jewelry, and flatware. It was a new shopping experience for her. Bending lower to inspect one of the carved halla Leliana notice Morrigan walking towards the tent.

Spinning around she called out the witches name, "Morrigan!" not expecting the witch to stop the sister was surprised when the witch turned around.

"Yes?" the question was all but courteous.

Sighing Leliana knew they'd never truly be friends but that didn't mean they had to speak to one another with such disdain did it? "So you're really going to save him?

Scoffing Morrigan simply turned away leaving the girls question hanging like an empty noose and the Warden was the person it would fill.

* * *

Entering the tent Morrigan set down the satchel of lyrium she had brewed thus far. _Thankfully one cannot trip without finding an herb in this forest._ Looking over Aiden's body once more she inspected the infected wound closer. Muscle was torn, frighteningly pale pink, and deep. Not one to shy away from such things as each experience meant she could learn Morrigan decided to try something. Though they could not heal him yet perhaps she could burn the infection away.

Letting flames trickle from her fingers the witch circled the infected wound burning the yellow pus in the process adding to the stench that filled the tent. Frowning at the smell the witch continued to burn what she could of the infection away, if it even did. Though she wanted to try and burn all of the infection out she would not risk the chance she might flay one of his internal organs in the process.

Considerate of the result she believed to have given the Warden and herself along with Zathrian more time to save Aiden from the demon. Waiting patiently for the elf to come Morrigan paced the length of the small area within occasionally glancing to make sure Aiden was still breathing. By the time the Keeper arrived the witch had paced so much a small path was created in the dirt.

"Are you ready?" Zathrian questioned knowing that they may fail.

Not even needing to think about yes or no questions Morrigan handed him a bottle of lyrium, "Bottoms up." she smirked popping a cork off of her own and downing the terrible liquid in one go.

Zathrian following suit then looked to the witch, "Now we focus on his energy together."

It wasn't hard to pick up on the Wardens energy since it mostly consisted of rage and guilt. What they did not see coming though was the demon actually speaking with Aiden.

In a room filled with frames for paintings were pictures and memories on display that belonged to Aiden. As curious as she was to learn more about him however a giant form of lava known to them as demons of rage circled around Aiden but deep in discussion.

Both mages looking to each other with the same thought of 'Oh shit' and 'We need to stop him' ran for the Warden.

Stopping not ten feet away they heard the demons voice promise the Warden whatever would quench his rage filled heart, "Then it shall be, on one condition."

Needing to stop these proceedings Morrigan stepped forth drawing her staff, "Warden no!" then approached with Zathrian beside her.

"How long have you been here?" Aiden turned on them his voice taking on that of the demons his eyes burning like fire.

Wanting to at least try Zathrian sought to reason, "Warden we are here to help you."

Though the words seemed so simple to understand both she and the elf knew that nothing they said mattered as Aiden's voice became even more demonic, "I asked how long have you been here?"

"It does not concern you. What should concern you is the demon toying with you." Morrigan blatantly put.

The laugh spilling from Aiden's mouth was both his and the demons, "Toying with me?" Aiden drew closer to the mages, "It is not toying with me, it is willing to help me so I don't need you or the others, or the Wardens. It is helping me unlike you, now be gone!" his voice boomed and the room shook, but the two mages stood unyielding.

Before any of them could make a move however a barrier of fire blocked them off from the Warden. Both watching and knowing where this was going neither human nor elf could pull their eyes away. As Aiden reached out his hand to seal a contract bound in blood the demon clasped his hand burning the Warden who screamed out from pain. His grinding teeth heard as the demon began to meld into Aiden ripping the man's flesh apart as he did so.

As much of the flesh was ripped off though the demon began to fizzle away. Unknowing of what magic or trickery was before her the witch looked to Zathrian for answers, "What is happening?"

A smile was etched into the Keepers face, "It seems the Wardens rage is so great that the demon is dying from being too greedy. I have only heard of this but believed it to be impossible. Then again this world is full of mysteries still unsolved."

Amazed by the answer Morrigan watched through the dancing flames as the demon died and the flesh that was torn from Aiden's body reassembled, "'Tis done then?"

"Yes," and with that the two reemerged from the fade to find Aiden's tone had bettered and the wound on his stomach was no longer infected. Nodding for a job well done the two proceeded to heal Aiden's body the rest of the way though it would be his own will that would wake him from his sleep.

* * *

It had been three days since Morrigan and Zathrian went into the fade hoping to save the Warden only to find he'd saved himself. However the man still had not awoken and it was looking as if her never would.

Alistair had come by a few times looking over the younger man still feeling sorry for what little credit he'd given and trust as well. He knew well that he shouldn't have judged Aiden too hard about not letting his past be known. Hell Alistair still hadn't told anyone about his heritage.

Sten didn't even bother to come by saying that 'We should move on' as if nothing drastic had happened and that he didn't care. Morrigan tended to his wounds along with the help of the keepers first and sometimes berated the man for not waking up yet and leaving her to deal with the fools he'd picked up along the way.

Leliana sat beside the cot on which his body lay openly praying for his soul. She had been like this ever since she heard that it was he who had to make the choice now. Never leaving his side for more than a few moments or rest and contemplation.

* * *

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, champions of the just." he heard a voice call out in the dark tent. Groaning at first the words seemed to be jumbled in his aching head but soon realized they were the words of the chant.

Launching up Aiden growled at the person praying over him, "Do not pray for me. I do not believe in your god!" the last words came out as a shout startling the sister causing her to fall onto her bum.

"A-Aiden?" she could hardly believe her eyes.

Shooting a hand towards the exit Aiden shouted again, "Get out! I said get out!" Jumping up from the ground Leliana burst through the tent flaps leaving a steaming Aiden to simmer down.

Pulling on his hair the Warden shut his eyes ip pain. His mind felt like it had been burned a hundred times over. Rocking back and forth Aiden let out a stuttered breath hoping the pain to go away, but it would not relent. Feeling it best to ignore the pain the man swung his legs over the cot firmly planting his bare feet on the earth floor.

Pushing himself to stand the young man clutched at his stomach right over his still healing wound. Observing the wrap around him Aiden poked at the area once more wincing in pain as he did so. _I guess I'm not as indestructible as I thought. Then again I did go over a waterfall that should have killed me and here I am, alive._ Laughing at his continued 'luck' as some would call it the Warden grasped the tents flap. It was smooth made of halla leather he guessed taking note of the craftsmanship before stepping out into the night.

Elves walked past sparing him glances and whispered to each other as though he'd come back from the dead itself, torches lit the area giving it the sense of serenity many could never claim to have, and the wafting smell of stew puckered his nose sending Aiden's stomach on a growling rampage. Weaving in and out between the people the Warden found himself at a fire surrounded by young and old who just looked at him with sorrow and scared eyes.

Wondering why they were sorry and scared Aiden made no move to sit lest he startle them or offend them in some way, "I'm sorry if I have done something to harm any of you. I do not remember anything after my fall."

"Andaran atish'an Warden, I am Sarel and it is good to see you finally awake." the eldest of those sitting around the fire welcomed him, "Please sit."

Doing as the man requested Aiden took place by the fire resting an elbow on his knee still watching those around him, "How long have I been asleep?" he looked to Sarel once more for answers.

"Three days, but what matters is that you're awake. Your friends were unsure you'd even survive, but I'm sure they've heard the news by now if your yelling had been any indication."

Biting his lip Aiden looked ashamed, "I- I am sorry if I've disturbed your peace it's just-"

"You don't believe in her god." Sarel finished for him.

"Yes." was Aiden's simple reply, "But I should find them. Do you know where they are?"

Pointing to the tents across the way Sarel bid Aiden farewell for the evening, "May the dread wolf never find you."

Casting a questioning glance at Sarel Aiden let it drop as the phrase was probably common among the Dalish culture. Stepping across the way Aiden came upon Leliana who was speaking with Alistair and Sten in hushed words. Good thing he could read lips. As far as he could tell she was saying 'He's awake' and 'Thank the Maker'.

Believing it best to leave Leliana to her ramblings and hope the two men didn't look for him right away Aided rested his arm on the tree beside him resting his brow on his forearm. He continued to watch as she spoke fast and saw the questioning glances the two men gave her much to his delight. It was amusing to see them look so outright confused.

"I see _you are_ awake," the soft voice whispered behind him.

Not even looking back the Warden acknowledged the witches presence, "So it would seem." A hand touched his shoulder causing a familiar chill to rush down his spine. _God I need sex,_ he aggravatingly thought before pushing off the tree Aiden sighed turning around to face the witch needing to think of something else, "And it would also seemed you did not kill the others. Why is that I wonder?" crossing his arms Aiden's eyes almost seemed lighter than the last time Morrigan had seen them.

"Thank the elves for that, for if they had not shown up Sten would have skewered the dumb oaf and Leliana would be charred." She mused as if it were common knowledge.

Picturing the image in his head Aiden actually chuckled, "Then I shall thank them, but that does not explain why I was comatose for three days." He saw the way Morrigan's eyes avoided his and knew she had something to do with it, or at least thought she did, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, it was you who was consorting with demons."

Doing a double take Aiden didn't think he heard her correctly, "Excuse me?"

Scoffing at the Wardens tone of question the witch crossed her arms as well mirroring his stance, "You consorted with a rage demon in the fade. Maker only knows how you survived."

"Just my winning personality and luck," Aiden spit sick at the thought of actually doing something he never thought possible.

"What's done is done. What needs to be done now however is to gain the elves as allies in this fight and move on, we have no time to be standing around."

Openly laughing now Aiden gave a smile, "And here I thought I was to be leading us, ah well at least following you there's a good view." Unable to stop what he'd just said and its implications the Wardens face once more fell seldom and still like stone his features giving nothing away, "I should go speak with them and then Sten and Alistair it looks like they still think Leliana is crazy." and like that the man shrouded in something bigger than himself left the witch to wonder.

* * *

Mumbling curses to himself as Aiden looked for the Keeper the Warden didn't understand why he was acting the way he was. He knew from the past that he was reverting back to his old ways before he wanted to settle down. When he was free to screw whoever he wanted e they noble or not. _And here I am in the middle of fuckssake nowhere with the Dalsih elves and all I really want to do right now is fuck the witch._ So deep in though the youngest Cousland forgot to look where he was going and bumped right into the person he was looking for.

"Oh, shit!" he spoke with wide eyes and arms outstretched in case anything happened, "I'm so sorry."

Brushing off his shoulder Zathrian observed the man who was not hours ago unconscious with no hope of waking up, "Warden you are awake. How miraculous your recovery is to all of us."

"I thank you for what effort you had in saving me, but I am not here for pleasantries I'm afraid."

Knowing what the impromptu meeting was about the Keeper saved Aiden some time, "If you've come to spread word of the blight, you are too late. I have sensed it for some time now and would have moved my clan north if not for the werewolves."

Sighing knowing he would get some political backlash and problem every destination he went Aiden hoped the elf would see reason, "But the treaty-"

Turning on the Warden Zathrian glared with eyes of the devil, "Obligates my people to fight alongside the Wardens however my people are suffering and even if I wished to I cannot help." Ushering the boy to follow him the mage showed Aiden what exactly was at stake passing by the wounded and infected, "These men and women are cursed and without a cure they will suffer."

Not really wanting to help but having little choice Aiden put all things aside, "Then how do we cure them?"

"It is a curse created by, a spirit of the forest, Witherfang. Bring me the beasts' heart and I may just be able to cure my people. " Zathrian turned to him with a look of pain.

_Killing. Good something I'm good at_. "Very well I shall bring you its heart, and then you will uphold your end."

"Agreed," Zathrian smiled passing the Warden though Aiden followed him as the Keeper retreated to a tent not far from where they were.

Finding his way back to the location where he'd last seen four of his five companions Aiden was not surprised to find them all eating around the fire. Stepping out of the shaded trees all eyes fell on the Warden, "We leave tomorrow," was all he said before leaving the gaping mouthed Alistair, speechless bard, and stoic Qunari to finish their meal.

* * *

**A/N So how long did it take you to finish reading this chapter? Not long most likely 5 min tops right? Anyway I'll probably be putting out one more chapter but it will most likely be shorter due to finals coming up after this week. I promise while on vaycation though between playing DA:I and looking for a job I'll update more often.**

**As always comment, subscribe, favorite. But seriously please comment so I can get some feedback please. I really enjoy reing what you guys have to say and think. Thanks always and may the dread wolf never find you.**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	29. AN Sorry

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. I really intended to keep up with my posts this vacation but it seems I am bed ridden for most of it. Sadly you'd think that this would give me more time to write however that is not the case. I'm light headed, seeing spots somewhat, always tired, and also have a really disturbingly high fever- even now I'm asking someone else to write this not for me because I can't. Now I know I'm going to get over this soon *fingers crossed* but I just wanted to let all you know that I haven't forgotten my stories which ever ones it is you read. Guess I'll be posting a late New Years chapter or two when I'm over whatever is wrong with me. **

**Happy belated holiday's and happy NEW YEAR,**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


End file.
